Heart of Seduction
by Hime4life
Summary: The son of a top deadly yakuza gang, falls for a woman who is a slave to his rival gang. When new emotions and feelings begin to rise, will he fall in love with her or kill her since she's an enemy? *Postponed*
1. Meeting gone wrong

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.1**

**Meeting gone wrong**

* * *

The stench of cigars diverges throughout the room, billowing surge of smoke forming into masses of clouds moving in all directions. It was no ordinary bar or strip club one would be accustomed too, but rather those of the Akai ryuu Yakuza gang. The Akai ryuu owned most of eastern Japan and were one of the most deadly parties all through Japan. Business men continued to drink down their liquor beverages while the other continued to watch as different women came and went on the center stage. It was a well known fact that living in a world that consists of both demons and humans had its accordance with one another, despite demons having the upper-hand and them being in charge.

Boisterous bickering was put to rest as the main entrance opened and the sound of heavy boots echoed throughout the bar. Numerous pairs of eyes turned to the blatant footsteps that made its way to the corner of the room pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, before gracefully sitting down. Hush whispering continued but made sure to be as discreet as possible, for they were aware of the certain Youkai that had apparently made himself known. Upon seeing the dangerous youkai some made their way out the door while others watched with narrowed eyes, cautious of whom it was they were being observant with.

The lights in the room dimmed and one by one the dancers on the stage disappeared into the darkness until only one remained. A spotlight shown onto the woman dressed in a purple lacy corset, high black see-through leggings, and a pair of six inch stilettos. She turned around slowly her long brown hair put up into a secured pony tail swished from side to side as she seductively stride to the pole in the center of the stage. Music began to play and she swung her hips behind the slender pole, draping one leg over and spinning around it lifting up her other leg in the process. She was aware of the eyes roaming her body as she swayed to the music. She has been in the industry since the leader of the Akai Ryuu found her when she was but ten years old.

Though when a girl is among those of a gang or founded by one, they are either used for sex trafficking or being those of a plaything. Luckily Rin has never been subdued or played a part in either seeing as the leader Ryukotsusei took a liking to her and has not put her up for any missions of some sort. Although she was grateful that she did not have to be touched or _touch _anyone for that matter she was melancholy she could not leave for she belonged to him and only him. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she could not come to terms or deny the fact.

She continued to swing around the pole thankful that the darkness blocked out familiar faces she has come to acknowledge, but with all the darkness covering decent amount of faces, a pair of golden amber eyes seemed to glow throughout the room. She was use to the men and demons who came in regularly to stare at her with open lust and amusement, but those amber eyes were captivating and intimidating at the same time and made her feel somewhat exposed and vulnerable. Rin was now nineteen years of age and had left all her modesty behind when she was adopted into this life, though gazing into the mesmerizing eyes it was as if it had all transpired back into her being.

Gulping down the hard lump in the back of her throat, Rin diverted her gaze away from the stranger and finished up her routine spinning one last time before dropping to the ground in a split. She made sure to keep her head bowed low as to not make eye contact with any member of the Akai. She was aware of the attraction she had on them, and with most of the members being youkai it made her more nervous to be in their presence. She gracefully got to her feet nodding at the appreciation of their enjoyment of her performance and made her way behind the back of the curtains and into the dressing room with the other dancers.

Deep amber hues narrowed at the retreating figure of one of the Call girl's who had just finished her exhibition. It had irked him that someone lowly as her, would dare look him straight in the eye. Inhaling from his second cigarette, Sesshomaru nonchalantly exhaled the toxin from his parted lips rubbing his temples ignoring the nagging in the back of his head to kill something; there would be enough of that for later. He knew of the risk coming here on his own, he was after all in enemy territory. His father was the leader of the Inu no Tiasho gang that settled and own the entire western part of Japan. They were the most powerful even more than the Akai and probably more dangerous. The only difference between the rivals was that the Inu no Tiasho's didn't see it necessary to sex traffic their females, they were more put to use as concubines and mistresses, though Sesshomaru's father had took one as his own. He was the first to break one of the Yakuza laws, and is why they are the most hated.

Shaking his head clearing his mind of all unimportant thoughts, Sesshomaru had to stay focus on the task in front of him. A private meeting or negotiation of understanding to be precise was to be addressed by him and one of Ryukotsusei's trusted cohorts. Both leaders were aware of the two meeting each other and had ordered a temporary truce for the time being. But what Ryukotsusei failed to notice was the Inu Taisho's don't necessarily agree to such idiocy ignorance, that's why they are always one step ahead of the others. Sesshomaru discarded his cigarette, and sat patiently for the henchman to make his appearance.

Clicking of what would seem like heels hesitantly approached him from his side and stopped a few inches from the table. He had been laid back against his chair, feet up on top of the rounded table, and his face hidden in the shadows. The woman before him was not able to see a clear view of his face, but he on the other hand could make her out perfectly. Her long wavy tresses of brown hair stopped just above the curves of her hips. Her eyes were like a cinnamon shade of dark brown, and her lips were fully plumped a pink shade of lip gloss giving her a pouty look. His eyes traveled along her body taking in her nicely shaped hips, long luscious legs and her well endowed breasts. He hated to admit it but she was damn beautiful. He could see now, why both the humans and demons looked at her so.

"Umm. . . .Hi, is there anything I can get you?" She timidly asked keeping her head bowed.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes taking in the sweet sound of her voice. It was so soft, yet high and had an almost melodic tune to it. He opened his eyes and leaned forward brining his feet down from the table and staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

A quiet gasped escaped Rin as a pair of familiar amber eyes stared back at her intently. She wasn't able to see his face before, due to the lighting, but now that she could see him she was at a loss for words. She had thought that the eyes would've belonged to that of a human, but she was wrongly mistaken. Her eyes looked at his face, eyeing the two magenta stripes on each side of his cheek and the blue crescent moon on his forehead. She was sure he was a full Youkai. She noticed that his beautiful silver was indeed longer than hers, and she almost felt self-conscious as she wished her hair was as nice as his. She knew she was human and humans were nowhere near as beautiful as demons, but she could not help but let her emotions cloud her mind. Her eyes slightly widened as a though popped in her head.

_He. . . .he saw me on stage, I. . .he saw me staring at him! Oh kami how embarrassing!_ A frustrated yet mortified whine escaped her mouth before she could stop it and she quickly covered her mouth as the demon before her raised an eyebrow in question. The sound she made piqued up Sesshomaru's curiosity, for the sound wasn't one of unpleasant but rather the opposite. Rin's face began to blush as she cleared her throat letting out a nervous laugh.

"S-sorry about that, I was just. . . .Uhh-"She was cut off by a raise of his hand. She noticed his face had become serious all of a sudden. If there was one thing Sesshomaru could not stand more than anything, it was stammering women.

"If you would kindly excuse yourself from my presence Onna, I would gladly appreciate it. You're blubbering nonsense and human decorum is being wasted on someone who could care less." He glared as she began to mumble apologies while vigorously nodding her head.

He watched as she hurried away as quick as possible, and unconsciously begun to rub his temples again. He regretted not asking her for a beer when she asked, but he was absent-minded to even pay attention to what she was saying. Sure, he was interested in women and had done away with a few, but with a war waging on between his gang and the Akai, there was no room in his schedule for a good fuck. Let alone that fuck being a ningen woman. He leaned back in his chair watching as a pair of shoji doors slid open, revealing the person he had been waiting for. He inwardly smirked at the fact that Ryukotsusei would entrust a mere _human_, to be his cohort. He continued to stare intently as the man pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat directly in front of Sesshomaru.

The man smugly cleared his throat."Sesshomaru."

"Hachirou." Sesshomaru sneered narrowing his eyes deeper. It was one thing to disrespect a highly demon of a powerful gang, but to be disrespected by a human, was just a slap in the face.

"Now, now _Sesshomaru_, don't forget who's club you're in. We wouldn't want the son of the great Inu youkai gang harmed from a mere misunderstanding now would we?" he taunted grinning at the threat he knew would rattle up the youkai.

Sesshomaru simply smirked at the arrogance radiating from the lowly human, who thinks a futile threat would have him shaken. It meant nothing coming from a weakling such as Hachirou. The youkai knew none of the demons, let alone humans that were left in the club were enough to take him down. It was all unavailing in his eyes and sheer stupidity from the human's part.

"As if your nonsensical retort has any meaning to this Sesshomaru, it is you that would not want to be harmed, because of an incoherent misunderstanding." Sesshomaru smirked watching as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Alright then, shall we put aside our differences and discuss what we came here to do?" He inquired crossing one leg over the other adjusting the bottom of his pants.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes picking up the visible gesture he failed to quickly fix. Being a full demon had its perks, per say, strength being one and quickness being the other. Even if Hachirou were to pull out his glock he would be nowhere near fast enough to do any serious damage. Hence, he would be sure of himself if his legs being crossed, Sesshomaru would fail to dodge it. He slowly shook his head smirk still in place at how belittle humans can be, especially when they feel at ease with a weapon by their side.

"Yes, and my father and I have come to a conclusion," His smirk fully gone, face serious as before."The answer is no."

Hachirou's eyes narrowed threateningly, and he abruptly stood from his chair pulling out his glock and aiming it at Sesshomaru's chest, said stoic demon sat not moving or seeming faced by his actions.

He cocked his gun."You just made the biggest mistake of your life, demon."

The sound of rounds being shot off filled the room as, humans and demons scattered around the club hiding for cover. Screams echoed through the room as the woman hurriedly ran out the front doors. Hachirou waited for the smoke to clear, but as it did he saw no trace of the demon who sat before him. Just as he was about to reload his gun, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck hoisting him up off his feet and leaving him hanging in the air.

"I believe it is you who has made the mistake, _human_."

Before he could utter a single word, Sesshomaru snapped his neck then threw him to the floor. He looked around only to notice the club had been evacuated, and he knew he had to leave before the other henchman brought more comrades to Hachirou's aid. Just as he was about to make his exit, the sound of a bottle shattering to the floor made him turn around, only to spot the young onna from earlier.

Rin had been hiding on the side of the stage, her head tucked in her knees, when she heard faint footsteps approaching her. A terrified squeak escaped her as she was pulled up roughly by her arm. She shut her eyes tightly; hoping whoever it was would let her go. She began to shake as she felt a pair of clawed hands grab her by the chin bringing her face closer to the unknown person before her. Rin could feel the beings breath on her neck.

"Open your eyes."

As if by some force, she weakly opened her eyes and gasped as a pair of amber stared back into hers. She started to blush furiously as he brought his head down to her neck and took in a big inhale of breath. He unceremoniously dropped her to the ground. Dumbfounded she looked back up at the now crimson hues and she flinched when he suddenly bent down so he was eye level with her.

"Be sure to send my regards to Ryukotsusei, the next time you see him." He said nonchalantly standing back up to his full height. Rin tilted her head, not sure as to whether or not she should question his request or not. By the way he said it; it had been more of an order.

"H-how did you know I. . . . ." She trailed of looking down at her hands that sat in her lap. She yelped as a pair of strong arms lifted her onto her feet.

Before she could finish her sentence Sesshomaru began to walk away towards the exit. She sighed of relief but stopped when she noticed he halted his steps. She gulped feeling anxious as to what he would do next. Sesshomaru smirked sensing the fear coming from her but did not bother to turn around.

"Calm yourself onna, I have kept you alive for one reason and one reason only. That is to make sure Ryukotsusei gets my _message_. I'm sure you two are rather close judging by his scent all over you. But make no mistake; I will kill him and those who stand with him." And with that Sesshomaru left not giving her a chance to correct his accusation.

Rin shakily walked around the dead bodies that were scattered around the room before fleeing the scene. Though he was right, they were kind of close not that she had a choice in the matter, but rin was not sure what to tell him exactly. Would Ryukotsusei be suspicious that the demon did not kill her? Shaking her head she made her way to her car, and drove off to the direction of her home. She knew that the war between her captor and the other demon who she guessed was a rival would now get even more intense. She just hoped that she would not get involved in anyway. . . . . . .

* * *

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So what do you guys think? I had this story stuck in my head for days and decided to just hurry up and write it, even though I'm not done with my other Sesshomaru/OC story. I'll just have to multitask when it come to these two. So REVIEW and tell me if ya like.=)**


	2. Backwards Glance pt1

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.2**

**Backwards Glance pt.1**

* * *

Agitated feet paced back in fowarth in a dim narrow hallway downtown of eastern Japan, anxiously waiting to be called in through the door in front of her. Rin knew it was a mistake to have come to this place, but she had perceived a bit too late when the guards at the front door let her in. After what had happened at the club a few short hours ago, something in the back of her head kept nagging her to inform her superior of the incedent much to her objection. She knew word would have gotten out that she was there when it all went down and was in no state to be interrogated by the one demon she tried so hard to disdain. Eitherway, Rin ended up in the last place she hoped would never come across. She stopped in her tracks upon hearing the door open and watched as several demons and humans walk out, smirking at her then nodding.

"He's waiting for you, Rin-chan." One of the men mocked before following down the hall of his comrades. She suppressed a gasp before cautiously walking into the dimly lit room, and jumped as the door behind her closed. He breath caught in her throat as she stared openly at the figure standing in the middle of the room.

His palm turned up curling into a fist, sticking his index finger out and beckoning her to come closer. She could sense his irritation as she did not oblige and timidly took a small step forward, deciding it would be best to listen to him instead of being punished for disobeying his orders. Though she knew he would never do such a thing, she was after all his most prized possession. Once satisfied she was of range, Ryukotsusei instantly took hold of both her arms and slammed her body into his. A surprised yelped escaped her as she awkwardly began to struggle in his tight grasp. She immediately seized her struggle when his hands slowly ran up and down her lower back.

It was rare for him to show such affection to her. Rin couldn't help but shiver at the tingling sensation that ran up her spine. She never liked it when he touched her for it always made her feel didn't help that he was too protective of her when he saw her around other people, which was one reason why she didn't have many friends. She never understood what the point was of being a prisoner in the Akai ryuu if she never did the things the women were suppose to be doing. Rin was in a way somewhat grateful for his vigilantism.

"Rin.. . .. are you hurt?" He asked still running his hands all over her lower back. She could hear the impassive tone in his voice as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Her body become deadly still as she tried to even out her breathing.

Growing up half her life in the yakuza business, she knew the ways of demon living aside from human. One, being the mating and marking of a soul mate. She never believed such things, but knew that demons postulate it. Rin remembered of a girl once saying that if a demon found a persons' sent arousing in anyway, they believed that being to be their mate. She wasn't sure whether or not Ryukotsusei found her in that way, but she prayed to _kami_ he didn't.

Rin inwardly let out a sigh of relief when he released her from his grip, and gulped as he narrowed his eyes at her. She had thought she hid her scent from him pretty good, unless he saw through her demeanor. She shakily took in a breath before casting her eyes down, his eyes burning holes through her body.

"N-no I'm fine." She whispered keeping her eyes on the floor, watching as a small bug fell into a hole in the floor."I-I actually forgot why I even came, so I'll just be going-"

She was halted and stopped mid sentence as Ryukotsusei grabbed her by the shoulder keeping her from turning around. In truth she did not like being in downtown Japan, specifically it being eastern downtown where the Akai ryuu were located. And she was extremely terrified being in the main building of the yakuza gang, one wrong move and she would be killed without a second thought, and Rin though she was shy and stuttered a lot when nervous, had quite the mouth on her.

"Rin, you know I don't like it when you lie. It makes me question whether or not you are loyal to me, and we both know loyalty is so hard to find these days." His deep voice held something she couldn't quite decipher, but chose not to explicate it.

_Oh kami he knew I was lying! W-what do I say, what do I do?_ Rin nervously cleared her throat, trying to keep her composure as serene as she could. She noticed something flash in his eyes but quickly dispersed before she could make out what it was. Rin bit her lower lip watching as his eyes moved down to her mouth.

"Y-yes I'm sorry Ryukotsusei-sama." She shyly smiled ignoring his wandering eyes traveling south of her body. A faint blush marked her cheeks as she once again, cleared her throat making him look back up at her face.

He smirked."So tell me my dear, where is Hachirou? Was he not suppose to come back with you to headquarters?"

She gasped as his eyes narrowed at her in question. She had completely forgot his adviser was to be brought back by her, once his 'meeting' was over with. She remembered the stranger who had kept her alive after killing Hachirou and a few other people hours earlier. Rin turned her head to the side before momentarily closing her eyes, and turning to look back at the discouraged taiyoukai before her.

"He was killed Ryukotsusei-sama. The club was assailed minutes before he arrived. I was kept alive by a demon, who asked of me to inform you." She explained watching dumbfounded as he merely grinned at her.

"I see. . . . .Thank you rin, you may go now." He said before walking past her and opening the door.

She turned to look at him, but chose not to question him as she saw the look on his face that simply said,'leave now.' She was more than happy to fulfill his request. He stopped her before she walked out and softly planted a kiss on the top of her head, and closing the door. Rin ran down the hallway and out the front doors of the building, and headed to her car driving as far away as she could. Although the club had been somewhat destroyed, she knew it wasn't the only hide out of the Akai ryuu. As much as Rin wanted to go home and forget about everything, she knew she couldn't. Every woman played their part in the gang, and even though she wasn't allowed to do the same things she still had to work. Both demons and humans knew she was not to be touched, or they would face the consequence of Ryukotsusei.

Rin took out a cigarette from her purse and lit it, sighing as she licked her dry lips. She was on her way to the ultimate hide out of the Akai ryuu in all the east. The other lands were the same, but none dared to trespass the other when it came to this place. She inhaled her nicotine once more before turning further downtown; to the red light district.

* * *

Two pair of deep amber hues stared back at one another, one narrowing his eyes dangerously. Any fool would know better not to trespass a rival gangs territory, especially when it came to the Red light district, but being in the top yakuza gang of Japan, he just didn't give a fuck. Sesshomaru smirked as his younger half-brother continued to narrow his eyes, barring his long white fangs in what he would proclaim to be a threatning matter. It had been only hours prior when Sesshomaru had killed an important member of the Akai ryuu, one he was suppose to keep alive, and he had been sent back on another mission to retrieve someone new. Unfortunatly, he had to be accomponied by his ignorant hanyou of a brother as punishment. As long as he didn't get in the way, Sesshomaru was fine with it.

"Inuyasha stop you're petty attempt to oppose me and get out of my car." Sesshomaru scolded him before taking another drag of his cigarette. Inuyasha who was sitting in the passenger's seat simply flicked him the finger.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru I aint' goin nowhere. It's you're damn fault I'm stuck with your ass anyway." He grunted taking a drink of his alcohol. Sesshomaru exhaled the toxin and looked to his nitwit brother, eyebrow raised in boredom.

"I believe it is me who's stuck with you and that vulgar mouth of yours. This is a job for _real _demons brother, If you wish to go back home to that human bitch of yours, I will make no move to stop you." He stated nonchalantly, paying no mind to the spike of youki his brother was giving off.

Inuyasha scoffed."Like hell I'm leaving this to you. If I'm not mistaken you're the one who fucked up last time not me, and as far as Kagome goes, I suggest you shut the fuck up and keep her name out your mouth." He growled.

Sesshomaru reclined his head back against the seat smirking at his brother's outburst. He liked to rile up and provoke Inuyasha when he deemed necessary, for he was still young and had a lot to learn when it came to important and dangerous missions like this. He had promised his father some time ago, that no matter what he would protect his idiotic brother, and made sure no one would try and harm him, unless it was himself. Inuyasha was but twenty and still had a lot to learn from this business. Sesshomaru never intended to show the affection an older brother should, he was born in the yakuza and was raised to suppress his feelings, unlike Inuyasha who was hanyou, made it that more difficult for him to do.

He could sense the uneasiness and anxiousness from his brother, and it was all starting to become bothersome. Before Sesshomaru had left the west he had argued with his father in letting Inuyasha stay home because he was not ready for the big missions. Of course all the daiyoukai had to say was,'Look after you're brother,' and he knew that the debate had come to an end. Sesshomaru softly growled annoyed that he had to babysit his damn brother, while in his rivals' land. He had prayed Inuyasha knew how to handle a gun, for he was not going to look after him this time.

Silence continued to pass as both Inu demons watched as different women walked down the street, while others walked into the very building they were to advance in. Putting out his already dim bud, Sesshomaru pulled out his glock making sure to take off his safety, before cocking it and looking over to his brother. Inuyasha simply shrugged before pulling his out as well, already accustomed to using one and stuck in the inside of his pants. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of experience. If he were someone who was skilled, he would have known to place his glock in the back of his pants, for the women usually liked to touch the front of a males body.

"I would advise you not to get in the way. I will not be watching you this time hanyou." And with that said, both brothers got out the car and made their way into the strip club.

Sesshomaru looked around at the half naked women, and the demons and humans crowding around several girls on the tables. Inuyasha nodded his head and made his way to the bar, while Sesshomaru walked over to the back far from everyone else. He simply ignored the different women who came over to him, trying to flirt and seduce him. He smirked but showed no further signs of interest. If he wanted a decent fuck he would do it on his time, but now he was all about business.

He eyed his surroundings cautiously, aware that word had probably gotten out by now of the shooting of the club not far from the red light district area. He made sure to leave no witnesses, and was sure he was good to go. Something clicked in the back of his head and he remembered the girl he had spared. He was positive she had told Ryukotsusei by now, which is exactly what he wanted, because by the time she had told him it would be too late. Ryukotsusei had no conception of where the members of the Inu gang would strike next. And that's exactly how he wanted it to be.

A faint smell caught his attention and he turned his gaze towards the door, eyes slightly widening at the female who had just walked in. He didn't know whether it was a coincident or pursued, maybe a little bit of both for all he knew. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest as he could sense the smell of Ryukotsusei stronger than ever, but knew he was no where near the area. It was coming from her. He was slightly disgusted that she could be his mate, not a whore or concubine. He could smell that she was still pure and has yet to be touched by neither human nor demon. _Some dignity still left in the girl.. . . ._Sesshomaru failed to understand the position she was in though, if she was not here to fuck anyone, then what exactly was she in this game for? He watched as she made her way to the back of the club, through curtains leading to what he figured was another dressing room.

Rin smiled at her friends as she changed into her normal clothes she usually wore when performing. A black and red corset, with tight black short shorts, and her favorite yet painful five inch stilettos. After what had happened earlier, she was still a little shaken up to be performing again. She couldn't get the image of the demon out of her head and it was starting to annoy her. Taking a deep breath, Rin forced on a smile before walking back out to the club. She wasn't going to perform until later, so she decided on just bar-tending for awhile.

Narrowed eyes watched as the young woman walked over to the bar and began greeting customers. Sesshomaru had been eying the curtains she had come out of and wondered if the person he was looking for was back there. Curiously he turned his head back to the bar and narrowed his eyes harder as his brother had started a conversation with the girl. Had he been that dense that he could not smell Ryukotsusei on her? Thinking of his next move wisely, he got up from his table and made his way over to the bar and sat next to the hanyou, who simply raised an eyebrow at him.

Rin heard the sound of a new comer and was about to greet them, when a startled yelp escaped her before she could stop it. She never thought that she would ever come across the demon again, so to see him in another club that belonged to Ryukotsusei, and that put him in severe risk at being killed, shocked her. Sesshomaru smirked at Rin's reaction and leaned on his elbows, staring at her intently before indicating her to come forward. She gulped down nervously before hesitantly moving closer to said demon. Inuyasha who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal, looked on with amusement.

"I-Is there anything I can get you?" She asked not moving her gaze away from the demon before her. His eyes were so captivating she just couldn't look away.

He grinned."What a coincident seeing you again, when I just saw you hours earlier. Is it that you're following me?" He suggested.

Rin's eyes widened as she frantically waved her hands in front of her face."N-no It's nothing like that. I-I work here also, this is my real job, honestly."

Sesshomaru swiftly took hold of both her arms and brought her face close to his, too close for her liking. She squeaked as his face tilted to the side, resting on the junction between her neck and shoulder and inhaled her scent. She felt a little uncomfortable as Ryukotsusei's earlier actions displayed in the back of her head, but unlike his, the stranger before her was almost comforting. He released her and she slowly stepped back staring into the amber hues that sat in front of her.

"Hn, so a whore can be veracious, or are you that well competent by you're mate Ryukotsusei, that you are skilled in the arts of being deceitful?" He asked ignoring the glare his brother was sending him.

Rin's demeanor dramatically changed at being referred to as a whore. Not once had someone even brought her name and that word in the same sentence. She simply looked over at the hanyou who she had come to know as Inuyasha. He had been telling her of a bastard brother he had, and guessed the one who just insulted her, was in fact that bastard.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, all sense of shyness gone out the window."What the hell did you just call me?"

Several heads turned to the commotion coming from the bar, some in disbelief at the sudden outburst from the kind and sweet women they lusted after. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow, smugly taking the cigarette his brother had just lit, and inhaled it before blowing the thick fog of smoke in her face. She clenched her fist before fanning the smoke away with her unclenched hand.

"I believe You heard me woman, I will not repeat myself. You will seize yourself at once and lower you're voice, as I do not like the attention of being embarrassed by someone who has no control over themselves." He glared as she swiped the smoke from his fingers and dubbed it onto the counter.

"Okay let's get one thing straight you son of a bitch, I am no one's whore, you hear me? NO ONE! And that especially goes for Ryukotsusei. I'm not his mate nor will I ever be." She hissed as she brought her face close to his, surprising him with the swift movement.

She smirked before turning around, to the other side of the bar. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him, as she had the last say and turned her back on him. He was about to make a grab for her when Inuyasha cocked his gun, making Sesshomaru quickly face him. He held up a finger indicating him to keep quiet before pointing a finger at the main entrance. Sesshomaru followed his gazed and narrowed his eyes before smirking at the being. It was the very person the had been looking for, the cowardly demon who was a traitor to the Inu gang, and switched to the Akai ryuu. The only youkai other than Hachirou, who knew of their plans to attack.

Naraku. . . . .. . . . . .. .

* * *

**Wow I'm happy I finally got this over with. It took me forever to write this chapter but It's done. Also my computer is being a pain so if you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them. Thank you to Sayo,momo,new fan, and laya-sesshie-lvr for reviewing. Don't forget to Review!=)**


	3. Backwards Glance pt2

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.3**

**Backwards Glance pt.2**

* * *

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

The Taiyoukai sneered as the traitor walked to a table accomponied by libidinous demons surrounding the stage where the strippers proceeded to frolic. If he had to guess, he would say that Naraku knew that Sesshomaru would be here tonight, and thought it be best in interest if he brought back up. It was obvious that Ryukotsusei still did not trust the hanyou, seeing as it was barley months ago he had betrayed the Inu gang. Although Ryukotsusei never quite trusted anyone before, and he wasn't about to start.

Inuyasha coughed trying to obtain his cold brother's attention. He knew that even Sesshomaru being the professional and all, did not sometimes think things through when he was in the heat of the moment. Before Naraku's betrayal him and Sesshomaru were what people would call, best of friends. Even though he was raised to dispose of all emotions, he was still a pup when they had first met. Inuyasha would never understand how much Naraku's deception took it's toll on his stoic brother, but he did understand his wanting to kill for revenge demeanor.

Sesshomaru cast a sideways glance at Inuyasha before turning his gaze back to Naraku. His eyes suspiciously narrowed as the woman who he has come across twice, warily walked up to the table before bowing and kneeling in front of Naraku. Something in the back of his mind had good intentions of marching up to her, and demanding what the hell she was saying to him. He quickly dismissed the uncharacteristic manner and settled on watching her complexion instead. He noticed the way Naraku gently took hold of her chin, and her shaking in the process. She was obviously told to talk to him, as she did not look as if it was of her own free will.

He continued to watch until she suddenly pulled back bowing one last time, and left towards the curtains. His eyes dubiously scanned the area around him; not letting his guard down for one second. He had sensed the change in her scent go from being uncomfortable to fearful and had no doubt in his mind something bad was about to happen. Inuyasha had apparently sensed it as well, his hand creeping to the front of his jeans, sniffing everything and everyone around him.

"Keh, as If we're that stupid. . . ." Inuyasha mumbled pulling his shirt further down the front side of his pants. Sesshomaru chose not to comment on his brother's overt statement, and kept his amber eyes locked on the demon who continued with his conversation.

He suddenly turned around, grabbing a hold of an outstretched hand, and gazing into the wide green eyes of a frightened girl. She whimpered as he tightened his hold on her, over-looking Inuyasha's glaring stare. He had smelt a person, a _dancer _and female,to be exact approaching him and was taking no chance of being attacked from behind so he simply reacted out of instinct. He was after all on high alert. He harshly released his hold on her before promptly demanding she explain herself.

"I-I'm sorry I was careless to approach you from behind sir, but my lady has asked of me to inform you she wishes to meet with you." She panicked as his eyes glared back at her in a hateful manner.

He scoffed, somewhat offended the women here did not understand the meaning of 'no'. Did they not see he was in no mood for sex? Before he could reply back to her she handed him a folded white, crumbled up sheet of paper and scurried off to the back of the club. He looked over at Inuyasha who was smirking for no apparent reason, before unfolding the piece of paper and reading it.

_Meet me in the private lap dance room._

Said demon simply tossed the note to his brother before looking towards the back room. He thought about going and meeting the person, which he assumed was a woman, but decided not to because he didn't trust his idiot brother to keep an eye on Naraku. The damn hanyou couldn't do anything right without fucking things up with that big mouth of his. Inuyasha smirked throwing the rolled up piece of paper at Sesshomaru's head and chuckled.

"I think you should go asshole, she could have something important to tell you." He mocked before turning to look at Naraku."I'll keep an eye on the bastard."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes."_You_, watch _him_? Don't make me laugh Inuyasha. I will in fact go and inspect the foolish woman and I expect you to contact me if anything happens."

He nodded to his brother in understanding, as Sesshomaru got up from his seat and began walking to the curtains leading to the private show rooms. He walked down the dimly lit hallway, disgusted at the different colored lights and salacious pictures on the wall and sniffed each closed door he passed, searching for one that was _not_ accompanied by someone. He stopped at a door as if by some impulsive force and stared at it for a few moments before reaching for the handle, taking a hold of it, and cautiously turning it. The room was dark but him being the taiyoukai that he was could make out clearly of his surroundings. It was surprisingly decent for being in a strip club. In the middle of the room was a small platform with a long thick silver pole in the center, a big leather black couch facing it on the other side. To his left was a tall black shelf equipped with different sorts of sex toys and lubrication's and other devices he did not wish to name.

There was a giant mirror that was plastered on the wall, fitting in the entire room in it's reflection. At first he had thought it to be a two way mirror or some kind of camera, until he spotted the software just above the shelf, placed in the corner overlooking the room the red light indicating he was being watched. He merely smirked at the devise pulling out a cigarette and walking towards the couch, sprawling his arms out and hoisting his long legs on top of the table. Before he could light his smoke, a creaking noise from behind the mirror seized his actions, eyes glancing suspiciously to the side as the huge mirror opened.

Rin had been shocked at what Naraku had ordered her to do. She had specifically told Ryukotsusei from day one she had first entered this business, that she was not to get involved in any affair what so ever, so she was mildly pissed that he had told Naraku to give her a message referring to a certain demon. Did they not know she was a weak and fragile human? She was walking into a lions den, playing with fire, putting her life on the line to confront their enemy. Sure he had insulted her and threatened to kill her, but he hadn't done anything harmful to her,yet anyway. So why was she doing _their_ dirty work? It almost struck her that Ryukotsusei did not care whether she died or not. Business was business, no matter if she was his favorite.

Well that's what she had thought anyway. Before Naraku had given her her orders, he had reassured her that if anything were to happen, he would scent the change in her form and aid her as soon as possible. She knew the way he felt about her, and was no idiot to figure out he wanted her just as bad as Ryukotsusei did. They would never let anything bad happen to her. But just to rile them up a little, she was going to do the exact opposite of what she was suppose to do. Taking a deep sigh, she slowly walked up to the demon, who was now seething and glaring at her, before pushing his legs off the table which was apart of the platform, and taking a seat in front of him.

She continued to smile at him, but stopped when he suddenly lurched forward grabbing a stern hold of her hips, and bringing her down to his lap so that she was now straddling him. She blushed furiously at the intimate contact and was about to ask him why he did that, when he brought his face to the side of her head breathing into her ear.

"They are watching. I suggest you make it look less suspicious, if we are to talk." He whispered, sending a chill down her spine and an unknown feeling to form between her thighs.

Slowly, she picked her head up, spotting a small camera in the middle of the room. Licking her dry lips she swiftly pulled herself up from his lap, before walking to the table and picking up a small remote. Music started to play from the speakers attached to the walls, and she flirtatiously began to move her hips to the music, keeping her eyes on the demon before her. Carefully she made her way back to him grasping both his knees that were now planted on the ground, and leaned forward swaying her hips from side to side.

Sesshomaru who held his cold demeanor in place, could gradually feel it starting to slip. He was indeed attracted to the girl before him and made no move to stop her from touching him, as he did not like whores or loose women of any kind to lay a finger on his being. He watched as her voluptuous breasts bounced up and down from her movements and her long luscious legs place themselves on each side of his. He had to suppress a groan from escaping him as she began rocking her hips back and forward, he was just about ready to take her then and there. Without being too obvious, she brought her lips to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe before speaking.

"Naraku knows that you and Inuyasha are here. He received orders from Ryukotsusei , that i was to inject a fluid to knock you unconscious." She explained before suddenly moaning as he grabbed her by the hips and roughly impaled her down to his already hard member.

He himself hissed at the sudden contact he did, out of both pleasure and anger. Although he was fuming inside that she had asked him here just so she could turn him over to Naraku, he couldn't help but question as to why she would tell him. Sesshomaru abruptly grasped the back of her hair that was in a tight bun, and tilted her head sniffing the crook of her neck searching for any sign of distortion. When he found none he gently let go letting his head fall back, as he stared into the half lidded eyes of the onna on his lap.

"What is you're name." He demanded, holding back the urge to kiss her as she timidly bit her bottom lip.

"Rin." She breathed out still dazed from the sudden contact. He inwardly smirked before grasping a stern hold of her hips and guiding her to move back and fowarth. Another moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, and placed both hands on his shoulders for support.

"Rin. . . .Do you care to to tell me why _you _were ordered to carry out this request?" He asked holding back the grin that wanted to form on his face. When she made no move to answer, he thrusted his hips up, causing her to gasp before opening her eyes.

"I-I don't k-know- Oh god!" She whined curling her small hands in his jacket as he once again thrusted his hips."I couldn't do it though. I t-told him that I-I wanted no part in it."

He suddenly stopped his ministrations before abruptly flipping her over, so her back was on the couch and him standing over her. She watched as a green liquid oozed from his fingertips and gasped as a green whip shot out, splitting the camera that was once attached on the wall, into little pieces. She panicked as he turned to face her and was about to make a run for it when he pinned her body under his, holding down both her hands.

"I suggest you leave this place Rin. A girl like you should have never become apart of this business. Why you are still a virgin and not performing you're duties is beyond me. If you know what's good for you, you will leave,Now." He hissed letting go of her hands and standing at his full height. She blinked a few times before sitting up and glaring at him.

"Look I know that we haven't really been on good terms with each other, but if you're as smart as I think you are, you won't cause a scene out there. There are too many Akai ryuu members out there for you and Inuyasha to take on." She calmly replied, ignoring the throbbing between her legs and the glare she was now receiving.

She bit her bottom lip refusing to tear her eyes away from him. Even though she doesn't know him or like him very much for that matter, she couldn't help but worry about what will happen to him and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled at her challenging demeanor, causing her to flinch and take a step back.

Before he could utter a word the sounds of gun fire went off followed by death defying screams. Bullets from no where flew through the wall breaking a few bottles and other items on the shelf. Primal instincts kicked in as Sesshomaru made a grab for Rin pulling her body to his, and dropping to the floor with his body covering hers. She covered her ears trying to block out the sounds of yelling and blood raging roars from other demons. Once the bullets in the room came to a stop, Sesshomaru stood up quickly pulling Rin up as well. He took a hold of her chin, inspecting her form to see if she had been injured, her grunting in objection at his wandering hands.

Satisfied she was unharmed he walked to the door opening it, and looking both ways before stepping into the now red hallway, mostly because of an emergency lighting in any case and running down the hall. He sensed her coming to follow him, and before she could blink, appeared before her. Her breath caught in her throat as she slammed into his hard body, staggering back due to the contact.

"Where do you think you are going?" He demanded, angry that she would be stupid enough to follow him. She narrowed her eyes before bringing up her slim finger to poke him in his chest.

"What does it look like fluffy? I'm going with you." She stated as if it were obvious. He glared strongly at Rin forgetting the nick name she addressed him with, before taking a hold of her finger, stopping her from continuing with her child antics.

"You will do no such thing. As I recall you saying that you did not wish to take part in this business. . .Rin. Go home. Now." He growled releasing her finger and sharply turning around.

He stopped before he made it to the curtains, and took a backwards glance at Rin, who was still standing in the middle of the hall with her head down, fuming.

"Sesshomaru." He said. Rin picked her head up to look at him questioningly, but he simply continued on."My name is Sesshomaru, not _fluffy_."

And before she could say anything more, he left. Rin couldn't help but smile at the nick name she gave him. She hadn't expected him to tell her his name so instead thought up of a temporary one. Rin looked one last time at the curtains before sprinting down the hallway, to the exit.

* * *

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Sesshomaru reached the main room to the strip club, glock in one hand, a cigarette in the other. He had thought the shooting had seized but upon arriving noticed that it indeed continued on, but also noticed there were memebers of his gang as well. Amber eyes quickly skanned the room falling onto a head of silver hair behind the bar. He swiftly ran between the shooting humans and demons, jumping behind the bar to see both his father and brother.

His father simply raised an eyebrow but stood up to shoot, as Inuyasha only smirked handing him a jewel. Sesshomaru studied it for a few moments before narrowing his eyes at his brother. The idiot stole Naraku's ring. Of course if wasn't any ring. It was the ring that all members of the Akai ryuu wore, and without it could not be apart of them unless the leader says otherwise. Although Inuyasha was in fact an imbecile, he had actually done something useful for once. But Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if he was the cause of the shooting. Glancing at him for a brief second, he figured he was.

A loud howl brought both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attention to their father as he ducked down as the shooting increased. The smell of blood pierced Sesshomaru's nose as he looked over to his father who had been shot in the arm. He made no move to help him, for the wound was not futile and would heal in a matter of seconds. He untied his obi and securely tied it around his arm before cocking his gun.

"It's time we left, I can sense more of them approaching from the back." The daiyoukai Toga announced. Both sons nodding their head, hurriedly stood, running at full speed out the door to the awaiting cars of their comrades.

The ride home was silent as none made the move to speak. Once again Sesshomaru had failed to retrieve an important asset, and knew the punishment would not be a great one. The only semi morality fixation that was accomplished was stealing the Akai ryuu ring from Naraku, which he new Inuyasha would take full credit for. Sesshomaru did not care though, it wasn't of much use as he thought it would be. He was pleased to know that Naraku's plan had backfired, as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had was exceptionally grateful for the warning Rin gave him though-

_Rin. .. . . . I had almost forgot about her._ Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as he replayed their earlier encounter. The way she clutched onto him when he guided her along his hard shaft, the needy sounds of her moaning in pure bliss. If it had been another time and another place, he would have ravished her to no end. Just thinking about her now was making it harder for him to control himself;He needed someone to fuck, and now. But the one person he wanted was far from him. Feeling as though someone was watching him he reclined his head and looked over at his father who was suspiciously grinning at him, and Inuyasha who was looking at him in disgust.

"What the hell'? wait til' we get home before you start getting a boner, asshole." Inuyasha scrunched up his face before crossing his arms. The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow in irritation.

Sesshomaru knew he was quite aroused at the moment, but was not erect either. He narrowed his eyes before looking away at the seething hanyou, and the chuckling daiyoukai. He now saw fit that he would find Rin one way or another. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see her again, she was human, annoying, a whore impostor of some sort, and had a mouth almost as vulgar as Inuyasha. He figured it was pure curiosity and nothing else. She was after all a slave to the Akai ryuu and nothing more.

He smirked as a thought suddenly popped in his head. There would be no next time, and he would not waste his time to find some woman who was apart of the Akai ryuu . She was the enemy, and as he told her before, he will kill Ryukotsusei and those who stood with him. She might have claimed to not be apart of the Akai ryuu, but Sesshomaru knew better. The next time he saw her, the only reason he would have to find her, will only be that he will kill her.

* * *

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

**Well there's the second part to the chapter hope ya like. Sorry if this seemed a little short, I didn't want to reveal that much of the plot. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Up close and Personal

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.4**

**Up close and Personal**

* * *

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

The nagging in the back of his head would not seize it's bickering, demanding he dispose of his hanyou brother immediately. They had just arrived at the mansion hours ago but due to earlier events a meeting was called upon, Sesshomaru finally being able to attend, along with Inuyasha. A low growl escaped him as his moron brother continued his rambling about stealing the ring and doing all the work, while Sesshomaru was in the back getting a lap dance. Which was lies of course, an innocent misunderstanding to say the least, except for the somewhat intimate contact he shared with Rin. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha who sent a smirk his way.

Flexing his claws just about ready to kill the hanyou, a sudden rise of youki brought his attention to his father sitting a few chairs down from him, his eyebrow raised in a knowing matter. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru dropped his hand to his side listening as Inuyasha finished his ranting.

"Keh, and then I punched the bastard in the face before snapping his wrist. Once I got the ring I jumped behind the bar, while Naraku ran out the club. And that's how the shooting started." He smirked pointing a finger at Sesshomaru."This bastard was too busy to pick up his damn phone when I needed back up, luckily my old man showed up with help."

Toga closed his eyes for a moment, a grin forming on his face as Sesshomaru quickly stood from his seat, smashing his fists to the table and breaking off half the side. It never seized to amaze him how Inuyasha was quick to rile up his older sibling, knowing that Sesshomaru could easily beat him down. In more ways then one they were both stubborn, mostly Sesshomaru seeing as Inuyasha being half human did not get mad as easily. The daiyoukai suspected his elder son received this trait from his mother, for the great dog demon did not get provoked as assuredly.

"Inuyasha, I have come this far to ensure that I do not strike you with my bare hands, do _not _give me a reason to change my mind." Sesshomaru seethed clenching his jaw and rubbing his temples."As far as information goes, you have none. I on the other hand do."

The head leaders of the Inu gang turned to look at Sesshomaru as he calmly sat back down in his seat, Toga finally opening his eyes with his grin still intact. As much as it irked him to involve Rin after all he said to her, he had come to a conclusion he did not care what happens to her. She was an enemy. He had been careless and let his guard down around her, not knowing that she was more than likely playing innocent and fooling him to believe she was not apart of them. He knew that women were nothing but unfaithful, manipulating, cunning whores. She was no different.

"Really my son do tell. . . . .where is it you have this information?" His father spoke up, a deliberate look in his eyes. While others would think Sesshomaru was referring to what, he knew his father was referring to whom. In other words, Toga was aware that the so called information, was Rin.

He inwardly sighed."I do not recall father, but I will retrieve it at once. This information will be quite, useful." He smirked as a dirty thought crossed his mind. Sesshomaru shook his head pushing the thought aside. He will not engage in anything that involves physical contact for the time being. Especially with _her_.

"I will hold you to that Sesshomaru, but for the time being we will adjourn this meeting. My friends I thank you for joining us, you are dismissed." Toga waved his had as several leaders made their way out the door, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staying behind."Inuyasha, that includes you. I would like to speak to you're brother alone."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in suspicion before casually shrugging and getting up to leave. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side hearing the double doors close, and cast a sideways glance at his father. He could not help but feel envious as his father sat at the head of the table, overlooking the room as he portrayed the role of the demon lord that he was. _One day it will be I who will stand above all._ Shifting in his seat to fully face the daiyoukai, Sesshomaru waited impatiently for him to speak. Toga's grin spread even more as his son's eyes began to change.

"You really are a stubborn pup you know that? So uptight and always on guard, you should relax in my presence." He started chuckling as Sesshomaru bared his fangs."I am only teasing dear boy. Now explain to me about you're little friend you've grown attached to. She is quite the looker."

Sesshomaru closed his mouth as all sense of threat left his being and simply stared at his father. He was aware of the fact nothing ever crossed his father without notice, but he questioned as to how he would know it was a girl for one, and the second, of him being 'close' to her. He did not think him and the onna were on the same page as one another, but also did not think he was attached to her either. He had barely even told her his name.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance."She is not a friend to this Sesshomaru Inu no taisho, but simply a tool if you say." He leaned back in his chair as his father did the same."I have come across the woman twice, but do not know full well of her intentions.''

Toga clasped his hands together and leaned forward,seemingly interested on how serious his son had become. He was only dead serious when he called him by that given name, that or either he was annoyed by his provoking. Toga had long sense knew of the girl, the moment Ryukotsusei had found her roaming the streets, and had been sure as to what was to become of her. Though he was mildly surprised as she was what he figured, special, to Ryukotsusei and knew that even if she was apart of the Akai ryuu, she did not have to do any of the work the other women had to fare. This is where his curiousness comes in.

"Intentions you say? You believe her to be a threat my son?" The daiyoukai asked letting his amusement play out. Even if he didn't say it, Sesshomaru was intrigued by the girl, which was something he had not seen before. It was obvious his fascination with her had nothing to do with sex. Fortunately.

"Not a threat, but a pestilence." He muttered and inwardly rolled his eyes at his father's childish grin. The meaning behind it, he did not know nor did he care.

It stayed silent for a few minutes before the sound of chuckling bounced of the walls, and quickly turned into abrupt laughter. Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he glared at his father who's laughter was both bothersome and disturbing. As much as he wanted to choke him or put him in his place in terms of speaking, he dared not raise a hand to him. That would be uncharacteristic and cowardly of the taiyoukai. It irked Sesshomaru when his father didn't take him serious on certain occasions, specially when the right time called for it. He watched as his father slowly seized his laughter before speaking.

"Forgive me but that was unusual of you to proclaim a human woman. Though they do have their moments, I did not think they could be deadly." He teased before waving his hands at his son's growling."But I can see where you're suspicions lye. I will send you to bring the woman so that we may learn what she knows. But know this Sesshomaru. . . ."

The sudden change of aura in his father's mood briefly caught Sesshomaru off guard, as his eyes slightly widened when his father stood and made his way towards him. He stopped behind him and gently place a hand on his shoulder, bending down so that his lips were hovering above his ear. Toga lightly squeezed his sons shoulder to let him know how serious he was.

"She is not just any woman from the Akai ryuu. Rin Oshiro is _Ryukotsusei's _woman. Be careful when coming in contact with her, she's more protected then you know."

Before Sesshomaru could ask him what he meant by being Ryukotsusei's woman, his father had already left the room. Slamming his fist on the table he quickly stood and bolted out the door, in search of the onna. It irritated him to no end at the thought of her being someone Else's property. During the numerous times he had placed his nose in her neck and wafted her delicious scent, not once did he smell an ownership or mating mark on her. It troubled him that his father would refer to her as such, though there was something hidden in his voice when he said it. Sesshomaru was no idiot, he knew when his father was keeping something from him.

Once outside of the mansion he made his way to his black Lamborghini, and drove off back to the east. He was not sure where to start off in locating Rin, but he would discreetly ask around in hopes that someone knew. He had to remind himself that this next encounter would not be like the previous two. This one is all about business and nothing more.

* * *

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

Rin tiredly walked into her apartment slamming the door behind her, and dropping to the couch face first. So much has happened in the last twenty-four hours and she was drained. She decided not to visit Ryukotsusei as he had instructed her in doing so, she knew he would ask her if she carried out the task and was afraid of what he would do when he found out she didn't. Even if he has not raised a hand to her, she still did not trust him for shit. He was a business man. A deadly one at that. She was still peeved he would even ask her such a thing.

_Kami. . .He's gonna kill me I just know it._ Sighing she propped herself on her elbows, and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She doubted anyone was alive or had survived the shooting so maybe no one knew she chickened. . . ._Fuck! _Rin cursed inwardly and swiftly sat up and ran a hand through her tousled hair. She got up from the couch and began pacing back and forward in her living room, muttering curses left and right. _Naraku that son of a bitch. He's alive I know he is, and now he's gonna rat me out._

A whine escaped her as she stubbornly stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. She new Naraku wouldn't tell Ryukotsusei she backed out of the mission, but only if she did something for him in return. She shuddered at the different things he would ask her. They were not at all pleasant. Rin almost screamed as someone began banging on her door, knocking a picture of her and Ryukotsusei down and breaking it in the process. She shrugged before walking to the door. She never liked the damn picture to begin with.

Before she could open it, a gunshot went off and she fell to the floor screaming like a lunatic. She never thought Ryukotsusei would send someone to kill her, but it was expected of him. She continued screaming even as the door slammed open and closed shut, footsteps stopping behind her. She could feel the tip of the gun pressing firmly to her head. She wasn't scared to die, never was and never will be. But she never thought when her time came, this would be the outcome. She shivered as the gun traveled down her back and going back up in a soothing matter. Though having a gun pointed at close range was not comforting at all. She yelped as a hand hoisted her to her feet, and was shocked to see none other than Sesshomaru.

"You will seize you're screaming at once Onna, for if not I will not hesitate to kill you." He hissed as her scream was hurting to his sensitive ears. Rin, who was not aware that she was still screaming, shut her mouth instantly.

He let go of her arm and turned his gaze away from her to inspect her apartment. It wasn't big but nor was it small, it was decent. For being Ryukotsusei's pet anyway. He looked at her once more and raised an eyebrow as she glared, glared, at him. Of all the expressions he thought she would make with her face, he never thought she would be angered to see him. It was amusing to him.

"W-what the hell are you doing here! Were you following me or something?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief. She brought her thumb to her mouth and began chewing on her nail before turning around to sit on her couch."What the hell. . . . . ."

He smirked at her now puzzled face."I have come to take you back with me, for you serve a better purpose than you let on."

She snapped her head up at him and quickly stood up."What purpose? I'm not leading you on in anyway. It's not my fault you're too dense to believe I have no purpose in you're little gang war." She replied hotly, marching up to his glaring form."If you don't wanna believe me when I say I'm not involved with the Akai ryuu then that's you're choice. But I'm not going with you just so I could tell you information I know nothing about!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck, turned them around and slammed her back against the door earning him a small yelp from the girl. He would not trust anything that came out of her mouth, she was just trying to save her ass by feeding him lies. His grip unconsciously tightened as he thought about her thinking so little of him. He knew damn well of her purpose and her part to Ryukotsusei, so why she continued to lie to him, he did not understand. She whimpered as he brought his face down to hers, his eyes glaring straight into her cinnamon ones. Rin started to claw at his hands as it was getting hard for her to breath, if he kept this up she was sure she would pass out. Sesshomaru loosened his grip but did not let go.

"You have no say in the matter. I will take you back with me, by force if necessary. I have use for you, and nothing you can say will tell me other wise. This is not another random meeting between us _Rin_." He growled letting her go as she slumped back on the door, coughing trying to steady her breathing.

Something tugged in the back of his head at the sight of Rin, a bruise beginning to form on her neck that he had been squeezing, but he pushed it away quickly. He would not get involved with her, and that was final. Still panting and holding her neck, Sesshomaru slipped his arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. He opened her door and ran at his demon speed back to his car, Rin kicking and pounding at his back the whole way. But he simply did not care as he could feel nothing of her weak attempts to hurt him.

A pleasured growl suddenly escaped him as she bit his ear playfully, nibbling at the tip. He had his hand on the car door, but lost all train of thought as she continued to bit down on his ear. He came to realize she was not doing it to pleasure him, nor was it playful in her case, but to him it was down right gratifying. She was probably unaware at what she was doing to him, thinking she was causing him pain as he groaned, but it was the exact opposite. He smirked and slowly moved his hand alongside her thigh, grinning that she was still in her little stripper outfit, and went to grab her butt squeezing it for good measure.

Rin let go of his ear once feeling him squeeze her rear, and began to squirm in his hold, feeling really uncomfortable that he was touching her in such a way she did not want to be touched. She heard a door open and was unceremoniously thrown into the passenger seat, Sesshomaru towering over her wide eyed frame. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned into her, his lips brushing against her ear and licking the outer shell. A small gasp escaped her as she tried to move away from him, his hands holding her hips in place.

"Hn, you were not so shy when we were back at the club. I wonder, why the sudden change?" He whispered licking her ear once more."Let this be a warning Onna, though you are serving a purpose of me bringing you with myself, don't let me change you're purpose to something. . . different, than what it has to be." He growled out the last sentence and backed away from her, closing the door.

She sat silently while he got in the driver seat and sped off, her not knowing where exactly but made no move to ask. What he said was bugging her though, and she could not fathom as to why. it's true she didn't feel shy in anyway when she was dancing and grinding on him, was it because she held power back then? Rin never did like being the submissive type, or being intimidated. That was one of her weakness and could understand why the sudden change of their intimacy encounter. She wasn't sure what she was, being dragged by Sesshomaru. She couldn't quite call herself a prisoner, though she was taken against her own free will.

Sighing she cast a sideways glance at Sesshomaru who was concentrating, a little to hard in her case, on the road. She might as well ask where he was taking her. Rin was about to open her mouth when Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She frowned at the look he gave her that obviously said,'out with it'. _Such an impatient bastard._

"I just wanted to ask where you were taking me." She turned to look out the window before looking back at him."Apparently we're not in the east anymore." She murmured.

She heard him snort but chose not to comment on it. She already got chocked by the ass, she did not want to find out what he would do to her next time."We our headed to the west,Onna. That is where my gang is."

Rin narrowed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek before looking out the side window. How he found out where she lived, she did not know but wished he hadn't. Ryukotsusei would come looking for her when he finds out she's missing. Well after he sends out Naraku of course. But either way she feared that if he found her in the west, he would think she betrayed him. Even if she's not devoted to him she still respected him, out of fear none the less. She clicked her tongue and turned to face Sesshomaru who was already waiting for her to speak.

She grunted."You know, it wouldn't kill you to say my name instead of calling me woman." She rolled her eyes as he smirked."It would only be fair if in return I called you demon."

Sesshomaru's smirked faded as he glared at her for a few seconds before turning back to the road."Fine Rin, I will call you by you're name." He said and stopped the car, not looking at her."We're here."

Rin gulped as she stared at the building before her. She knew he would live in a mansion but this was far from that. It was almost like a castle. She stiffened as he got out the car and made his way over to her side. She thought about locking the door, but decided that would be a waste seeing as he has the keys and he could easily break the door open. Licking her lips Rin watched as Sesshomaru opened the door and grabbed her arm, practically ripping it off, and dragged her out the car.

She didn't know what to expect once inside, but was dreading the outcome. Her breath caught in her throat as they stopped in front of two large double doors and unconsciously gripped Sesshomaru's arm. He made no move to stop her and simply smirked at her change of scent, but quickly frowned as he remembered that he would not get attached. He glanced back at the door and narrowed his eyes; this is were their little game ends, and where they start getting serious.

* * *

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

**A/N: Ahh sorry it took so long to update, I've been sick for almost a week and haven't been in the mood to update. But I'm feeling better and have a lot more publishing to do. Also this chapter is where it takes off so things will be getting intense from now on. Review!**

** Thank you to sesshrin devoter, myhanyoupuppy247, momo, NiQNiQ, and rawrlioonn for Reviewing.**

**sesshrin devoter- Haa yeah I know they both are a little ooc, but Sesshomaru I'm trying not to make as much. Rin yup I like her when she has attitude, makes her more in character to me. As far as inner delima, I think Sesshomaru is just stubborn. He is in a way if you think about it. But hey, that's why we love him.=)**


	5. Only just Begun

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.5**

**Only just Begun**

* * *

White was what she was greeted with when the double doors opened, having to cover her eyes with a raised arm at the intense light. Her heart beat raced painfully within her chest as the light began to die down, demons left and right staring at her with narrowed eyes. Rin bit her lower lip and chewed on it roughly trying to ignore the hint of lust the demons were transmiting through their wide grins and blood shed eyes. It scared her to know she was in a place that were enemies with the Akai ryuu, she was sure Ryukotsusei's scent was lingering all over her. She nearly screamed her lungs out when a hand tightly squeezed her arm and began dragging her down a corridor, passing the demons as they licked their lips.

While walking down the halls, Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance at the corner of his eye to look at Rin. Her scent had spiked up in fear when they had entered the mansion, not that he was worried in any sense of the matter, but it only had the other Inuyoukai yearning her taste of blood. Plus, ningen women were a better treat to demons that made fucking a whole lot sweeter for them. He pitied those who chose to lower themselves to such, it was the reason they were at war in the first place, if it not had been for the whore his father chose to mate with, they would have been at peace with the east. It didn't matter to Sesshomaru that the east and the west did not trust each other, but to have another powerful gang as an ally would increase the rise of strength and authority to those who chose to oppose them.

They stopped in front of a pair of white shoji doors, a symbol of a half crescent moon on each side that resembled the one on his forehead. There would be no meeting regarding Rin, that much he knew, his father would want to see her first above anything else. What he intended to do with her, Sesshomaru could not care less, she knew of Ryukotsusei's plans as well as his whereabouts and that was all he cared for. With his right hand still holding it's grip on her arm Sesshomaru slid aside the door, pulling her in front of him. Not aware of how hard he had pulled her, Rin ended up falling on her knees, making it look like as if she were bowing. Toga sat on his thrown raising an amused eyebrow at the accidental gesture caused by his son. He raised his eyes to look at Sesshomaru who only seemed to shrug, closing the door behind him.

"I can see why Ryukotsusei likes you above all, you're so formal and well-mannered." He joked, noticing how she stiffened at hearing Ryukotsusei's name."But please, I'd rather you stand; the floor is quite dirty."

Rin's brow scrunched together in mock irritation and confusion. She couldn't tell whether he was being serious or making fun of her, she knew he could tell by now she was a slave, mind you. But the tone he used was hard to decipher. She stood anyway not wanting him to do anything harmful towards her. She shyly looked up at him and could not help but smirk. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru, only with a more. . . .goofy look. She wondered if this is what Sesshomaru would look like if he were to smile. It wouldn't suit him now that she thought about it. She grunted in objection when Sesshomaru once again took a hold of her arm and dragged her closer to, his father she guessed.

The demon got up from his chair and made his way towards her in long strides. Rin didn't feel intimidated, she couldn't sense anything bad coming from him. Toga stopped in front of her, placing his thumb and index under her chin and grabbing a gentle but stern hold between them, and turned her head from side to side, examining her. Rin gulped once he released her and took a step back staring at her with a cold and serious expression, not a trace of humor on his face what so ever.

"Interesting.. . . So you're not just another woman he uses and disposes of. His scent on you is _very_ strong my dear, yet he hasn't marked you." He swiftly cupped her cheeks, slightly digging his fingers into the sides, causing her to whimper."But I still can't evaluate what you are to him, besides a chase."

He stared into Rin's wide eyes for a few more minutes before softly loosening his grip and winking at her. If her eyes were wide before, they were by now bulging out her eye socket. _What the hell does that mean?_ She felt a tug on her arm and looked down to see the demon pry Sesshomaru's hand off, only causing him to squeeze even tighter. Just as she thought her arm was about to break in half, the hold was finally removed. She sighed in relief when both her arm and her chin were released from both the death grips, though the grip on her cheek was far from painful.

"Sesshomaru, where do you think this young lady's ligeance lie?" The daiyoukai asked sitting back down on his throne. Rin held her arm that had been clutched against her chest looking back and forwarth between the two.

Sesshomaru snorted as if he were just asked the dumbest question in the world."Where do you think father? It is obvious she is Ryukotsusei's mate, who was sent to spy on me. Twice have I coincidentally crossed paths with the Onna, and twice has there been some sort of mayhem." He narrowed his eyes glancing back at Rin."She was even told to bring me to Naraku. . . .Unconscious."

Toga rest his head on his closed fist, glaring at his son. He would have thought the boy would have caught on by now. He was after all just a pup, but even so he should see what is right in front of him. Sesshomaru had skillfully dodged his question towards the girl and chose to instead accuse her of being an accomplice of Ryukotsusei. He wondered if there was anything that wasn't similar to Inuyasha and his son, they were both stubborn, ignorant, and narcissistic. Letting a smirk form on his face, the daiyoukai closed his eyes and waved his hand.

"Take her home Sesshomaru." He said quietly before opening his eyes, seriousness taking over his features."Rin is not an accomplice of any sort to that fool. She knows absolutely nothing of his plans."

Rin cast her eyes to the floor, a soft smile stretching her face. Finally, someone understands she was not apart of Ryukotsusei's gang in anyway. She picked her head up and bowed before him, and turned to leave when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and stopped her in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt something hard press against her head, a clicking noise sending an alarm to go off in her body. She gasped when her body was turned to once again face the demon, who was now standing. _Great now I'm gonna die. . . . . _

"My father has not dismissed you Rin. It's not wise to walk out there with other demons who will not think twice about killing you." He whispered in her ear. She felt a little relieved upon hearing him say that, but stiffened when she felt him circle a finger around her naval.

Rin swallowed hard trying to find her voice. It was not comforting to feel him circling her naval, and was sure as hell not relaxing to have a gun pointed at her head. She heard a cough and looked up to see the demon grinning."It's alright my dear, I should have informed you first. Sesshomaru escort _Rin _back to her home, I'm sure she's quite tired."

"Y-you're not gonna kill me? I can leave just like that?" She asked perplexed as she felt Sesshomaru suddenly stop his ministrations. She knew she should just be quiet and not push her luck, but she was too confused to care."I'm the enemy remember? It wouldn't be right to let me walk out of here alive."

Toga's eyes were slightly widened, his mouth hanging open at her proclamation. He noticed the icy glare his son was giving her, but she failed to notice. He couldn't help but chuckle. She was quite the fire cracker."Would you like me to kill you?" He inquired grinning at her shocked expression."You make it sound as if you'd like to die,Rin. Is there a reason for that?"

A silence filled the room as Rin didn't respond to his question. She knew it was wrong to suggest he kill her, but she was scared that Ryukotsusei would smell their scent on her. She didn't want to go back knowing that he would make her his mate, bonding them together forever. She couldn't live the life she was living anymore, she wanted out. But voicing her thoughts to the one who took her in, gave her clothes, food, money, it could all be taken away from her just as easily as it had been given. She licked her dry lips, feeling how chapped they have become, and looked back up at the daiyoukai.

"No. I'm sorry I just. . . I'm sorry." She repeated looking back down at the floor."Thank you, but I'd like to go home now."

Toga narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows as if in deep thought. He knew why she didn't want to return back to the east. The moment he first saw her back when she was ten years old, he knew when Ryukotsusei found her, he would make her his when she came of age. Why he hasn't done it by now, he wasn't sure, which only puzzled him more."Izayoi" He called softly.

The sound of a door creaking open brought Rin to pick her head up, trying to look over Sesshomaru's shoulder. He removed the glock from her head and placed it back around his waist. Slowly but not letting go, he lowered his hand to her hip holding her in place. She hated to admit it but being pushed up against his body was making her hot; though at a time like this she shouldn't be getting any thoughts in her head. She watched as an older woman in her early thirties walk by her and continued until stopping and bowing in front of Sesshomaru's father. _Wow she must be his wife._ The woman turned around and Rin couldn't help but blush. She was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was long and black that stopped around her waist, her eyes were a dark shade of brown that had a shine to them. She was wearing an expensive looking dress that was black and strapless. _Yup definitely his wife._

"I apologize Rin for being rude, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Toga Takahashi, and this is my mate Izayoi. She is Sesshomaru's step mother and Inuyasha's mother."

Rin continued to stare as the lady known as Izayoi bowed to her and smiled."Hello there Rin, it's nice to meet you." Rin nodded her head before looking up at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at her.

"Sesshomaru go on and take Rin home. I just wanted her to meet Izayoi before she left." He grinned waving his hand once more."Leave."

Without another word Sesshomaru roughly grabbed her hand -relieved that it wasn't her arm this time- and hurriedly pulled her out the room.

Izayoi smiled as the shoji doors closed behind them and turned to look at her mate, who was frowning. She knew why Toga was upset but could not find the right words to ease his mind. She sighed before gently taking his hand in hers, him looking up at her with an eyebrow raised, and bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips. They pulled apart after a few seconds, her smile now gone and her lips pursed in a thin line."He will make the right choice on his own time my love. You can't guide him in _that_ direction. To him it would be following in you're footsteps, which is what he is afraid of."

Toga stared at his wife wide eyed before casually grinning, a mischievous glint in his eyes before saying,"Sesshomaru? Afraid? He is not afraid Izayoi; to him what I've done is a disgrace, and chooses not to follow in my steps, so he himself does not disgrace this family. I am willing to face what may come our way for the treachery I have done. I just wanted my son to realize, falling in love is not a weakness nor a predicament of some sort."

Both sat there staring into each others eyes, letting the words echo throughout the room. It was obvious they both knew what was coming, saddened that they could no longer do anything about it. Because of the mistake Toga made, they lost all the respect and followers they once had. True, they still had a decent amount but not as much as they use too. Closing his eyes he inwardly sighed, moving his hands around his wife's hip, pulling her closer to him. He knew what was going to happen to him and Izayoi. The daiyoukai was not afraid, he knew the risks of mating a concubine, he broke a law, but he did not regret anything. He would face what was coming, and he would face it with pride. But for now he would hold his lover in his arms, not knowing when it will be the last time he does so. _Izayoi. . .. . . . . . ._She snuggled closer to him, sighing as he buried his nose into her neck, sniffing his mating mark.

_The war has only just begun. . . . . . . . .. . ._

* * *

Rain fell onto the window, scattering to thousands of droplets. Soemthing. . . . . .there was something not right. After they had left, Rin saw something in both Toga and Izayoi's eyes. Sadness, hope, grief, she wasn't sure but she knew there was _something._ It was almost as if they were trying to let her know a secret. A secret they were forced to hide. Sighing she turned to look at Sesshomaru who's eyes were narrowed, fists griping the steering wheel in a death grip, brows furrowed in deep concentration. Rin wondered if he was upset she couldn't be of use to him in finding Naraku or Ryukotsusei, or that she was still alive. Either one could be it for all she knew. She turned back to look out the window, now feeling his eyes on her.

_What is this feeling? Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?_ Rin felt the car jerk, then come to a sudden stop. Her eyes gazed around until spotting her apartment just on the other side of the street. Rin frowned before turning to look at Sesshomaru, who was staring back at her."Umm. . . .I. . . . .thanks." She mumbled unbuckling her seat belt and opening the side door, feeling little droplets of rain fall on her hand.

Sesshomaru made no sign of responding but nodded, letting her know he had heard her. Smiling faintly she nodded back before closing the door and walking across the street to her apartment. He watched as she suddenly turned halfway and waved, running into the residence as the rain picked up. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the wheel, starting up the car, and driving off back to the mansion. He had felt the sudden change in her scent go from relief to pain, though not the kind of pain from being injured, but pain mentally as if she was troubled by a thought. He noticed the look his father gave her as well.

_Father, what is it you were trying to tell me? Why must you hide stuff from me?_

Indeed, his father was hiding something from him. For what reason he wasn't sure of. If there was one thing that angered Sesshomaru, it was being lied to. The war was coming and soon, but they were far from ready. Of course the taiyoukai was not worried, it was the fact they had no information, seeing as Naraku knew most of their plans and gave it all to Ryukotsusei's gang, leaving them with nothing. But there was something off with his father. He blamed the human bitch for making him weak. If it had not been for her, they would still be allys with the east, they would still have most of their comrades, they would still have the honor of their family name. But his father fell in _love _with the whore, fucked her, and brought Inuyasha into this damn world. The first hanyou to ever be reproduced, came from his father, the great Inu no taisho, and a common whore.

He vowed never to make that same mistake. There was no woman worthy enough to be his mate. The only thing he found them useful for was to fuck, nothing more and nothing less. He should be the rightful ruler of the Inu gang, and by damn he would. Ryukotsusei will die by his hands and no one else. _It's only just begun. . . . . _

* * *

Pulling the covers back, Rin tied her dripping wet hair into a loose bun, and crawled into bed. Different things were running in her head twenty miles an hour, questions waiting to be answered, feelings ready to be discovered, thoughts coming to an end. She had thought after leaving the mansion Sesshomaru was going to kill her, but to her surprise he didn't. Their conversation playing in her head like a movie, his words sinking deep in to her mind.

_They made their way to the car, Sesshomaru finally letting go of her hand only for a short while, before softly placing his hands on her shoulders, an understanding in his eyes. She looked up at him in curiosity as to why he was not suddenly man handling her anymore. She watched him take in a deep breath before looking straight into her eyes, his face looking as if it were in pain._

_"Rin, I am serious when i say this is the last time we will meet." He started squeezing her shoulders when she looked away from him. Narrowing her eyes she looked back up at him."This. . .has to stop. I will _really_ kill you if I ever see you again."_

_She harshly bit on her lower lip as hard as she could, trying to find the right words to say."Why? I mean I know why, but I thought you would understand by now, I mean nothing to __Ryukotsusei_." _She whispered. _

_Rin was by now more confused than she had ever been in her life. Why did she care if they never met again? She shouldn't, plain and simple. They were never friends or lovers to begin with, just two people who happened to meet under different circumstances. He was a demon, a killer who's cold and heartless, while she on the other hand is a human who's warm and loving. Perhaps it was just physical attraction? She wouldn't know though, she was a virgin after all._

_Sesshomaru scoffed releasing her shoulders."Hn. For that I was wrong to criticize. I will not kill you, as my father has not ordered me to, and it would be a waste to do so. However, once I take you home, it will be the end of this exchange between us."_

_He opened the passenger door waiting for her to get in. Rin softened her features before climbing in and closing the door herself. So it would end here. No more running into each other, no more accusing her of being in close with Ryukotsusei. Sesshomaru got in the driver's seat, turned on the engine and drove off, letting the silence engulf the vehicle. He was right, this had to be the end._

Rin snorted flipping onto her back pulling the covers up to her chin. It didn't matter to her anymore. Hell, she'll probably kill him the next time she see's his ass. She smirked before shaking her head. No, she could never take someone's life, no matter what the reason. As ignorant as it sounds, she thought everyone should get a second chance. Whether it be a killer, rapist, abuser. . . .a demon in the yakuza. Rin stilled for a moment before closing her eyes. _Whatever. . . .this isn't my war anyway. This time, I'm staying out of it no matter what._

* * *

**A/N: Well it wasn't as intense as it should be huh? Haa of course it isn't, with my stories, I never say what chapter will be the one where it darkens. For right now I'm slowly working on the apprehensive feelings between Sesshomaru and Rin. I know it's kinda playing backwards right? Well, that's how I work, first comes love, than comes gruesome pain and heartbreak. I i had to take a guess, I'd say maybe, MAYBE, chapter 7 will be where it really takes off. Who knows I like to hold back.=) But I do promise, the dark angst is coming real soon. **

**Thank you to K and NIQNIQ for reviewing!**

**K- The first chapter was kinda awkward huh? Yea I noticed it too but hey, I'm an amateur writer ya know? It's just my nature.=)**

**NiQNiQ- Believe me it won't be for awhile. He's working on it though, so like I said first comes the smut, then darkness, then possibly the love. Though when I said first comes love, I mean the love they don't know is there, but slowly growing.**

****Playlist that inspired this Chappy****

**Breaking Benjamin- What Lies Beneath**

**Three days grace- On my Own**

**Yui- Good-bye Days**

**- - - - - -Please Review- - - - - -**


	6. Downfall of us All

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Warning: Lime(Sexual content)**

**Ch.6**

**Downfall of us All**

* * *

_9:04 p.m_

Warm, wet lips wrapped themselves around his hard shaft swirling her tongue around the head, green glazed over eyes staring back up into tinted red. Using one of her free hands she grasped what was left that could not fit in her mouth and began pumping him up and down in lazy strokes. A low groan fell from his lips, his clawed hand reaching out and taking a fist full of black hair, quickening her to the pace he wanted her to pursue. Her movements increased as he tightened his hold on her hair, roughly bringing her down to his member to take him all the way in. She gagged at the forceful command, and pulled back taking him out of her wet cavern, saliva dripping from the edge of her mouth. Feeling the heat leave his lower region, Sesshomaru looked down at the panting demoness who held onto her throat, glaring at him.

He lifted an eyebrow and reached his hand out to her, the demoness simply swatting his hand away as she continued evening out her breath. A low growl assembled within his chest at the repudiate gesture, angry that she had refused his beneficence. She ignored his growl of displeasure and stood from her kneeling form, rubbing her neck that throbbed from the inside due to his rough housing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I think it's time for me to leave." She croaked, clearing her throat at the harshness that sound off."Thank you for having me."

Sesshomaru leaned back against his chair smirking at the huskiness in her voice. He glanced down and noticed his member was still hard and erect, due to the fact she was incapable of knowing how to really _pleasure_ someone as abundant as him, in a matter of speaking. He was rich, the future heir of the western lands, feared by those who are too afraid to question his motives. What did he care if she left him unfinished? She was no different from the other woman who walked along the corridors in his mansion. She was easily replaceable.

"Oh? Tell me Akai, are you upset that you are not competent in deep throating?" He chuckled as her narrowed eyes widened in embarrassment. Was he wrong?"I see. . .you may leave my sight then. Send the next girl in once you let yourself out." He waved his hand to dismiss her from his presence.

She scoffed."You son of a bi-" She stopped as he shot her a warning glare. She was lucky to still be standing there even after slapping his hand moments earlier."Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

He leaned his cheek onto his closed fist letting his head lean to the side, watching as she swung her hips out his room, slamming the door a little too hard for his liking. He would put her in her place later when he saw fit, but right now, he would see to the problem that was between his legs. With his non clawed hand, he curled his fingers around his thick shaft, feeling it throb within his hold. He hissed at the coldness of his hand. Reclining his head back to rest on the cushioned seat, he worked his hand up and down in slow but hard strokes, eliciting a soft growl from his mouth.

A tightening not began to form in his stomach as he pumped his hard cock at a faster pace, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his member. After he had drove Rin home a week ago, a sexual desire to fuck spiked up all through his being. He wasn't sure what had caused it but did not dwell on the thought for long, as once he got home he fucked every concubine that crossed his path. In a way he had thought maybe he was in heat, but came to the conclusion that males can't. Only females can go into heat. His cock pulsed in his hand as the speed of his movements were pushing him closer to his peak.

_Fuck._ She wouldn't leave his mind. As much as he tried, Sesshomaru could not get Rin out of his head. Most of the time he thought about her in little to no ways of intimacy conduct. But other times he thought of what it would feel like to have her tight, hot, sex wrapped around his large cock, while he pumped in and out of her. Sesshomaru groaned as his peak was fast approaching. Pumping his shaft two more times he came. Hot, white seed shooting into his hand as he thrust his hips a few more times to empty himself. He let his head fall back as he let his breathing even out, running his clawed hand through the sweaty dampness of his hair.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ They never once had a civil conversation and hardly knew each other. He had only met the damn girl twice, so why the sudden feelings? He supposed it probably had something to do with his youkai, being a dog demon did have it's disadvantages. Standing up he made his way to the bathroom, a very needed shower was what he required at the moment. Undressing himself, he turned the water on cold and stepped into the stall, hissing as the freezing water hit his back, his hardening member already hanging limp. It had barley accrue to him the wench did not send up another supplant for his sexual craving. He grinned as he had yet _another _reason to punish the bitch for her lack of perceptive orders being given.

He rolled his head to the side, placing one hand flat on the tile wall while the other ran through his long silver tresses of hair. Said demon didn't even bother turning his head as another presence made themselves known. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath before turning to look over his shoulder, his father leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. It wasn't one of his normal mocking or playful smiles, it was a regretful yet sorrowful kind of smile. He lifted a brow at his father in question, not caring the least he was standing naked in the shower.

"Is there a reason to why you are in my room father?" He asked nonchalantly, turning to face him fully. His mournful smile was replaced by none other than his teasing ones.

"My, my Sesshomaru. . . . .I didn't know my genetics were passed down to you as well. You're bigger than Inuyasha." He chuckled as Sesshomaru scoffed and turned off the shower."I see Akai did not pleasure you in to a good mood." He added as an after thought at his sons grumpy mood.

Toga reached for a towel and threw it to his son, who caught it with one hand and began drying himself off. He walked back into Sesshomaru's bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed as he got dressed. Sesshomaru walked back out and watched as his father picked up a picture by the bed. A small laugh escaped him as he stared at the picture with amusement."Ah, the first day Inuyasha was born, you still had that sour look on you're face. Nothing changes does it?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and leaned against the wall by his door, glaring at his father. Something wasn't right. His father never talked to him about petty shit or old memories with him and Inuyasha, considering he knew how much he couldn't stand the imbecile. So this was. . . strange to say the least. His father was at a vulnerable state and if he didn't watch himself, he could be taken off at any given time.

Sesshomaru snorted."I do not care for meaningless pep talks. If there is something you wish to say to me, then say it."

The daiyoukai looked up at his son, a flash of disappointment in his eyes. Sesshomaru did not notice however as he had turned his head away from his father. Smirking, Toga looked down once more at the picture in his hands. There in the picture was a young Sesshomaru with a frowned face as he held a baby Inuyasha who had a large amount of his elder's brother hair in his mouth. He couldn't help but smile and unconsciously ran his thumb over the frame. So, this was it. Furrowing his brows, Toga tucked the picture in his pocket and stood from the bed, staring at his son who was also staring at him intently.

"No. You are obviously not ready to hear what I have to say, for you are still a stubborn pup who fails to listen. Answer me this Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" He asked sternly, his eyes piercing into his son.

Sesshomaru shifted his weight at his father's sudden change of tone in his voice. Had he someone to protect? Amber hues stared into matching pairs as he pondered the question in his head. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Why was his father acting like this? Snorting he pushed himself off the wall and walked to his balcony. So he had been right when he said there was something his father was hiding from him, but chose not to tell him. _Stubborn pup he says. . . . . _

"As ignorant as you are son, you make it seem as if you know everything there is about life. Why? Because you live on instinct, as do I. The only difference between us though, is I chose to follow my heart, unlike you who chooses to follow his beliefs. Are you that confident in yourself that you think you're too good for anyone? I expected you to be hard headed but not an idiot. You are not yet worthy enough to hear my words of exposition on being a daiyoukai." He paused noticing how his son stilled at the last part." Nor will you ever get the chance to hear them. It's all on you now Sesshomaru. I can no longer help you. In time it will all make sense to you, and you will understand what it is you feel."

A gust of wind blew as Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red. He swiftly turned around to confront his father, but he was no longer there. His eyes widened slightly and turned back to look at the buildings that lie in the west. There was something missing in his father's speech. Stretching out his arm he looked at the whatch on his wrist. _9:32. _Narrowing his red eyes he turned back into his room and grabbed his keys on his night stand. In time he said, it will make sense to him. A daiyoukai has all the time in the world, so why would he make it sound as if he had little time left? Stopping at his door he sniffed the air, his father's sent still in the air. _Fear._ He threw open the door, nearly breaking it off the wall and ran down the hall. Something was about to happen, and he needed to find his father and quick.

* * *

_8:34 pm(Thirty minutes earlier)_

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

The hanyou looked over at his longtime girlfriend kagome, a frown crossing his face. It was strange about what his father had told him. He had came into his room and started talking in words that didn't make since to him, not that anything he said made since, but there was something off about his old man. Even his mom was acting out of character. She was usually all smiles and her happy go lucky self was always in a cheerful mood. But all week she had been telling him how much she loved him and no matter what she would always watch over him. He knew how much she loved him, but she kept saying it like it was the last time she'd ever say it again.

His lips thinned in a line."No, something's not right. My mom's been acting different all week, and so has my old man. He was talkin' real weird."

Kagome frowned and hugged him closer to her, him wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. He was sure he had scented fear, in his father. It was just strange and he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. His father's words playing in his head over and over._"Whatever happens to me and your mother, know that we love you and Sesshomaru. Listen to you're brother no matter what Inuyasha, you two need each other more than you think. You could teach him a few things about letting loose." _

He narrowed his eyes unwrapped himself from Kagome. He stood up and walked over to his bed picking up his phone._8:46_. His father had told him to stay put in his room, until Sesshomaru came to get him. Why, he didn't know, his father didn't bother explaining to him. The very last thing he said was he needed to speak to Sesshomaru. Yup, something was definitely going on.

* * *

_10:14 pm_

Soft hands squeezed the calloused hands that held onto hers, a silent sob falling from her eyes. Several glaring eyes stared at the couple in the middle of the room. It was the moment they had been waiting for, the moment that the couple got what was coming to them. One demon boldly stepped forward, reaching out to grab the woman who held on to her lover for dear life. A low threatening growl halted the demon's movements and backed up among the others. Red eyes watched in amusement before stepping into the light, a wide grin on his face.

"Toga, nice of you to finally join us. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." He paused looking at the woman behind him." Izayoi, looking lovely as ever."

The daiyoukai snarled at his heated rival, angry that it had come down to this. Him, the most powerful demon of all japan, fell into the pit of fire, to die by the hands of Ryukotsusei. It killed him deep inside to be seen as weak and vulnerable in front of his rival gang, his mate right at his side to witness his downfall. Ah, but how did it come to this? How did the great Inu no Taisho fall in the hands of his hated enemy? Simple. All it took was one, weak, little, human girl. Ryukotsusei was not stupid to say the least. He had known after smelling Rin the night after the first shooting, the son of his enemy had found a liking to her. Was it serious? He didn't know nor care, if she was of interest to the Inu gang, she would be used as a threat.

"I am sure you have." Toga growled out, baring his fangs as other demons tried to make a grab for Izayoi."If you have waited so long to kill me, then do it."

Ryukotsusei's grinned widened as he flicked his wrist, gun shots echoing through the room. Before he could get to her, a cat demon took a hold of Izayoi, throwing her to his boss. Everyone stopped shooting and watched in silence as the Inuyoukai fell to his knees, blood falling from his torso, and other parts of his body. It was dead quiet as a single gun fire went off, Toga watching in horror as his mate, the mother of his son, the love of his life, fell lifeless to the hard cement floor. Red was all he saw as he began to transform to his dog form. Another shot went off, piercing his left shoulder and stopping his transformation.

If it had been another demon, they would think it was foolish to die for a mere _human._Though he had broke a law, courting a human, he knew his legacy would live on whether he died or not. Dieing for the human was worth it all, he knew it as did Izayoi. He was glad she had met the young woman before their time came to an end. Falling to the ground, he stretched his hand out taking his dead mates small, cold hand in his. He hoped his words got through to his son, but knew whether it did or not, he could not stay away for long.

"Pathetic. You were always so kind hearted when it came to humans old friend." A voice sneered down at him."Now you will die a disgraceful death because of you're liking to _them_."

Footsteps stomped all around him until he heard no more. A small grin formed on his face as he squeezed his loves hand for reassurance. How naive Ryukotsusei still was. What Sesshomaru felt was more then just an 'interest', it was far beyond that. Being a dragon demon he failed to understand how being a dog demon works. _Sesshomaru. . . . . ._It was all in his hands now. Toga put all his faith in his eldest son, he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't disappoint him, not that he ever has, but it was a guarantee that he would make the right choice.

_Sesshomaru. . . .Do you have someone to protect. . . . . . . _

* * *

**A/N: Awe I know I'm such a meany for killing them.=( Sorry, it plays out in the end believe me. I know this chapter didn't have much sessh/Rin in it, it was mostly meant for Toga and Izayoi and their death. The answer to Sesshomaru's feelings is in there, so if you know what will happen, don't say anything! Haa it's kinda confusing I know, it'll make sense in the end.**

**Thank you to NIQNIQ, k, and raptor-akida for reviewing!**

**k- Haha your welcome! Here's a little smut just for you k!**

**NIQNIQ- Yeah I know, he just wants Sessh to understand is all. Being a parent ain't ever easy=)**

****Playlist that inspired this chappy****

**Breaking Benjamin- Dear Agony**

**Three days grace- Take me under**

**Daughtry- Crashed**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - -**


	7. Deception of the Mind pt1

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.7**

**Deception of the Mind pt.1**

* * *

_11:23(Outside the eastern valley)  
_

Bright stars shined up in the dark sky, casting a sparkling glow down on the world. She almost forgot how beautiful they looked at night. No matter how black the world may be, the stars always cast a light to brighten the day. Nowadays it was difficult to actually enjoy the scenery, without having to work all the time. Lifting up her small hand Rin placed it over the top of her left breast, feeling her heart beat softly against her palm. She just got back from an early shift at the club and decided to relax, so here she lay on the hood of her car, staring up into the sky. She had made up an excuse that she was not feeling well so took the rest of the night off, the intensity of her consciousness warning her of an enigma that was not right. In her mind she thought maybe she was just paranoid, so she waved off the bad feeling that everything was fine, and nothing was wrong.

Shutting her eyes she took a deep breath, feeling her heart beat quicken. It had been a week since she last saw Sesshomaru, and just like he had promised, has not seen him sense. It bothered her a little that he no longer came by the club anymore, and that she no longer had to worry about running into him unexpectedly. But then again, she was grateful that she no longer had to see him. The bastard was an ass with a bad attitude and an even worse reputation. It felt good to finally be alone and not having to worry if he'll bust through her door and kidnap her again. Although she still wasn't free, she now had only one demon to worry about.

Sighing she propped herself on her elbows and continued to stare at the sky for a few more seconds, and slid off the car. What concern of hers was it to care about where he was? She was fine before she met him and would be fine now that he was gone. Her life may not be perfect but she still managed to get by, even if it was controlled by Ryukotsusei. _For fuck sakes we only met each other twice!_ The damn idiot was even dumb enough to believe she was apart of the Akai ryuu, and even chose to ignore her even when he found out she was in fact telling the truth that she said that she was not. She supposed him being that dense ran in the family, but after meeting his father and step mother, she thought other wise. _Can't say the same for Inuyasha though. . . ._

A small smile played on her lips as she remember her first encounter with his parents. For being the ruler of the Inu gang, Toga was far from what she thought him to be. He was kind, sincere, goofy in a fatherly kind of way. He came off as intimidating but she looked past all that and saw someone who was genuinely sweet. And his step mother Izayoi was the definition of beautiful and compassionate. How Sesshomaru failed to be like them she didn't know, but guessed him being nice would not suit him very well. It puzzled her that the last thing she would remember them by though, was the sadness in their eyes. It held a bit of hope, but she could not place why they would put some kind of hope in her for. Did they expect some kind of miracle to come out of her or something? She frowned at the thought.

"It is not safe to be out here this late, _Rin_."

Rin's entire body froze at the familiar cold voice she wished would leave her alone. Tightly closing her eyes she listened as the loud footsteps made their way towards her, stopping a few feet behind her, but close enough for him to reach out to her. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, making the hairs stand up. She heard him chuckle before speaking in a low, harsh voice, sending a shiver to run up her spine.

"I do not like it when something valuable to me is left in the open for someone to take. You should know better than to worry me." He whispered placing both hands on each of her shoulders."What would I do if something bad were to happen to you?"

Rin tried to steady her breathing that had picked up when he touched her. It made her feel very uneasy when he was so close. Actually, she just felt plain uneasy around him period- wait a minute, did he just refer to her as a possession? Rin took in a deep breath before boldly turning to face him, hiding the scent of anger. Just as she was about to speak, she noticed something different about Ryukotsusei. Furrowing her brows, she slowly raised her hand to the side of his face, gently stroking it with the tips of her fingers,before pulling her hand away. Rubbing her fingers together she brought them close to her face, her eyes widening in horror. A gasp escaped her as a calloused hand shot out and took a hold of her wrist. Bringing her hand to his face he looked down at the sticky dried substance on her fingers, his lips tightening in a thin line.

"Hmm, I see I missed a spot." He said nonchalantly, looking back up at Rin and grinning."Thank you for cleaning it for me my dear."

"W-what is this?" She shrieked trying to back up but was only held in place as the hold on her wrist tightened. Her lips began to tremble as something clicked in her head. Toga, sadness, Ryukotsusei being here at this hour, the _blood_ that was on his face. Her eyes shot up in pure anger and disbelief, tears now falling from her eyes."What happened? What did you do?"

Ryukotsusei's eyes narrowed as she raised her voice to him, jealousy was never a nice feeling. "Rin, I suggest you lower you're voice. Do not forget who it is you are speaking to-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOGA YOU SON OF A _BITCH_!" Rin yelled, forgetting who he was at the moment, as she struggled to pull her hand out of his grasp."LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Before Rin could shout out another word, something hard made contact with her face knocking her to the cold ground. Ryukotsusei let go of her wrist afraid that he would break it by mistake. Eyes still narrowed as he looked down at the girl he thought would never raise her voice to him. He was beyond furious that she would not care to put her life on the line, for an outburst concerning his fallen enemy. He was poorly mistaken to think it was just an interest the Inu gang had with her, but she with them as well. What she meant to them would never be known now that Toga was dead. Smirking, he picked up the unconscious Rin and opened up his car door, placing her in the backseat as he got in the drivers seat.

This little chat of theirs would never happen again. He broke the promise he made that he would never lay a hand on her, but his anger got the best of him. Lucky for him, he did not hit her that hard to cause serious damage. But dealing with Rin would have to wait at the moment. His main concern was taking the west. They were weak without their leader. Now, was the time to make a move, and that is exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I don't know what to say."

"It's alright Kagome, don't worry about it."

"I can't imagine how upset Sesshomaru is right now."

"Keh, he's not upset wench, he's pissed as hell."

Kagome sat on the edge of her mates bed, watching as he paced back in forwarth in his room. It had only happen an hour ago, but news spread fast when you're in the yakuza. It was printed on the top page of the newspaper in big bold words. **TOGA AND iZAYOI TAKAHASHI MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD.** They had already been getting calls about the news, the elders of the Inu gang devastated about what happened. It was only right that they payed their respect to the two sons of the great Inu no Taisho.

Of course Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, but he was torn inside. Kagome saw how much it pained him that his mother would no longer be with him, that she would not be alive to see him mate and have pups with her. That's what he wanted, and that was what he intended to do the upcoming year. He would never get the chance though. His pups would never meet their grandparents. Now, he was lost more than anything. More so than his brother. Once word had got out to Sesshomaru, he had killed almost everyone that came an inch near him, he was taking it harder than anyone she could tell.

"Inuyasha where do you think he is right now?" Kagome whispered as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Inuyasha glanced at her before stopping in his tracks. He hated seeing her cry.

He sighed."I don't know Kagome. But wherever he is, he needs to get back here. We're not safe unless he's here." Kagome looked up at him confused. He sighed once more."I ain't allowed to call the shots around here, idiot. Sesshomaru's the leader now, not me."

They stayed in silence for a few moments, neither speaking a word. Inuyasha was hurting inside. All he had now was his brother, friends, and his future mate Kagome. It confused him that his old man could get himself killed so easily. He was the most powerful demon in japan, so how the hell could someone murder him? He had enough followers, more allies, he was stronger than the other leaders. So what caused him to fall? Huffing, Inuyasha jumped behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her body lean against his. His father could kill anybody with the flick of his wrist, so it made no sense that he could die so suddenly.

Closing his eyes he breathed in the scent of sakura blossoms. He just hoped wherever his bastard of a brother was, he would not screw up being the new leader. This was what he's been dreaming of his whole life, and now he finally got his wish. He felt bad knowing how close he was with their father. Even though Sesshomaru acted like he never gave a shit in the world about anyone or anything, he respected his father and cared for him more than life itself. He could understand why the fool went on a rampage. Damn, he needed a drink. His mother was murdered as well as his father, his brother who was now the ruler was missing, and his future mate, was pregnant. To top it all off and make matters worse then they already were, now that they were at their lowest point, the war was now, about to start.

* * *

Green liquid formed at the tips of his claws as he slashed the wooden door off the hinges, the couple on the couch startled at the sudden intrustion. Sesshomaru stepped into the small apartment, scanning the room. He snarled at the half naked woman who was now in the corner to leave before he killed her. Grabbing her purse off the floor she ran out the room, leaving both demons in the room. The taiyoukai turned to the demon on the couched, who was reaching for a gun on a side table. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist cutting of the hand of the demon. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his amputated hand. Bending down, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck hoisting him in the air.

"Give me a name."

The demon gagged as he squeezed his neck, forcing him to speak. Loosening his grip just a bit, he gave the demon in his hold room to breathe. Gasping for air, the youkai narrowed his eyes before spitting into his face."I don't know anything! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you shit!" He growled and scratched at Sesshomaru's arm.

Amber hues bled red while wiping off the saliva from his face. He looked over on the table, seeing an i.d card."Jarou, is it? I will ask you once more and if you do not answer me, I will kill you. Now,give. Me. A. Name" He snarled and tightened his hold around his neck. Jarou coughed as it was getting harder for him to breathe. Feeling the air in his lungs leaving him he growled and nodded his head, letting him now he'll comply.

"I don't know all that much. All i heard was the guys talkin' about some human bitch. But that's all I know, I swear!" He panted grabbing onto Sesshomaru's hand."They said she tipped them off about Toga and his mate. She gave them up-" He abruptly fell to the ground from Sesshomaru's death grip, coughing up blood, and breathing heavily.

Jarou looked up to see the back of the demon, his shoulders hunched and his body stilled. His eyes glanced to the side seeing his gun right by his still attached hand and reached out for it. Sensing the obvious movement Sesshomaru turned his head halfway, his fangs barred. Without warning, his poisoned whip shot out, slicing the demons head from his body. Sneering at the sight before him, he turned back facing the door, and walked out to his car. Once in the car, Sesshomaru looked up in the rear view mirror, his eyes still red. Starting up the car, he decided what he needed to do. He knew Jarou was apart of the Akai ryuu, which is why he came to his apartment. The imbecile was weak and pathetic, an easy target to retrieve information.

It was only an hour ago that he followed his father's scent, and it was only and hour ago that all hell broke lose. Laying in his own blood in a broken warehouse, holding the hands of the woman he hated for so long, was the demon he respected. His father. The damn motherfucker had hid his scent, making it harder for Sesshomaru to find him. If he had arrived thirty minutes earlier, he could of saved him. Though being his father, one would think he wouldn't need saving. His fists gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he put on them. How could someone kill a demon that was his father? Inu no Taisho was not an easy opponent to kill that easily.

Sesshomaru sped up, hurrying to reach his destination. Ah, that was right, he was betrayed yet again. Never, in his life did he think the fucking Onna would stoop this low. He told his father that she was not to be trusted, that she was secretly working for Ryukotsusei. As it turned out he was indeed correct. He should have seen through her bullshit. She seduced him into taking her and bringing her back to meet his father, only to sell him short to the enemy. His father was so damn naive that his love for humans clouded his better judgment. It was because of her, his father was dead. _Hn. . . . . . . .father. . . dead?_ Sesshomaru still could not believe his father, the great Inu no Taisho, was dead. _And all it took was for one human bitch to deceive him. _

He slammed on the brakes making the car halt in a loud screech. There he sat in his car, staring at the little blue apartment on the other side of the street. Tonight she will die by his hands, and this time he will not hold back. He actually let her live much to his objection, because his father _trusted_ her. How wrong. . .he was. He pulled out his glock from his pants and cocked it, making sure the safety was off, and stepped out of the car. He made his way to her front door, staring at it for a few moments and narrowed his eyes. Tonight Rin Oshiro, will die.

* * *

**A/n: Well sorry this chapter is a little slow and all over the place. There's a reason why I put it into two. Also I had to make it short, seeing as the second part will be longer. This is where it takes off my friends, yes exciting isn't it? There was more that I wanted to write in this chappy, but I thought it would get off track a little bit. So again sorry that this ch. is slow.**

**Thank you to sesshrin devoter, and raptor-akida for reviewing!**

**sesshrin devoter- I like your output on sessh and rin. haha yeah he does have mixed feelings and opinions towards her because he can't decide between love and duty. That's why he hates her, because he doesn't understand his feelings for her, and what they mean. But he slowly see's what it is that draws him to her, even though he tries to fight it, he can't, cuz' he's a sucker for love. Which is another reason why he is what i would think a little ooc.=p**

****Playlist that inspired this Chappy****

**B.o.b ft. haley williams- airplanes pt.1**

**Breaking Benjamin- Away**

**Paramore- All i wanted**

**- - - - -Review Please- - - - -  
**


	8. Deception of the Mind pt2

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.8**

**Deception of the Mind pt.2**

* * *

"Oww.. . . my head hurts."

Tired brown eyes opened as darkness came into view, the only source of light was that of the moon being reflected from the window. Groaning from the immense pain on her temples, Rin slowly sat up, noticing that through the darkness she was in her room. _When did I get here?_ She brought up a hand to rub the side of her head but stopped short once opening her mouth to yawn. Furrowing her brows in confusion she touched the side of her cheek, a whimper escaping her as there was, what she felt, a big lump the size of a fist. Softly she poked at it again to see if it was really there, and hissed at the stinging sensation. _What the hell happened? It feels like I got kicked in the face by a horse!_ Clenching her cheeks, Rin threw of the covers that she was under and got out of bed, walking towards the door.

She stopped when her hand touched the door handle. Usually it was quiet on the weekdays since everyone was at work, but she lived not too far from the clubs so it should be more noisy then this. Letting go of the door knob she put both hands flat against the door and placed her ear on it, listening on the other side. Her breathing died down as she listened for something, anything to answer as to why it was so damn quiet. She pressed her ear harder against the door and stayed like that for a few moments, not hearing anything suspicious or out of the ordinary,and pulled away shaking her head at her paranoia. Just as she was about to open the door, a loud crash stopped her movements.

Clamping both her hands over her mouth to hold back her scream, Rin took a step back from the door and watched as the lights from under the door turn off, more sounds of objects crashing and being thrown against the wall causing her heart to speed up. The noise stopped as quick as it had started and everything was quiet once more. Rin moved her hands away from her mouth and placed a hand over her chest as her breathing grew more frantic, and ran the other through her tousled hair. _I wonder why the sounds stopped. . . ._ A light bulb suddenly went off in Rin's head as her eyes widened in horror. _No freakin way. . . _Footsteps started outside her room, coming to a stop once in front of her door. Biting her lip in panic, her head turned to the left then the right as she looked for a place to hide. She squeaked hearing the doorknob rattle back and forwarth. A sigh of relief came out as the door had been locked, giving her enough time to hide from the intruder.

_Oh shit, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Where to hide? _Brown eyes fell to the floor where her bed was and inwardly sighed, satisfied at the hiding spot. Getting on her hands and knees Rin crawled towards the bed so the stranger wouldn't hear where she was, and rolled on her stomach and under the bed. She locked her arms together as she lay on her stomach and rest her head on her hands, eyes watching the door. The rattling stopped and Rin sighed in contempt, thinking the stranger had finally given up, until the door was kicked open and flew against the wall, falling on the ground with a loud _thud._ She muffled her scream in her hands and listened to the heavy boots that made their way into her room. _Kami, don't let them find me._

A growl erupted from the being that was in the center of her room obviously angry she was hiding. The growl stopped and the room fell silent, the only sound being heard was from the person who at the moment was. . . . sniffing? Rin squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to the point where she could taste the blood on her tongue. _Great. A demon. A fucking demon broke into my apartment!_ At first, Rin guessed it was probably a demon who had broke in. In fact she knew, but didn't want to believe it. It clicked in her head when the demon was throwing things around and making loud noises; It was only trying to scare her so her heart beat would speed up, making her easier to find. Her eyes snapped open as the footsteps came to a stop in front of her bed. Although she was terrified Rin knew she had to slow her racing heart, or else the demon would be able to sense her if she didn't calm down.

Without warning a hand shot out and took a hold of her hand that wasn't being occupied and pulled her from under the bed. She screamed and started kicking her legs wildly, her hands flying in the air in all directions. She kept her eyes close the whole time, too afraid to look in the eyes of the demon in her home. She was roughly being shook before being tossed onto the bed. Several alarms went off in her head as she snapped her closed eyes open and tried to make a dash for the door, not bothering to look at the demon. of course it was futile as the demon appeared before her blocking the path. It was still too dark to make out the demon, the only light being the moon wasn't enough. Gulping she took small steps back, each one she took the demon stepped forward. The back of her knees hit the side of the bed making her fall on her back, but still she continued and made herself crawl backwards. Nervously she thought of ways to distract the demon before he or she could do something to her. One in particular she wished not to think of at the moment. She licked her dried chapped lips and put her hands in front of her as she felt the bed sink at the extra weight.

"W-wait, please! You don't want to do this, trust me," She jumped feeling a cold hand touch her foot." H-hey! Please I'll do whatever you want just don't kill me!" She yelled raising her arms in the form of an x."Or rape me." She added as the hand slid higher up her leg.

The demon abruptly stopped the hand on her leg from going any further and pulled back, getting completely off the bed. Rin let out an exasperated sigh and balled her small hands into her hair, glad that the demon took his hands off her leg. Her relief was short lived as she was hoisted in the air by the thin strap of her nightgown, the same cold hand now around her throat while the other held her in place. Rin yelped and started to thrash in the demon's hold as the hand around her neck began to tighten. She had thought her plea was enough for the demon to show a little bit of sympathy, but guessed this demon had no remorse. Before she could fall into unconsciousness, she felt the demon remove his hand from her neck and let it fall limp, while the other still held her in the air.

"Whatever I want huh? That is too bad Rin, there is nothing I want that you can give me. I am only here to finish what I should have done the moment I met you. But it seems, I have changed my mind."

Rin's face paled once hearing the demons voice. She reached out her hand so that she could touch his face, only to have it smacked away, a small yelp on her part. If she had been confused in the beginning now she could honestly say, she surpassed all the outcomes of being confused. Part of her was surprised yet happy that he was here with her, but the other part was pissed as hell and scared. She remembered clearly what he told her the last time they talked. He would kill her. For real this time. Yet, she hasn't seen him all this time and has made sure to avoid him, so why was he here all of a sudden? Sure it's only been a week, but that was good enough for her. She kept her promise to stay away from him so that she wouldn't be killed. He on the other hand screwed her over and lied.

"What? Sesshomaru I don't know what you're talking about." Rin whispered with all honesty. There must have been a good reason why he was here. Uninvited to say the least. He roughly pulled her to his chest, a growl forming within him and vibrating through her body."I'm serious, you asshole! I stayed away from you like I said I would. I didn't do anything!"

He brought her face directly to his so that they were eye level with one another. Rin gasped as she saw through the dark his eyes change to red. She put both palms flat on his chest and whimpered at the deadly snarl he gave, his eyes narrowed threateningly and his demon markings became jagged. She was seriously confused at what she did, or didn't do for that matter, to piss him off. Either he was on some kind of demon period she didn't know about, or he just didn't like being called an asshole. Probably the latter is most likely. Their faces were now so close to one another, she could practically feel his breath on her neck.

"You DARE lie to me human? I should kill you for making a fool of myself and my FATHER!" He growled the last part menacingly, his nose now pushing against hers forcefully. Rin coward in his hold at the harshness of his voice. She didn't do anything to make a mockery of them in anyway.

Rin narrowed her eyes in confusion."What the fuck are you talking about? The last time I talked to Toga was when you kidnapped me a _WEEK_ ago!" Sesshomaru snarled louder and threw her onto the bed. Rin quickly sat up and glared at him."Not to mention you were there the whole time! So what could I have said that was insulting to you or him?" She growled while rubbing her already sore head.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and squeezed them tightly. Her yelling was both angering him and upsetting his ears at the same time. With the way this was turning out, he would be in his true demon form in a matter of minutes. He was silently scolding himself for not killing her the moment he saw her, he should have done it a week ago. But the look in her eyes is what stopped him, after he threw her on the bed her scent had immediately spiked in fear. It wasn't as if he would really rape her. He wouldn't stoop that low just to fuck a woman, they always came to him so there was never a need to take them against their will. But Rin, she was different. She was seducing him in a way that wasn't fully intended or on purpose. It was just her personality that attracted him to her and the fact that she wasn't charmed by him. Scoffing he re-opened his eyes and looked down at her shaking form, his eyes suddenly narrowing. _Pathetic_. So, she really thought he would be one to rape her.

"Seize you're yelling _now, _Rin." He growled low in his throat. Rin gulped and shut her mouth. He looked straight into her eyes, taking a step towards her. She was about to crawl back when he quickly grabbed her arm and halted her."Do not move."

She nodded her head in understanding but chose not to open her mouth to voice her thoughts of him touching her. His eyes were now golden hue, and she wished for them to stay that way. He leaned forward supporting some of his weight on his left hand while the other, that was still wrapped around her right arm, brought her body closer to his. Rin's breathing came out in short pants as he brought his face to the crook of her neck, his nose gliding up and down in short, smooth motions. She gasped when she felt his warm, slick tongue reach out and lick just below her ear lobe, before moving back down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her mind was on auto pilot as she gave in to the sensual feelings of his tongue caressing her. It was as if their fighting and heated argument never happened, as it was already forgotten. She mewed as he nibbled her ear, softly tugging on it. Hearing the erotic sound come out of her mouth was what brought Sesshomaru out of his trance as he pushed himself away from her. His eyes were slightly widened as he looked down at Rin's half lidded ones, a glint of lust lingering in them. He glared at her and looked to the side, collecting his thoughts at what he was to do now. Glancing back at her he frowned and took out his gun.

A gasp fell from her parted lips at seeing the metal object that was now in his hands. Closing her eyes she let a single tear fall. Now she understands. He was trying to distract her from her death. Taking in a deep breath she furrowed her brows in determination, her lips tightening in a thin line. If this is how she was to die, then she would die with pride and dignity. This is what she's been waiting for since the day Ryukotsusei took her in, and she was ready. Opening her eyes her mouth fell open and both brows shot up in shock. There lying on the floor were two of Naraku's body guards that watched over her. One eyebrow lifted higher than the other as her wide eyes looked at Sesshomaru. He looked at her in a bored expression before taking out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. She continued gaping at him like a fish.

"W-what happened- W-when did they?-" She stuttered while pointing a finger at the two dead bodies."How long have they been there? When did they get here?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow."Which would you like me to answer first?"

Rin felt her eye twitch as her lips turned into a frown. _What a smart ass remark._ At times Rin didn't think he knew when he was being a smart ass, but came to the conclusion it was only natural for him. She slapped a hand over her face, letting it fall to her side before crossing her arms."Just answer the question damn it." She mumbled. He growled before sticking his gun back on his belt, and walked over to her.

"While you closed you're eyes to sulk at the sudden thought of me killing you, they snuck in here sensing my presence. I had already smelt them a mile away and took out my glock prepared for their arrival. They have been here for a few minutes, and came into you're apartment a little over five minutes ago." He stated while taking a hold of one of her crossed arms. She was too in thought to even notice what he was doing.

"So I've basically been spacing out for a while?" She asked him while gazing at the dead bodies. He nodded his head and took her other hand in his. She finally registered him messing with her hands and looked down at where their hands met."Uhh, what are you-" She stopped mid sentence upon hearing a clicking noise. She pushed him away from her before looking down. She yelped bringing her cuffed hands to her face. "What the hell is this?"

"I have hand cuffed you so that you will not escape. You are now under treason and are to be taken hostage until we see fit to either make use of you, or to be rid of you." He said nonchalantly. Rin gawked at him open mouth before snorting up snot and spitting it in his face. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before wiping off the phlegm.

"Like hell, I'm going anywhere with you. . . .again! I didn't do crap, and I'm not about to be put on trial for a crime I didn't do. So, You're gonna clean up the mess you made in my apartment, take out these dead bodies, which by the way Naraku is gonna be pissed at me for their deaths, and go back to the west and away from me.. . . . . .Oh yeah, and you're gonna uncuff me." She berated while rubbing the remaining drool from her mouth. Sesshomaru growled at her before grabbing both her arms.

The wind was knocked out of her as she was tossed over Sesshomaru's shoulder and walking out of her apartment. Panic struck her as she realized he was once again, kidnapping her. Out of desperation she started scratching and biting his shoulder while trying to growl, but came out more of a baby like purr. He ignored her useless attempts of hurting him and continued his way to his car. He felt her nails dig into his back once he opened the passenger door and tried to set her in. If it had been another time and another place, he wouldn't care that she was being stubborn or a pain in his ass, but he knew Naraku was aware of his presence in the east, and had to leave now. Just about losing his patience with her, he roughly took a hold of both leashed hands and clutched her wrists in a death grip. She whimpered feeling the cuffs dig into her skin.

"AH! Okay, okay stop! I won't struggle anymore damn it!" He smirked and seized his grasp. She stuck her tongue out once he closed the door and climbed in to the drivers seat. They drove in silence until she started to fidget in her seat. She could feel his eyes on her and it was becoming uncomfortable.

Sighing she looked out the drivers seat window and tried to rest her chin on her palm, but realized the damn cuffs were getting in the way. His gaze was still on her and she struggled to ignore him by silently distracting herself. She watched a few birds fly over the car, and saw a squirrel climb onto a telephone pole wire. Curiously she glanced at the corner of her eye to see if he was still staring. She literally felt a blood vein pop out of her forehead as she stared into deep golden hues. She gritted her teeth before turning to face him.

"What the hell are you looking at? Geez, it's bugging the shit out of me. Look I know I'm you're hostage and all, but can you, I don't know, refrain from openly staring at me?" She suggested throwing her hands in the air defeated as he continued staring as if her outburst didn't bother him in the least. Growling she leaned forward and rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the road."Again, I misjudged you Rin, and for that I _apologize._" He said the word as if it tasted bitter to him."I knew you were telling the truth when I smelt you. I suppose you do not know what has happened in the last twenty-four hours." He stated looking back at her from the corner of his eye. Rin cocked her head to the side, then lifted a brow silently asking him to continue."My father was killed."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head in disbelief. How could this happen? when did this happen? Somewhere in the back of her head, Rin thought maybe this was the bad feeling she had been feeling for the past week. Had she known this was the case, she would have said something. She couldn't fathom why someone would want to kill Toga, well she could seeing as he was a gang leader, but she met with him and she knew there was more to him then just some deadly yakuza demon. Underneath it all he was a kind, caring demon, and a great parent. Her wide eyes turned in her seat to look at Sesshomaru who was staring straight ahead. _Okay, well on certain levels of parenthood anyway. . . . . _

"When?" She croaked. Damn. She could already feel the tears pulling in the corner of her eyes. She quickly rubbed her eyes hoping he didn't notice. Even if he did, Sesshomaru acted as if he didn't see a thing.

"It was about an hour after Ryukotsusei payed you a visit." He disdain her shocked gasp and continued."His scent still lingers on you. He must have hit you hard enough to make your memory run amuck." He turned his head to study her before narrowing his eyes."That bruise on your face is indeed, ignoble of him."

Rin's mouth fell open as she scoffed. He even insults her in a way that's mannerly, yet still sounds like a jackass. He makes it sound as if it were her fault she had a huge welt on her face. Biting her lip she took in a deep breath remembering the tragic news he just told her about. An hour before Ryukotsusei came to see her. . . .Rin leaned her head against the window and looked up at the night sky. _Why is everything always happening at night?_ She remembered seeing the blood on his face and felt like she was about to hurl. That bastard killed him, and acted as if nothing was wrong in front of her. And to top it all off, he hit her. That son of a bitch actually hit her! She lifted a hand to touch the lump on her face and winced at the pain. Damn, and he hit her pretty good too. She rolled her head to look at Sesshomaru. His father had just died yet he looks so. . .together? She couldn't find the right word for it, but he just seemed so calm on the outside. But on the inside? Without thinking she reached her hand out and placed it over his, and gently squeezed it in a comforting gesture. It seemed they were both out of character as if lately.

"Sesshomaru. . . .I'm so sorry. I really am." She said quietly squeezing his hand once more."But if you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with me?"

She watched as his hands gripped the wheel in a death grip before letting out an audible sigh."A gang member in the Akai ryuu told me you were the one who informed Ryukotsusei, of my father's whereabouts."He glanced at her wide eyes."But once I found you, there was something that did not make since. I smelt you for any signs of my father or Izayoi,"She gasped again but he continued."and found none. He was obviously lieing, and I could not sense it for I was far too gone to notice such. Even if you did lure my father into his death sentence, it would not have been easy. There is another reason as to why he gave in without a fight. He knew what it was but failed to tell me, for I was 'a stubborn pup not worthy enough to hear his words.'"

"Izayoi. . . is dead too?" Rin asked herself feeling a tear roll down her face."How? He's the most powerful demon in the world. What did Ryukotsusei say to him that made Toga give in? it must have been something important for him to give his life for." She said thoughtfully. Sesshomaru's eyes twitched, but that went unnoticed by Rin who was looking down at her lap.

"Hn. Perhaps it was." He mumbled letting his grip on the wheel loosen.

They sat in silence the rest of the way, no other words needing to be said. For once, since the time they've known each other there was a comfortable silence, both on the same page of understanding. Rin still squirmed in her seat as the hold on her wrists were becoming irritating. Though they were contempt with one another, there was still a trust issue as neither could come to any terms of agreement in being in the others presence, without some kind of restraint. In Rin's mind she thought it should be Sesshomaru who should have the cuffs, seeing as he's the most deadly out of the two. She huffed a stray bang out of her face and sat up straight upon seeing a familiar building come into view. Without Toga our Izayoi here she was sure to feel more comfortless than before, but thought about Inuyasha being here. Maybe it won't be so bad. A yelp suddenly escaped Rin as she was hoisted out of the car and dropped to the cold ground. She whined at the sting on her rear and was sure there would be a bruise when she woke up. She glared up at the smirking demon as he reached down and brought her onto her feet.

Sesshomaru leaned down so that his lips brushed up on her ear. A shiver running down her spine at the feel of his warm breath on her neck."I suggest, you listen to me while here, Rin. One wrong move, and your finished." She could feel his lips smirk against her neck and dreaded at what the next words would be that came out of his mouth."Welcome to you're new prison _sweetheart_, you are now officially our captive."

Her breath caught in her throat hearing what he just said. Prisoner? Captive? Hostage? She could of sworn she had told herself a week ago she was no longer apart of their stupid war, and now here she is, being held hostage in the Inu gang mansion. And for what? To get Ryukotsusei's attention? Rin suddenly felt the blood leave her body at the last thought. Because Ryukotsusei killed the Inu's leader, they're holding her prisoner so he could meet their demands. What they're demands were, she didn't know and to be quite frank, she didn't give a flying fuck. Sure, Ryukotsusei took a liking to her and maybe had a possessive claim over her, but was he really willing to go through hell just to get her back? Looking at the mansion than to Sesshomaru, Rin darted into a full out run as she desperately wished someone would save her. She didn't get very far as Sesshomaru stood in front of her with narrowed red eyes, and a jaw dropping smirk on his face. She could tell, he was gonna get his money's worth. He grabbed both her cuffed wrists and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards his mansion, Rin screaming like a lunatic and pounding her sealed hands on his back.

"You bastard put me down! I'm not staying here you hear me!" She started kicking her feet only to have him hold them together with his other hand."Fuck you damn it! _Fuck_ you. I am not gonna be a damn prisoner!" She yelled and jumped feeling him dig his claws into her thigh. Rin just now took the time to realize she was in a pink silk night gown that reached mid thigh. She blushed hearing him chuckle."Pervert." She grumbled.

She knew things weren't going to end up good while being here. She licked her chapped lips and frowned up at the dark clouded sky. For once she wished she still lived on the streets, away from everyone and everything. Honestly what did she do to deserve this? As if things could get any worse then what they already were. How wrong she would be. . . . . . .

* * *

**A/n: Like I said this is where the story really takes off. Yay finally! haha yes, well I decided to stop stalling and just get straight to the point with this damn story. I love writing it and don't want to keep beating around the bush. So I don't know if this is exactly as long as It should have been. Honestly I think it was supose to be longer. My rough draft looked longer while I was writing it, but maybe that's just me. But damn. . . .this is my longest chapter yet.=p**

**Thank you to NIQNIQ for reviewing!**

****Playlist that inspired this Chappy****

**Breaking Benjamin- Fade away**

**Paramore- Ignorance  
**

**Skillet- Collide**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - -**


	9. Author's Note

_**Tuesday. 7-6-10**_

_**(11:56 pm)**_

A/N: Heart of Seduction

.*.*.*.

I am deeply sorry for the lack of update. Yes I'm a horrible person. I've been really busy with work and other crap, though that's not an excuse it's the truth. I hardly have time to update. Plus I feel like my inspiration for this story is leaving me. . . . .

Haha just kidding. But seriously it does. I promise, promise, _promise_ that I will update within this week. If I don't, then the next week I'll torture myself and write two chapters.(yay.:D)

I've also been working on my other story. If you haven't noticed, it's a true blood fanfic. But no, I haven't given up on this story. Why? Because I freakin love Sess/Rin and I would be a bitch if I left it unfinished.(excuse the language)

So please my adoring peeps don't give up on this story. Believe me I like it just as much as you do. And I once again promise to update A.S.A.P

And remember if I brake that promise, then I have to write _two _chapters; & we all know how long I like to write them.:)

**_P.S_**

**_I know alot of you hate these damn Author note's, but bare with me on this one. I just needed to give you guys a heads up, so you won't think I'm giving up on this story. Cuz I sure as hell plan on continuing with it. So yea, xoxox_**

.*.*.*.

I also want to thank those who reviewed the last 2 chapters.

_*meggie-moo s*_

_*fluffy ninja bunny*_

_*k*_

_*raptor-akida*_

_*NIQNIQ*_

_*Darknes lady master*_

_*sesshrin devoter*_

_*witchhuntress*_

_*warriormaiden60*_

_*jezz*_

_*AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr*_

_*vamp winter*_

Once again thank you!

_**-Hime4life**_


	10. Inception Emotions

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.9**

**Inception Emotions**

* * *

_Sesshomaru. . .Do you have someone to protect. . . . ._

Golden hues snapped open at the sound of the great Daiyukai's voice. Sesshomaru bolted upright into a sitting position and blinked a few times before letting out a relieved sigh. It was almost as if his father had really been there, saying those exact same words he spoke two days ago. He had put much thought into the question but chose to simply ignore it, for it held no meaning to him. Had he someone to protect? He could think of no one. There was a hidden meaning in that question which bothered Sesshomaru to no end. It was ridiculous for him to play his father's games when the damn fool no longer lived. Of all the things his father had said to him before he was killed, that sentence was the only one he remembered.

Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand through his tousled hair and looked over to his right. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him. Still cuffed together was Rin, who lay sprawled out on the bed beside him. After he had brought her into the mansion, she had made sure to let her presence be known. She yelled a great number of curse words and thought it would be. . . .funny, to throw priceless antics at the Inuyoukai who growled and snarled at her. He eventually had to knock her unconscious before things got out of hand. Though he might have hit her a little too hard, for she has been asleep for quite some time. Not that he was complaining; she never did shut up.

He continued to stare at her in hopes that she would remain that way, he was in no mood to argue with her once she wakes up. Although she's a prisoner as he had stated, he refused to put her in the dungeons during her stay. As much as it angered him that she was Ryukotsusei's whore, he didn't trust himself putting her down there knowing she had done nothing wrong, it was a sudden guilt that he cursed his father for bestowing upon him. That and he would hear her yell until she demanded to be released. He very much did not want the latter to occur.

Rin stirred as she felt someone staring at her. Call it a sixth sense or whatever, but she felt it. Letting out a yawn she made to stretch her arms out but stopped when she felt a sudden tug on her wrist. She shot up into a siting position, startling Sesshomaru who did not expect the sudden movement, and began inhaling and exhaling in calm, easy breaths. She narrowed her eyes and turned to her left and stared at Sesshomaru with all the hate she could muster. Said demon stared back at her with a bored expression but had some sort of amusement gleaming in his eyes. She clenched her jaw and continued evening out her breathing as to stay calm.

"You egotistical, obnoxious, impudent, demented SON OF A BITCH!"She screamed waving her cuffed hands in his face. Her breathing came out in short uneven pants, her anger finally getting the best of her. Sesshomaru simply raised a brow but said nothing.

She scoffed at his calm yet still bored demeanor and rolled on her side until she was at the edge of the bed. Rin took notice that she was still wearing her night gown, which had risen up around her thighs. Huffing, she tried her best to smooth it down but found it a little difficult due to her imprisoned hands. The events of last night played in her head as she took in how she came to be. Sesshomaru broke into her house, killed Naraku's henchmen, kidnapped her again, and told her Toga and Izayoi were murdered. . . .Rin stiffened at the last part. She still did not want to believe they were dead and she could not help but feel it was somehow her fault. The bad feelings she had felt were signs of what was to happen, though at the time had she known, she was sure she could have stopped it from happening.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she turned to look back over at Sesshomaru, who was now standing, and bit her lip. What was to become of her now? He hadn't exactly explained much to her when they entered the house, mostly because she went on a rampage and began yelling and cursing at everyone. The moment they had entered the house, demons began snarling and growling at her as if she was the one who killed their leader. She never did like being accused of a crime she did not do, not that she ever committed one, but either way she just didn't like being judged. It was all a blur from there so she had no idea how she ended up in what looked to be Sesshomaru's room. . . .in his. . . . bed? Her eyes widened and were once again narrowed at the smirking demon. He could obviously tell what she was thinking.

Before she could start her bickering, Sesshomaru growled softly at her in warning causing her to automatically close her mouth. Her lips pursed in a thin line as she put her hands on her hips. She thought he would at least learn by now; she hates being ordered around.

"Are you done yet, human?" He asked and raised a brow in a bored manner. She huffed but nodded her head."Good. Now you will listen, and listen well,"He started. Before she could blink he was in front of her glaring into her eyes. She gasped and instinctively took a step back."You will seize you're foolish altercation with this Sesshomaru, at once. I will not repeat myself a second time. This is your final warning." he finished with a hollow growl.

As much as she wanted to talk back and push his buttons some more, she knew he wasn't playing anymore. That growl at the end of his speech proved as such. Gritting her teeth, she nodded her head in understanding. She hated being submissive, but if she wanted to live to see tomorrow, she had to obey by his rules. No matter how detrimental, or stupid they may be. Rin would not go down without a fight, but if she was to do so, she would need decent pair of clothes.

"Okay fine, I'll be a good little girl and behave. But I am not going to walk around in my night gown." She stated and crossed her arms over her chest, making them stick out more. Sesshomaru's eyes went to her breasts then back to her face and grinned.

"Who said you are to leave my quarters? I have decided to let you stay in here rather then the cellar, but do not think that gives you the privilege to wonder about." He smirked. Her jaw dropped in disbelief, trying hard to ignore the fact he went back to staring at her chest.

She bit her bottom lip as hard as she could before uncrossing her arms and pointing a finger at him."_I_ said so damn it! you can't keep me in here like a caged animal. I get the fact I'm a prisoner, but I will not be confined in your bed chambers. Who knows what the hell's been going on in here." She said waving her hands in all directions of his room.

Sesshomaru's grin only widened."Hn, perhaps you would like to find out?" He suggested and took a step forward. He caught her nervous sent and stepped back with a chuckle."Like it or not, you are not here as a guest, Rin. You're relationship with Ryukotsusei serves a purpose in this war, and we will take full advantage of that. As I have said before, do as I say, and I will not harm you nor let harm come to you."

Rin's narrowed eyes softened a bit at his last words, but still held a fiery hate. She could stand here and believe his words, or she could plan her escape. She groaned and lifted her hands to her head to rub her temples. None of this made any sense. He kidnaps her because he thinks she had something to do with his father's murder, then changes his logic theory to her being an asset in getting Ryukotsusei to bend to his will. She was far past the point of being confused. He obviously brought her here for a different reason, one that he has yet to figure out himself. To be honest, his mind games were starting to drive her insane! _Kami. . what does he WANT from me!_

Sesshomaru watched in silence at her troubled state, he knew she was having an inner turmoil. He hated that he has yet to face the fact of why he kept her in the first place. He has told her countless times he wished to no longer see her, for the next time he would kill her. But every time, he never had it in him. Now here she is, in _his_ room, and in _his_ mansion. But why was she here? he had asked himself that all night but never came to a conclusion. He himself was starting to go crazy. It was something he couldn't explain, something he never wanted to acknowledge since the first time he saw her. It was out of character for him to think such thoughts and dismantle feelings he thought he would never feel for anyone, let alone one little human girl.

"Sesshomaru, please."Rin whispered, holding back tears that wanted to escape her eyes. She was loosing her mind and fast."Just tell me already."

Sesshomaru knew what she meant but before he could respond, he wrinkled his nose when he smelt the salty tears building up from Rin's eyes. A chord in him struck and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright, that she was safe with him. But he would be lying if he told her that. Not only to her but to himself as well. He, Sesshomaru the greatest and most powerful demon other than his father, show compassion for a human and mean it, would be like saying Ryukotsusei is his superior. He might be a lot of things, but a lair was not one of them. But how could he come up with an answer for a question he has asked multiple times? It was now that he wished his father would have explained what it was he would have told him the night he died. The more Sesshomaru contemplated the situation, the clearer things seemed to be to him that the talk his father and him were to have, would've been about Rin.

What it was about Rin he wished to discuss was beyond him, but there was a reason to it. His father never brought up just any human in a conversation unless it was to some importance. Glancing at Rin, he was at a lost for words. Here stood before him was nothing more than a weak and vulnerable human, a slave that held no moral status in the world other than being his enemy's whore. Yet, when he looked at her something inside him would awaken. It was a foreign feeling, for he has never felt it before. But he knew somehow it was natural, that it was suppose to happen, it was only waiting for the right thing, person or youkai to awaken it. Which just so happened to be Rin of all people. A damn human. He snorted at the thought which caused Rin to look at him through watery eyes.

They looked at each other in complete silence, neither saying a word. Both not knowing what exactly to say. Sesshomaru could see in her eyes that she was emotionally, physically, and mentally worn out. Living the life she has, he wouldn't be surprised. Kidnapping her and thinking she would die if she were to do the wrong thing seemed to heighten that enigma. He almost felt sorry for her in fact; it was just on the verge of pity. Even if it wasn't her fault, he couldn't help but blame her for everything. Ever since he first met her, all his plans, all his goals, have gone down the drain. Hell, he was losing himself with these emotions she continued to stir within him. Slowly, so slowly, she was bringing up the side of him he hid for centuries. The feelings he once thought were dead, were being revived.

How did it go from being lustful seducing, to a game of cat and mouse, to dark and angst? They were never civil with one another, but there was always a fiery passion between them, almost playful. But now. . . .the human mind can only handle so much of mental abuse, those who can be manipulated easily, and others who have been tampered with beyond their limits. Sadly for Rin, it was the latter. She was lost, confused, and afraid. Seeing her like this, although he thought would please him to no end, disgusted him. He missed her feisty, hard-headed and independent attitude. Where had it gone? It was only yesterday she was like that, but now. . . ._it must be the handcuffs_. . . . . Sighing, Sesshomaru slowly approached Rin who was silently crying and took both cuffed hands in his calloused ones. With his free hand he unlocked on of her wrists, then the other. She had suddenly stopped crying and looked up at him in questioning.

"I will free you're hands so that you may do as you please. But I forbid you to leave this room." He explained in a nonchalant way. Though he sounded he didn't care, Rin couldn't help but smile.

Inwardly she was grinning devilishly like a Chester cat. She had made up her mind and decided she would stay. After she asked herself what he wanted, it became obviously clear to her even if he didn't want to admit it, she knew he had an infatuation with her. Sure, he got on her nerves and pissed her off, she couldn't deny the fact she felt a connection with him. So she was sure he would do nothing to harm her. The only thing that was bugging her at the moment were the damn hand cuffs, so she decided to do a little. . . acting, so to speak. Rin knew how to be depressed, she had been since she first met Ryukotsusei, and she knew how to channel her inner darkness. Put two and two together, and you have an emo. She was sure it would throw off his senses and make him question not only his sanity but hers. She was a pro when it came to seducing both demons and men alike, but not only in the light heartening pleasurable way. To others she would explain it as if doing the puppy dog stare, only more dark and depressed. Fuck, she would do anything just to get the damn cuffs off.

"Hmm, okay." She shrugged and slid onto a near by couch.

Sesshomaru held the dangling cuffs in his hands, all the while staring wide eyed at her. He watched as she glanced at him in the corner of her eye, wink and then smirk. He narrowed his eyes and literally stomped his foot in a child like manner. _That little. . .Bitch!_ She had actually tricked him! Not only were those fake tears, but she had verily hidden her real emotions from him, and replaced them with a sad and depressed one. Oh, was he pissed. Amazed and impressed, but fairly pissed. He always knew she was a little vixen but never thought she could fool him into believing she was mentally losing it. To hell with it, she already was. That little cocky, manipulative-

"That was very childish of you, Rin. You almost made me believe you were upset." He said coldly, but with amusement. Rin quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at him with a sly grin.

"You were the one who stomped you're big foot like a five year old. Not fun being messed with huh? Ha, least you know how it feels, Sesshy." She said sweetly. Sesshomaru growled at the pet name she gave him."Hey it's either that or _fluffy._ Besides, it took a lot to hide my mischievous scent from your damn dog demon powers. It'll come in handy next time I want something from you."

Amber hues glinted with both irritation and amusement at her last comment."What makes you think there will be a next time?" He countered.

Before Rin could open her mouth, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arms and threw her over his shoulder knocking the breath out of her. Like always she kicked and clawed at him so that he would put her down. Once again she forgot she was still in her little nightgown and yelped when Sesshomaru pinched her exposed thigh. She blushed a deep shade of red hearing the bastard chuckle low in his throat. A sudden wave of Deja vu hit her and she shook her head getting her emotions in check. They left his bed chamber and began walking down the hall, stopping at a door a few doors down from his room.

Without so much as a warning he kicked the door open causing it to hit the back of the wall inside. A gasp and a groan immediately caught her attention as she struggled to look over Sesshomaru's shoulder. She let out an irritated whine but stopped when she felt another pinch on her thigh. She slapped his back and turned her head frantically when he stepped into the room and slammed the door shut, making her squeak in surprise. She heard a snort come from him and felt him shift slightly.

"Damn it bastard, whaddya want?" She heard a pissed yet familiar voice shout. Picking her head up she turned to look at him in an awkward angle. He was standing next to a girl with long black hair that reached her shoulders. She saw a mating mark on her neck and suspected she was his mate. _Awww how cute. They look good together._

"Hey Inuyasha!" Rin squealed out with a smile on her face. Inuyasha tilted his head to look at her and widened his eyes before smirking and looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Keh, what are you a caveman? She can walk on her own, Sesshomaru." He grinned. Rin felt a vibration on her chest and guessed Sesshomaru was growling. She frowned and banged on his back once more. The position she was in was uncomfortable and his growling wasn't making it any better.

"Yeah, asshole I have two feet."She mumbled."So put me down." She felt his hold on her waist loosen and then felt her butt hit the ground. She hissed and looked up and glared at Sesshomaru who was smiling at her with an innocent expression.

"I forgot you're reflexes are not quick."He smirked before looking at Inuyasha."We have to talk little brother." He looked over at Kagome then down to Rin."In private."

As if he knew what Sesshomaru was talking about, Inuyasha 'keh'd' and walked up to his brother and narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Kagome with a small smile, which she returned and headed out the door without another word. Rin finally got up from the floor and dusted of her nightgown while glaring at Sesshomaru. He looked at her for a few seconds with his grin still intact and turned to leave. She didn't expect him to say anything or take a backwards glance, which he did neither of and sighed in relief. She might not have been sad or depressed but she was still confused as hell.

She never knew what to expect from Sesshomaru. He goes from being an ass, to somewhat understanding, then back to being an ass. She was starting to wonder if maybe he was the one with the multi personality disorder and not her. Rin was only stubborn and loud mouthed, but didn't have different personalities. A shy but loud cough broke her out of her thoughts and she swiftly turned around seeing the girl still siting on the bed. Rin bit her lip not sure what to do or say, so she merely raised an eyebrow. The girl smiled and patted a seat on the bed. Rin hesitated at first but walked over and sat down anyway.

"Hi there, my names Kagome Higurashi." She said cheerfully and extended her hand out for Rin to shake."What's you're name?"

Rin looked down at Kagome's hand before taking it in hers."Rin Oshiro. So. . . " She trailed off after releasing her hand. She wasn't gonna lie, it was a little awkward.

"Don't worry you don't have to be shy around me. Inuyasha told me a little about you." She said before crossing her arms and grinning. Rin gulped and waited for her to speak."I hear you and Sesshomaru have a thing for each other." She stated bluntly.

Rin blushed and gulped again, the girl's bluntness was something she wasn't expecting, but swallowed her spit the wrong way making her cough a little. kagome looked worried for a second and starting patting her back. Rin stared at her as if she had three heads."WHAT? Oh hell no, not in a million years. He's an obnoxious ass who's head is as big as his ego. Thanks but no thanks." She grunted.

She watched Kagome gawk at her before bursting out laughing. Rin didn't know what was so funny but started laughing herself. She was pretty sure by now Kagome was laughing at her insult to Sesshomaru, but still didn't know how it was funny. She was after all stating the truth. He must've had women feeding his ego for centuries if he grew up to be the cockiest son of a bitch there was. Even if it was a turn on, Rin would rather sleep with Ryukotsusei then say that to Sesshomaru's face. . . .okay mind the last part. Once they both calmed down, Kagome took Rin by the hands and led her towards a closet.

"Oh Rin, I know we're gonna be good friends." She smiled. Rim smiled back and followed her into the walk in closet. There was nothing but woman's clothing, which she knew was Kagome's."Seeing as you're staying for awhile, I'll give you some of my clothes to wear. I sure wouldn't want to walk around here wearing just a nightgown." She joked.

Rin giggled and shook her head."Yeah, well I blame that dick for dragging me out of my apartment late hours of the night without clothes. Thanks kagome, I really appreciate this." She said while Kagome gave her an outfit. She stared at it and smirked."Huh, he could've at least given me something to wear at least." She mumbled.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head and walked out the closet, shutting the door behind her. Rin quietly changed into a pair of white happy bunny shorts and lifted her nightgown over her head and slipped on a black matching spaghetti strap. She tied her long hair in a loose pony tail and looked at her reflection in the mirror,which was weirdly attached to the wall. She noticed the bruise on her cheek fading away and lifted a hand to touch it. She wondered if Sesshomaru would ever hit her while she stayed here. Sure, they fought and yelled like a married couple when they were in the same room, but she knew he would never put a hand on her like Ryukotsusei had did. It amazed her in a way, the first time she ever raised her voice to Ryukotsusei he hit her, but when she first met Sesshomaru and actually slapped him, he never hit her once. She even spit on him for Kami sakes! That was one of the reasons why she felt safe when she was with him.

_But if I pushed him too far. . . would he really do that?_ Rin thought back to last night when he broke into her house and thought he was a complete stranger. And when she was thrown on the bed, he had a chance to rape her, to throw himself on her like Ryukotsusei usually did. But, he never did. Her brows furrowed as she scolded herself for comparing Sesshomaru to that monster. No, she might not know him, but she knew him well enough to trust he would do no such thing. He's had plenty of opportunities, but never once pursued them and that told her something. That she could trust him. Shit, he's practically saving her keeping her hostage.

She closed her eyes and chuckled softly to herself. After all their encounters together, it almost seemed as if they were actually growing on one another, despite their constant arguing. She was blind before, maybe even naive. She didn't know what she wanted because she was scared and confused, though right now she's still confused. Sleeping off all the negative thoughts of all the things that occurred the last two weeks, it was when she woke up that she realized there was more than meets the eye. Meeting Sesshomaru was more that just a coincident. . . it was faith. As if something was pulling them to each other. And that something, was their emotions. The ones he never wanted and the ones she was scared to have. Call her crazy, but it's what she felt inside whenever she was near him. It was kind of hard to explain, but she knew it was there.

A chemistry stronger then love or lust. He felt it too, she was sure. That was another reason they were constantly at each others throats. He hid his feelings by being cold and ruthless, and she hid her's by being defensive and on guard. She knew there was something between them, but neither one was willing to come out and say it, to show it. Rin opened her eyes and stared at her reflection one last time and stood up. Or, she could be dreaming the whole thing. These feelings could be in her head and for all she knew, were never real. She gulped and stared one last time before opening the door and walking out.

_Emotions start off somewhere, whether it being the heart or mind, they grow from there. _

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so SORRY for this extremely long wait. Yes, I know I've been 'busy' but I tend to tell a few white lies every now and then.(Pouts out bottom lip) To be honest I thought I was gonna leave this story and not finish. Ah, I was a little depressed so I kinda took a break. But I'm happy and motivated so believe me, I am far from done with this story. I promised if I didn't update within the week of my Author's note, I would update 2 stories. And I intend to keep that promise. So here is the first one which is where the emotions start to come out and confuse both Rin and Sesshomaru. Next one will be out within this week.**

**I thanked those who Reviewed in my Authors note, but I'll do it again anyway.=)**

**meggie-moo s, fluffy ninja bunny, k, raptor-akida, NIQNIQ, Darknes lady master, sesshrin devoter, witchhuntress, warriormaiden60, jezz, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, vamp winter**

****Playlist for this Chappy****

**Paramore- Hello Hello**

**Three days Grace- Break**

**Paramore- That's what you get**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - -**


	11. Opposites Attract

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Warning: Lime(Sexual content)**

**Ch.10**

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

A low groan escaped his mouth, his head falling back to the softness of his chair. Cracking an eye open, he watched as the red headed demoness bobbed her head up and down, using both of her small hands to stroke what she couldn't fit in her cavern. Somewhere in his mind he pictured not the demoness before him giving him pleasure, but a certain. . ._human_. It was only an hour ago that he and Inuyasha had finished their meeting with the council, regarding the 'prisoner' and her purpose for being kept hostage. Though Sesshomaru had first intended on telling them, he decided otherwise. They were nothing but an ally, so it was not their place to know of his plans. All he informed them on was that she was a great asset to Ryukotsusei who would stop at nothing to get her back, Which was true more than anything else. But going back to her and facing her once more, he was not ready for.

So here he was now, in the bed chambers of one of his concubines, siting in the chair he would normally sit in, with her head between his legs. A memory popped in the back of his head with the last whore to do this, not a very fond memory at that. But it wasn't that which was bothering him from enjoying himself, it was Rin. He could not stop thinking of her no matter how hard he tried. It was starting to become rather irksome. She was haunting him everywhere he went, whether she was with him or not. Her smile, the way her eyes shine, that feisty attitude and vulgar mouth of hers, is what he would find himself missing the most. And she was only a floor up from his reach.

With a frustrated sigh he looked down at the demoness one last time before shoving her from his being. Inwardly he was smiling to finally be going back to Rin, _his _Rin. . . .Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a brief moment before returning to normal size. He had just referred to Rin as his. _His _ownership, _his_ possession, _his_ property. The thought of her being his made his male pride sky rocket, but he knew she was anything from that. No, she deserved to be more than a thing of ownership. She was a person not an object, and so she would be treated as such. The demoness on the floor let out a growl which sounded more of a whine, and stood up. Sesshomaru's face was bored and nonchalant as he stared and waited for her to speak.

"May I ask what is wrong Sesshomaru-_sama_?"She hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as she took on what he thought would be a rejected stance.

_Women. . . . ._

He continued to stare, before narrowing his eyes when she did not stop growling at him."No, you may not." And with that he walked towards the door, ignoring her as she continued to 'growl'."You will seize that petty excuse of a growl this instant, Keyokei. Do not forget who it is you are adverting too." He glanced back at her with a piercing gaze, making her mouth shut at once. Satisfied, he opened the door and slammed it behind him and made his way to his own bed chambers.

As he made his way to his quarters he couldn't help but feel this strange feeling he has never felt before. It was almost as if he were anxious? Sesshomaru scoffed and continued his way. What the hell would he be anxious about? Was it the fact that Rin was still in his chambers, possibly waiting for him as well? Ah, there it is again. The mentioning of _Rin_. The moment he met her, he wondered what it was that was so special about her. Sure she had her moments where she was fearless and courageous, but from what he can see she was still a frightened little girl, who didn't know when to shut her trap. Maybe it was her resistance to being ordered around that had her on edge all the time. Being manhandled and treated as if she were below others is what caused her to defy the laws and regulation. Of course being brought into his life style at a young age, he could understand why. Sesshomaru felt his lips tug into a grin and smirked. He didn't care how she acted at this point, he was curious about her and wouldn't change the way she acted any time soon. He stopped in front of his door and listened to hear if she was still awake.

Inuyasha had said Kagome walked her back to the room after giving her a pair of clothes to wear. He mentally scolded himself for not taking it upon his responsibility on lending her decent pair of clothing, even though he didn't object to the nightgown she was wearing earlier. He was positive bringing her to Inuyasha's mate would relax her enough to gain his trust, not that he was using her, which he technically was so to speak, but he couldn't have her going insane or killing herself thinking she had nothing left to live for. A sudden tug pulled at his heart at the thought of her taking her life, but pushed it aside. What mattered now was the she was here and alive, though if she continued to break his father's possessions, he wasn't sure for how long. Taking a hold of the doorknob, he twist it open and was immediately greeted with a vase hitting the wall beside his face. So, she was awake and apparently still upset. Sesshomaru looked down at the now shattered vase, then back to Rin who was holding a wire hanger and narrowed his eyes.

"Rin, I can see you are still upset," He stated coolly. This seemed to anger Rin because she picked up another vase with her free hand and threw it at him, which resulted with him catching it with ease."But that does not give you a reason to destroy _my_ property."

"To HELL with you're damn property!" She yelled and threw the hanger at him. Sesshomaru decided to humor her, so he let the offending object him him in the chest."So, where's the whore at hmm?"

Sesshomaru watched her for a few moments, studying her actions. He let her words sink in for a few moments and grinned. He had a feeling the damn hanyou would tell her sooner or later about his 'visits'. He just couldn't understand why she was upset about it. . .well, he could but being the egotistical demon as she put it, he wanted to hear her say it. She wouldn't though and that was what annoyed him. She had just about as much pride as he did, which was why they were so much alike. He on the other hand, had an advantage over her. He knew what to say the would ruffle and provoke women. They were easy to anger as they were to manipulate. It was a vulnerability that each female sustain, and Rin was no different. He set the vase down and smirked. He could practically feel the anger radiating from her. He wanted to see how far he could tease her before she owned up on what she felt for him.

"Rin are you. . . _jealous_?" He chuckled when her mouth fell open and closed, obviously trying to deny the truth."You have no reason to be. She was just a fuck to pass time."

At that last statement Rin had shut her mouth. Oh, she was beyond pissed. Actually that was an understatement. She had been fuming in Sesshomaru's room for the last hour and a half. When Inuyasha came back to escort her to his chamber's, she asked where he was and Inuyasha had the balls to say he was getting laid. There were no words to describe how hurt and angered she was. Rin tried reasoning with herself she had no reason to be so mad, but couldn't come up with anything._ I mean, it's not like we're together or anything. So why am I mad that he was sleeping with someone else?_ Rin growled and picked up a shoe and tossed it once again towards Sesshomaru, aiming for his big head. Of course with his demon reflexes, moved away before it could make impact. And now he had the audacity to insinuate she was _jealous._ If Rin was anything right now, it was not jealous. She scoffed and crossed her arms while leaning her weight on her leg. She was on defensive mode at the moment and would stay that way until he owned up that he was thinking of her the whole time.

"Pssh, jealous of what exactly? I don't care if you sleep with all of japan!" She glared and threw her hands up. Sesshomaru face was nonchalant as always, but he was secretly enjoying the fact she was _indeed _jealous."I just don't appreciate the fact you left me just to get your needs fulfilled." She huffed.

_Get your needs fulfilled?. . . ._ Sesshomaru had to give it to her, that was a good analogy. He also had to admit she was quite skilled at dodging the questions he asks, that one in particular. How hard was it to say you're jealous? It was already established between the two of them that they both had unwanted yet desired feelings for each other, but seeing as they're both the same, the stubbornness in them both would be hard to ignore. Sesshomaru stared at Rin with his grin still intact, more likely spreading into a bigger one. He was far from getting under her skin, she wasn't at the limit he wanted her to be at.

"Does that bother you Rin?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Rin raised a brow not quite understanding what he meant. The grin spread at her perturbation state."The fact I sleep with other women and not you?" He challenged. Rin gawked and clenched her fist and bit the inside of her cheek. That was the last straw that broke the camels back. If he wanted to play this game with her, then she'd play right back.

"Oh, believe me asshole I don't want you touching me in the lease. Like I said I could give a fuck who you decide to screw, it wouldn't make a difference. We're not together and you don't mean anything to me. Hell, _I_ can screw whoever I want!" Rin scoffed and put her hands on her hips. He pushed her buttons too far and she finally snapped."As a matter of fact, I'm going to go fuck one of your buddies right now. . ." She trailed off and watched what his reaction would be.

A low deep warning growl escaped Sesshomaru before he could stop it. The mention of her and someone from his gang was enough to set him off. Without another word Sesshomaru grabbed Rin before she could blink and shoved her against the wall behind her. A small whimper was all he heard as he put more pressure on her neck. She belonged to _him_ and only _him_ whether she liked it or not. This pull between them was growing stronger as well as his feelings for her. He knew if they didn't do something about it, all the time they would argue and fight, would only get worse from here on. It wasn't her that was the cause but she was provoking it. His inner demon. It was starting to address Rin as its' mate, as its' lover. Sesshomaru wasn't denying the feelings either, he was welcoming it. Rin doesn't understand the way Inuyoukai's behave when they find their mate and hurting her was the last thing on his mind. He knew deep down she was destined for him when he first saw her but failed to accept the truth, all because of his pride of being a full fledged demon. Never did he want to be like his father or brother and mate with a human, one that was a concubine to say the least. It was illegal and a disgrace to his race.

Rin choked feeling the air she had left begin to leave her. It's not like she deserved the life to be taken from her just because he got all sensitive on a subject he inflicted. What was she suppose to do? Turn her back on him while he continued to mock her and imply false accusations? Hell no, she was not going to be walked all over on. Yes it was stupid and she should of just shut up and left it alone, but she wouldn't be herself if she hadn't said something now would she? Besides he admitted to sleeping with someone and you don't see her with her hands wrapped around his neck. It wasn't fair that he got to call her out but when she did it, she get's slammed against the wall. Just like a man. . .err. . .demon to get upset when it comes to 'their' supposed woman sleeping around. He apparently lacks the term of being faithful. _Ugh we're not even together! _Rin let out another whimper and dug her nails into Sesshomaru's arm. She knew that saying she would sleep with one of his comrades struck a nerve but damn, it's not like she would have done it. He obviously doesn't know her well enough.

"S-Sesshomaru I c-can't breathe." She choked out, continuing to claw at his arms. In response all she got was an even louder growl. In fact, he put more pressure than before."P-please."

By now all Sesshomaru was seeing was red. His demon was in control yet he still had command of his actions. She needed to understand that this was him showing her where her place is, how submissive she should be. It could be worse of course, the way an Inuyoukai would punish his mate would be to rape her, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing, even if she was asking for it. She let out a louder whimper and scratched at his hand around her neck. He narrowed his eyes at her but released some pressure off of her when he smelt tears forming in her eyes. His hold on her was more gentle but still stern, as he brought his face to the crook of her neck. He felt her flinch when his nose skimmed just below her ear but ignored it. He wanted very much to mark her and claim her, then no one would touch her, ever. Not even Ryukotsusei. He growled in approval knowing that if he were to claim Rin at this very instant, his hated enemy could no longer have her. Not that he ever did. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. She was afraid, angry and. . . .aroused? His eyes snapped open and with as much speed as he could gather ran to the other side of the room dropping Rin to the floor unceremoniously.

The room was silent and the only thing being heard was the sound of their panting. Rin swallowed the lump that was in her throat and rubber neck. She wasn't sure what brought Sesshomaru to his senses but whatever it was she was grateful for. She knew if he continued to squeeze her neck, he would of killed her. Rin's face suddenly paled at the thought. All this time she said he would never hurt her, that he would never act the way Ryukotsusei did towards her. A small tear fell from her face but she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't cry in front of him now, even though it wouldn't matter. He could smell it, he could smell her emotions which were probably running all over the place. He had never put his hands on her in a threatening way like he did now, all the other times were unintentional and maybe by accident, but now. . .he _meant _it. He knew exactly what he was doing. But what the hell was he trying to prove to her? Other then he was just as bad as Ryukotsusei is. Rin looked at Sesshomaru from the other side of the room who was staring back at her intently.

Sesshomaru's eyes were now back to their normal color as he stared at Rin. He wasn't going to explain his actions to her, for she was going to figure them out for herself no matter how many times it took to get the point across. He was the alpha and he expected her to be submissive when he wanted her to be. He did feel a tinge of guilt for hurting her the way he did of course, the bruise on her neck now starting to form would be his reminder of how much her hurt her. If he didn't catch her aroused sent when he did, he wasn't sure what would have happened. He completely blew away any trust he has built between them. She was scared of him. She didn't see him as Sesshomaru the son of Toga, no, he knew for a fact she saw him as her former master, Ryukotsusei. He growled softly so he wouldn't startle her, he didn't want her thinking of him as such. He acted on impulse upon hearing her statement. To him it was a threat that she would do exactly that; sleep with someone who was not him. He was aware of their relationship or rather lack of, but to him she was his and he was hers. He admits that mocking her was not the best of his intentions, but he would not tell her that.

Slowly he walked to her shaking form being cautious with every step. As if sensing his movements she ran to the nearest corner and knelled down with her head on her knees and her arms around her legs. He stilled and cocked his head to the side as if in thought. It disturbed him in a way that she was acting like this and he was to blame. He would do anything to gain the trust she somewhat had towards him. It would not be easy but he had to try. He straightened himself up and continued walking froward. He stopped right in front of her and knelled down. She was shaking even more, scared that he would hurt her again. Gently he scooped her into his arms, with ones hand under her knees and the other around her shoulder. She squirmed in his arms but he kept a firm hold on her and layed her gently on the bed with him leaning over her. He put both hands on each side of her head and stared down at her. She stared back at him as well but said nothing. He didn't expect her too. Her eyes were wide and red but no tears where found, his gaze shifted to her neck at the hand imprint that would be there for awhile.

He lowered his head down to her neck and kissed the spot that he grabbed softly. Rin's breathing picked up when she felt his warm breath fan across her neck, making her shiver at the contact. Sesshomaru felt this and kissed it again but lingered there for a few moments. He slid his lips over the bruise and opened his mouth and let his tongue lick the underline of her jaw. Rin gasped when she felt his slick tongue and gripped the sheets. She was still scared but was also anticipating for what was to come next, she wasn't sure what he was doing exactly but it was calming. Sesshomaru felt the change in her scent and began sucking below her earlobe, nibbling the area around her neck now and then. Rin rubbed her legs together feeling a warm sensation growing at the center of her core. This was nothing like the time she had grind up on him at the club when they first met. It was something else she couldn't explain, something that wasn't meant to be sexual but was turning out to be.

Sesshomaru bit down a little bit harder on her shoulder, elevating a small moan from Rin. Her hands glided their way into his hair, tugging on it softly. She heard a soft growl from above her and wondered if he liked her pulling his hair or not. She got her answer as his lips suddenly found hers, his teeth nipping gently at her bottom lip. His kiss was like anything she ever imagined. It was soft yet demanding, sweet yet fiery. She could feel that he was holding back from his true intent, mostly likely worried he would frighten her more then she already was. Though the later was true, she was curious as what his true extent would be like. She deepened the kiss, bringing his head closer to her and swiped her tongue over his lips. Sesshomaru abruptly pulled back but still towered over her small form, his eyes blazing with lust and authority. Rin took notice that his eyes were suddenly red once again but not because of anger, the markings on both his cheeks now jagged. It made him look more. . . .delicious? Rin mentally kicked herself at the stupid notion she used to describe his demeanor. He just looked more powerful, she guessed would be the right word.

Cinnamon brown stared into lustful golden hue. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip never once breaking eye contact. Sesshomaru's eyes followed the movement as he bent back down and licked the tongue that was still running along her own lips. Rin felt a sudden shock go through her and pulled back. By the look on his face, he probably felt it too. The next thing they both knew, both lips crashed together their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Sesshomaru pulled himself and Rin into a sitting position and ran his hands over the curves of her hips. When they broke apart they were both breathing hard. She gulped and bit her bottom lip, waiting for his next move. Sesshomaru could now scent her arousal had gotten stronger, but knew they could not go any further than this. Yes, he decided he would claim her as his mate, but he had to hold back his desire as she was still a virgin. He could lose control in the heat of the moment and hurt her, and he has promised himself never to do so again. Even if she crosses boundaries that are not meant to be crossed, the bruise on her neck would be the last proof of ever touching her again. Until they mate again.

Rin smiled when he got off the bed and offered his hand to her. As much as she wanted to. . .make love?. . . .she would be lying to herself if she said she was ready. She was far from experienced and wasn't aware of the basics on sex. The only thing she knew was that it would hurt like a bitch, but other then that nothing. So she really respected the fact Sesshomaru understood she wasn't ready for the next step, but didn't completely brush her off like she thought he would. She silently watched as he pulled the covers back and slipped into bed with his arms open. Blushing, she crawled into his arms and layed her head on his bare chest. Her eyes widened when she realized the fact he was practically naked. _Wait when did he take his shirt off? _She felt his chest vibrate and knew he was laughing at her. She frowned and huffed. She was starting to suspect he was bipolar with his sudden change of mood. She needed answers.

"Sesshomaru. . . ."Rin stopped herself when she heard his name escape her mouth. What was she suppose to say? Why did we almost have sex? Where you going to kill me? Are we together or something? Those were the top three she wanted to ask but didn't know how to start.

All this time they were trying so hard to avoid each other at all costs and now their cuddling together in his bed. It wasn't as if they admitted to anything on being a couple. She had always kept her guard up so that no one could ever be let in, but now Sesshomaru suddenly breaks that wall she tried so hard to build. Every encounter between them the pull had always gotten stronger, the feelings that they hid for years, him for centuries, awaken when they crossed paths. She said before that it wasn't a coincident but fate. So why would fate put two stubborn beings together if neither will come to terms with the emotions that bind them? It wasn't even three hours ago she was hand cuffed and fighting with the jackass holding her. Rin already acknowledged these feelings for him but didn't deny or except them either. She sighed and scooted closer to Sesshomaru, his arms tightening around her. She thought at first that maybe they were never real, but she's starting to question why she ever thought that in the first place.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was at a lost for words. He knew exactly what Rin wanted to say, but in truth wasn't sure if he had the right answers she was looking for. Up until now he pushed aside all feelings he's ever felt so that he could live up to the name he was given. But then all of that crashes down when one single human girl breaks through his exterior of a cold heartless Daiyoukai. During their time together he told himself that even though she was destined to be with him, he would not accept her as such and that she would mean nothing to him. All their fighting was meaningless and was more of a reason to push her away. But this time it was different. _This_ argument opened his eyes to what he never could see from the begining. It was then that he finally decided to step up and be the Taiyoukai his father had wanted him to be, what his father expected him to be. Loving a human was not a weakness, if anything it was more of a reason to become stronger.

He understood now what his father had been trying to explain to him. The inner demon of an inu would awaken when they have found their mate that was designed for them and _only _them. And that mate just so happened to be Rin. It was her that he now knew was the reason his father had given his life. They would've killed Rin, and without the mate to a demon, they die as well. His father broke the law by marrying a concubine and seeing as he would be targeted either way, he was prepared to die. As much as it pained Toga, Izayoi came along with him to be executed, for dying alongside you're mate was far painless then dying without them. Sesshomaru only wished his father would have told him then, but he was too stubborn that he did not wish to hear any of it.

A sigh of content brought Sesshomaru out of thought as he looked down at the now sleeping Rin. He let an actual genuine smile stretch across his face as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. After all this time he failed to notice his feelings for the girl in his arms, but after nearly killing her, he could no longer deny them. It was time he got over his pride and grew up. He would no longer be the stubborn pup he use to be. He would admit his feelings to himself and then to Rin. . ._his_ Rin. He was ready to take the next step. He remembered what she had said when he told her the news of his father and his mate's death, and couldn't help but smile.

_"He's the most powerful demon in the world. What did Ryukotsusei say to him that made Toga give in? it must have been something important for him to give his life for." She said thoughtfully. Sesshomaru's eyes twitched, but that went unnoticed by Rin who was looking down at her lap._

_"Hn. Perhaps it was." He mumbled letting his grip on the wheel loosen._

Ryukotsusei would pay for the murder of his father. He knew that Rin was his mate, which is why he threatened her life. Sesshomaru knew that would not stop him from taking her as his. His grip on Rin tightened more but not enough to hurt her and brought her closer to his chest. He would rather die then see her with someone else, especially _Ryukotsusei ._ When they wake up he would make sure that she understood that she was his. Not in the matter of speaking as a possession, but as his mate. It might have taken him awhile to accept his feelings for her, but now that he has. . .Sesshomaru kissed her lips softly and shut his eyes. They are both stubborn, but at least now they can be stubborn together.

"Goodnight. . .my maatee." He purred softly in her ear. Rin stirred in his grasp but remained asleep. Seeshomaru kissed her one last time and finally let sleep overcome him.

* * *

**A/n: O.M.G! Yes people I know what you're all thinking. . .IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! haha ugh, I honesltly can't believe how stubborn and hard headed they both are(even though I made them that way.=p) So trust me when I say I'm damn happy they owned up and excepted their feelings for eachother. Hey it only took like what, ten chapters? So unless some of you didn't notice, the answers/plot/ etc. where all at the end of this chapter. If you didn't understand, don't worry it'll be explained again at the end of my story. Bleh but serously it can't be that hard to decode. Anyways, next chapter should be out once again, this week! I'm just going crazy with this story!(SQUEAL)**

**Thank you to lovet2002, NIQNIQ, powergirl24, fluffy ninja bunny, raptor-akida, Rondama, meravina, k, and sesshrin devoter for Reviewing!**

**k- haha thank you for pointing that out. Yeah I meant to say fate, but with how fast I type I hardly look at what I write half the time.**

**sesshrin devoter-awe thank you.(blush) but yeah it took me until now to decide i wasn't gonna abandon this story. I'm still gonna put up more chapters til it's completely done.:)**

**fluffy ninja bunny- Oh how could I ever forget this darn story? hehe I put a lot of time in it trust me. But don't worry I plan on updating twice a week. Key word:Plan.**

**powergirl24-Hmm you should really listen to these songs, very inspirational if you ask me. But I'm a big paramore fan so I like everything they come out with.**

**meravina- lol. ooh I wanna see the killer bunnies! they're probably scary cute.**

**lovet2002- I know huh? that sly devil. . .now that they've both own up to liking each other, who knows what's gonna happen next.**

**NIQNIQ-Haha yeah they are, but it's all the pride the both of them have. Damn stubborn people. . .and demon.=p**

****Playlist for this Chappy****

**Paramore- Until tomorrow(breathe)**

**Three days grace- Just like you**

**Paramore- I caught myself**


	12. Conspiracy Theory

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch.11**

**Conspiracy Theory**

* * *

_Mate._

Rin shifted on her side of the bed making sure not to wake up Sesshomaru. What he didn't know was that she had been awake the whole time and heard what he uttered. After hearing the single word escape his mouth, she found it difficult to go back to sleep, even though she never was. They both had confessed their feelings for each other, Sesshomaru physically while Rin mentally, but there was still something not right. It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful he had chosen her to be his, she had learned from the other whores about the demon mating ritual and knew that someone like her should be honored. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't, really, _really_ honored. But why her? Rin never in her life thought there was anything special about her. There were so many flaws and attributes about her that no one would appreciate in. She was awkward, loud mouthed, and clumsy. So why would the son. . .the _new _ruler of a powerful Yakuza gang, be interested in her? Maybe she was just self conscious about the whole thing. Rin let out a frustrated sigh but immediately regretted it when she felt Sesshomaru stir from behind her. _Damn it, way to go Rin!_

She heard him groan in her ear, his hot breath sending a shudder through her body. His steady breathing indicated that he was still asleep. Rin reached up and rubbed her temples, thinking of what happened the other night. The memory of last night played in the back of her head, how intimate they were with their lips on one another and caused her to blush. With everything that's been happening between them, she was almost glad they didn't go any further. Key word being almost. Of course the events leading them to their heated make out session got her thinking what they were fighting about and why she had gotten mad at him in the first place. _Ah, that's right. He was fucking some chic down stairs._ Furrowing her brows, Rin let out a disgusted huff and turned her body so she was facing Sesshomaru. She tried to ignore how sexy and peaceful he looked when he was sleeping, grabbed his hand that was around her waist and flung it off of her. She was amazed he continued sleeping without missing a beat. She grinned devilishly and smirked to herself. Rin extended her hands in front of her as if she were stretching and pushed him as hard as she could off the bed.

A chocked laugh followed by a loud thud broke the silence that once filled the room. In a flash Sesshomaru was on his feet, turning his head left and right until spotting Rin; covering her mouth with both hands and staring up at him with an innocent gaze. Not being able to hold it in any longer Rin burst out laughing at the shocked and confused look on Sesshomaru's face. After what seemed like hours, Rin's laughter died down and was now sporting a large grin. She propped herself on her elbows and tilted her head to the side and smirked. It felt good to push him on his rear but she was far from being done with him. Sesshomaru stared down at Rin and narrowed his eyes. One minute he's sleeping comfortable with his arm wrapped around his future mate, then the next he's on the ground staring up at the ceiling after abruptly being pushed off _his_ bed. Taking in her scent he guessed she might still be upset from last night. Upset being an understatement. He had thought they cleared up everything after their heated argument, but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"Good morning to you too mate." He mumbled while moving around the bed to pick up his discarded clothes. Rin by now had got up from the bed and stood behind him with her arms crossed, glaring at him as he changed into his clothes. Sesshomaru could feel her intense gaze burning holes in his back. She was still clearly upset.

"Oh don't you 'Good morning mate' me. I'm still pissed about what you did to me last night." She seethed. Sesshomaru had stopped what he was doing completely and turned to look at her with his brow raised. He had thought she was talking about him almost choking her, but with the tone of her voice he knew it was something different. He sniffed the air and grinned.

_She was still jealous. . . ._

He didn't want to be the one to say it, oh no. It would be more pleasurable if it came from her own mouth. Last night he had no doubt in his mind that she was jealous, even when she denied it. Now that he can sense it, there was no other option then for her to admit it. She could no longer hide her true feelings from him and he would make damn sure she never tried again. He put aside his own damn pride and came to terms of his once forgotten human emotions, so why couldn't she? He planned on telling her either way. . .but. . . .wait a minute. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. _Why did she not respond to me calling her mate?_ Well she did, but not the way he hoped. It irked him that she did not react or even bother to acknowledge the word, but he would find out either way, for right now he would not question the matter. He stared at her and decided to let her mouth dig her hole for her. He'll make her say she was jealous and then he'll make her say why she didn't cringe at him calling her mate.

"Rin, did we not discuss this the other night? You confuse me as to what it is you're referring to what I've done exactly. Care to elucidate you're accusations to this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru grinned at the scowl that she sent him. He would play her game for now and he would win. When she didn't answer him he grew irritated and clenched his jaw."Well?"

Rin frowned at the demanding question. He was playing dumb and she knew he was. She felt almost insulted he would think she was that dumb to fall for his tricks. She knew he wanted her to admit she was _jealous _that he had been with someone else last night. She mentally slapped herself for letting that last part slip. She made it sound as if it could go both ways, the two reasons for their bickering being him choking the life out of her and the other being him sleeping with some whore down stairs. Yes she certainly screwed up there, she'll admit. But she would not stroke his ego any more then it needs to be. She poked Sesshomaru in his chest and scoffed. She fooled him once hiding her emotions from him the other day, so playing his twenty questions would be no different. She was skilled in the arts of seduction and manipulation, not something people know about her, and she only used those skills when she saw fit. This situation being one of them.

"Actually no we didn't. I was being choked and forced up against the damn wall before we could discuss anything." She hissed and narrowed her eyes, mocking him. She was going to twist the conversation on him, putting him in the hot seat and her out of it. She began ranting, Sesshomaru quickly shutting her out.

Something flashed in his eyes but quickly disappeared. Sesshomaru groaned in frustration, hating the fact she would pin the argument on him, also bringing up the pained memory. His ego boosting would have to be put on hold for now, seeing as this would soon turn into a serious conversation. He was aware she had no idea he already confessed his love for her, but if she would just shut up for a moment, he would tell her. But, once again he decided to humor her and let her get whatever it is off her chest. He knew she had feelings for him, he just didn't understand why she couldn't admit it like he did. Of course he hasn't said it out loud yet, he planned on it. Her on the other hand. . . .it would not be a pleasant evening for either of them if her damn ranting went on any longer. He had no idea what she was saying anymore. She lost him at 'Thinking with his dick and not his head.' He chuckled at her comment before turning stoic as she stopped rambling and glared at him.

"Oh am I boring you now your highness?" She remarked sarcastically, her hands still on her hips."You know Sesshomaru, I'm really tired of your stupid mind games and talking in riddles, not that your any good at it. I'm just curious as to what my purpose is to you. Am I another lay or a damn insurance policy to getting a fucking ransom from Ryukotsusei?. . ." She stopped for a minute and dropped her hands from her waist. Sesshomaru waited for her to continue but knew she wasn't going to. He decided to speak and lay it down for her, his male pride deflating each second. He was about to put his heart out for the whole damn world to see. _The things she does to me. . . _

"Rin, you are far from being such. In the beginning yes, I was hoping to get a quick fuck and be done with it." He started and ignored her glare as he walked closer to her."You are without a doubt the most annoying, insufferable, pain in the ass human I have ever met." Rin bowed her head feeling somewhat hurt at his comments. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, but not hard enough to hurt her."But I would be lying if I said I did not care for you."

Rin stared at him eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Her heart was beating so fast she felt as if it would burst from her chest at any moment. It was almost unreal to be hearing the words falling from Sesshomaru's mouth, sounding as if he truly did care for her. Who knows? maybe he did. She blinked a few times and was about to say something when he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her from saying anything. She nodded her head and let him continue.

"I had made it clear that I would kill you once I found out you were an accomplice of Ryukotsusei. The first time I met you, I knew there was something about you that was not right. I knew what it was, but chose not to acknowledge it."He cupped her cheeks bringing her face closer to his."Thing's have changed now, Rin. I've welcomed those feelings I have hidden for centuries. The moment I saw you, I knew that it was you who was destined to be with me. I never wanted to get close to you because of who we were. Me being a full fledged Inuyoukai while you being a human. I despised humans, they meant nothing to me." His voice got quiet and softened a bit as he spoke the next words."All our encounters I could not kill you. The bond was getting stronger that I had expected. It was because of my stubbornness that I never got to hear my father explain this to me."

Sesshomaru cast his eyes downward, a hurt expression crossed his features. Rin swallowed hard breathing in uneven breaths. It all made sense to her now. Ryukotsusei, the kidnapping, the connection between them. She always knew there was some kind of pull that brought her closer to him with every encounter they had. It broke her heart to know his father knew this whole time of their predicament but chose not to tell them. He would have told Sesshomaru, but his pride would not let him hear it. Rin's guard had broke at that very moment. She was created for him and yet all they had been doing was pushing the other away. Why? Because she didn't want to get hurt and because of his hatred for her kind. So it was shocking to hear that he now accepted what was to become of them. She remembered what he said last night when he thought she was asleep. He called her his mate and now she understood why.

It dawned on her that maybe she was the cause of Toga and Izayoi's death. If Sesshomaru's father had known all along that she was his mate, then that would mean so would Ryukotsusei. Rin knew him well enough that he had no doubt threatened her life, finding out she was to be Sesshomaru's mate. And it angered him because he wanted her for himself but could not have her. Rin wasn't all too sure why, but had a feeling it was something among the demon race. She made a note to ask Kagome about it later. First, she needed to know where this talk between her and Sesshomaru was going. Rin bit her lip and scrunched her nose. He had just confessed what he felt for her, knowing it was hard for him to do. The most she could do was quite being a bitch and accept it as well. She already felt something for him, even if he had not, it wouldn't make her change her mind. Now that she knew he felt the same way as well, it put her at ease. She wanted to tell him that she returned the feelings, though at the moment would rather show him. _Kami don't make me look like an idiot._

Placing both hands on either side of his face, Rin stood on her tip toes and tilted her head, brushing her lips softly against his. Sesshomaru had been quietly listening to the change of her heart beat, slowing and growing quicker. It was almost calming and soothing to him. Her scent was also frequently changing, bringing a smile to his face even if she couldn't see it. Once he caught her scent being nervous, he was confused until he felt her lips brush against his own. He lifted his head noticing her hands on his face and her lips only inches from his. He looked into her eyes hoping to find an answer for her actions when suddenly, he saw it. Want. She smiled and leaned in once more, this time he met her halfway. He felt the spark rush through him when their lips touched. Her lips moved with his own in complete sync, her arms snaking their way around his neck. He nipped her bottom lip before pulling away to look at her, both of their breaths coming out in pants.

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek with the back of his hand while his other arm held her by the hip. They fell into a comfortable silence, neither needing to say a word. It amazed Sesshomaru that it was only two weeks ago he was to kill the woman standing before him. He was glad he came to terms of her being his mate before it was too late. The only thing he regretted was not hearing his father explain the meaning of her being his mate. It still puzzled him that he would never know why she was picked to be his, though none of it mattered anymore. He had her now and that was more then he could ask for. Smirking he slid his hand under her knee, hooking it over his hip and lifted her into his free arm while the other went to hold her other leg. Rin wrapped both legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. She giggled as he dropped her onto the mattress, him standing over her. Slowly he bent down and leaned over her petite body and placed a kiss to her temple, both his hands on either side of her head.

"Sesshomaru. . . I heard what you said last night, when you called me you're mate?" She questioned, her voice coming out in a whisper. Sesshomaru knew she wanted him to explain to her what he meant. He sat up and pulled Rin onto his lap, circling his arms around her mid section. Now he knew why she didn't react at all to him calling her that earlier.

"In the demon community there is something among the terms of a premeditated companion." He explained looking into her large eyes. He chuckled softly at the confused look on her face."We are not allowed to chose who we end up with for the rest of our lives, they are chosen for us. In our case, it is rare for a demon to be pared up with a human. Which come as a shock as there have been nothing but human mates as far as my father goes. When I first met you I knew right away you were my mate. But you were a human so I did not care to accept that fact, I was in a way disgusted." Rin scowled and playfully punched his arm. He chuckled kissing her on the nose.

"Well, that explains a lot. With the whole invisible rope pulling us together. And to think I thought you were a stalker." She joked earning a pinch to her bottom. She yelped and glared at the smirking Inuyoukai."Ouch! Alright I get it. Just finish the damn story."

"It''s not a story but I will carry on. . .It was after we kept running into each other when I felt the bond getting stronger. When a demon has found their mate a sacred bond is formed between them, almost like a marriage as you humans would call it. It was then that my inner beast awoke and felt you're presence that I could no longer ignore you." Rin bit her lip nodding her head, brows furrowing together in thought."Ryukotsusei somehow found out about you being my future mate, so he has made sure that I would never have you. It isn't rare that demons who are without a mate, try to pursue anothers'. Seeing as it is you he wants and that it is me you are bonded too, it makes his quest to retrieve you even greater."

Rin gasped and shook her head."But why me? You would think he'd take no for an answer. . the stubborn ass." She mumbled the last part. Sesshomaru reclined his head so that it was buried in her neck and sniffed. Rin stiffened then blushed, pushing him away."Okay that's just weird. What is with the sniffing anyway?"

"Only Inuyoukai's have an inner beast; it is because we are part dog that we have some of their traits. When we sniff it is so that we know you carry our scent and belong to us. Yes, Inuyoukai are possessive of their mates more so then other youkai's. That is why I acted on instinct when you threatened to sleep with another. We are jealous and possessive of property."Rin short him a look and he smirked, caressing her cheek."I am not saying you are my property Rin, but you must understand how an Inuyoukai behaves. When you push things too far, my inner demon's instincts are to punish you so that you submit. I do not wish to hurt to intentionally, believe me when I say that. I promised myself never to hurt you again."

Hearing that last sentence almost broke Rin's heart in two. In that whole explanatory he had poured the reason's of his actions and how much he regretted what he did out in front of her. She couldn't blame him though, half of it was her fault too. She should have seen it coming and should have backed off when she had the chance, but being man handled and treated as if she were some. . .well, bitch. . . she couldn't help but fight back, even if she would not win. He must have thrown all the hate he had for her out the window, all the fighting as well. So why couldn't she do the same. He probably thought this whole thing over last night when they were in bed if he was now telling her how he felt. It had to be hard for him to say what he did being the daiyoukai he is. She had to give him credit for that. It was time she did the same. She owed him that much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly before pulling away just enough for their lips to be touching.

"I understand that now, Sesshomaru. You would never hurt me and I believe you." She licked her lips, her's still close to his and licking his lips as well."I'm willing to give this 'premeditated companion' thing a chance. Even though I don't have a choice." She chuckled before turning serious."I've been hiding my feelings from you because I wasn't ready to accept them either. That's why we are so similar, and probably why we were made for each other. I'm scared, yes, but I can't fight this anymore then you can. I wanna be with you and _only_ you."

At that moment Sesshomaru abruptly crashed his lips not giving Rin a chance to continue. Those were the words he's been waiting to hear from her, now that he has, it's more then he can handle. He was tired of running from what he wanted and denying everything in his being. It might have taken him nearly decades but he finally found what he had been looking for. Now that he has her, he would make sure no one else would. Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her bottom lip, her mouth parting in response as his tongue entered. Rin gasped at the feeling and decided to be bold and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He growled low in his throat and deepened the kiss. Rin shifted in his lap so the she was straddling his hips and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Her hips slowly started moving back and forth, a soft moan escaping her mouth. She could feel the bulge in his jeans starting to grow hard. The quiet moan brought Sesshomaru out of his daze as he took a hold of her hips stopping her movements and pulled away. He looked into her eyes and could see the lust clouding in them and it took everything in his being to stop himself from taking her right there. As much as he wanted to claim her, it was not the right time to do so. They were in the middle of a war and he could not risk impregnating her and risking her life or the pups. He stilled at the thought of her carrying his offspring, something he had not been thinking about since he craved for her touch. When the right time came, she would be his and she would be the mother off his pups. For now, he would protect her with everything he had. Rin bit her lip as she turned away from Sesshomaru. He nuzzled her neck and growled softly in her ear, reassuring her it was not her but him.

A soft sigh fell from her swollen lips as she leaned her head on his shoulders as he continued to bury his face in the crook of her neck. She understood why he stopped. Although she was ready to take the next step with Sesshomaru, it would be too risky to be in a state of vulnerability. It pained her to admit it but she was apart of this war, there could be no room for slip ups. She couldn't distract Sesshomaru while he was the one leading it, he had to stay focused and prepared. But she promised when this was all over he would be hers. She was ready to settle down and live a life of happiness. Even if it was all in her head she knew there was no such thing coming from the lives they live. If anything they would be hunted for the rest of their lives seeing as the Inyoukai family have a thing for mating humans, though they had no say in the matter. Rin snuggled closer to his chest and inhaled his scent that she loved so much. She was scared and worried about what was going to happen. In a way this war revolved around her, as much as she didn't want it too. She felt Sesshomaru's hold on her tighten and knew he could sense her troubled state.

"You don't need to worry about anything Rin. I will protect you." He assured and kept nuzzling her neck, laying butterfly kisses now and then. She inwardly laughed. It amazed her how he could read her so easily sometimes. He was right though. She had to trust him just as mush as she had to support him.

Whether or not he came out on top of this war Sesshomaru promised himself that Ryukotsusei would not come anywhere near Rin. He knew it would be a little difficult without his father's guidance, but Sesshomaru could not be intimidated. He was the most powerful Taiyoukai besides his father, to ever live. He was still not sure what Ryukotsusei 's plan was to get Rin back or when he was going to strike, but he would be ready. His information and source was Naraku, which is why he would be the first one on Sesshomaru's list. He had just confessed his feelings to Rin and was not about to let her go without a fight.

This was where the lines would be drawn. He was going to call on the other Yakuza leaders to see if they would aid him. If they did then his own loyalties were to help them as well. He didn't care if any of them chose to help him against Ryukotsusei. His army alone was strong on their own, but if Ryukotsusei was planning something big, they had to be prepared for whatever it was. She was worth it though, he would make sure the bastard never got a hold of her again, ever. Sighing deeply, Sesshomaru inhaled Rin's scent and smiled to himself. She was both his weakness and his source of power. With Rin by his side, he could not lose. He wouldn't lose.

* * *

**A/N: Yay there goes chapter eleven people! Thank you so much for the reviews, ugh I'm like on cloud nine. So this chapter kinda explains well, everything. Haha. yea I would say this was the plot, but I had to split it in two. The first being in chapter ten. Hmm, I had to stall a little in this chapter which is why it's not very exciting. Don't worry though it's not a writers block, but trust me, in later chapter's it'll make more sense. Haha god I'm such a tease. Anywho next one should be out same week, pinky promise.=)**

**Thank you to fluffy ninja bunny, NIQNIQ, lovet2002, Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, jezz, Ni-Ni chan330, Winnowill763784, InuXKag4ev, warriormaiden60 for Reviewing!**

**fluffy ninja bunny- Awe shucks.(blushs) Why thank you that means alot to me! Hehe, I try my best but bleh, guess it comes** **naturally****. Though I do have alot of competion.;)**

**lovet2002- Good point you have there. I know if it was me I'd get rid of every female in the building. Lol. Ah, I'm protective when it comes to Sesshomaru. Who knows what he'll decide to do with them. Just wait and see!**

**Ni-Ni chan330- Seriously? I think my story is like a roller coaster. The excitement goes up then down and so forth. Not that I'm saying it'll get boring, but I am a tease.=)**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag- Haha don't you just hate it when two stubborn people won't admit they like each other? It's like grade school all over again! They're both a little immature at times. I still don't understand why I made them that way. . .huh.  
**

**Winnowill763784- Well with this Rin, I kinda but my own personality with hers. I'm kind of a smartass while she's just loud mouthed. Haa, but it's the same thing right? I don't think I'm funny though, my friends do but they're just weird.**

**warriormaiden60- Ugh I know me too! I was jumping with joy when he finally got it through his thick skull. I sometimes forget I'm the author cuz I'm too busy reading this damn story. lol.**

****Playlist for this Chappy****

**Mayday Parade- I swear this time I mean it**

**A day to Remember- Have faith in me**

**Paramore- Brighter**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - -**


	13. Altercations Unfinished

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch. 12**

**Altercations Unfinished**

* * *

Blood fell from the ends of his finger tips, landing on the white tile floor forming a puddle. The small demon on the ground stared up into the narrowed red eyes of his leader, silently begging for mercy. The room was deathly quiet as those who surrounded the two stayed hidden in the shadows and watched, none wanting to face the wrath of their leader, but also desperately wanting to help the helpless demon who had made the mistake of delivering their leader the news heard around all through Japan. When he had found out that his supposed human was kidnapped by his enemy, Sesshomaru, he made it so those who crossed his path were to suffer by his hands. The plan had gone by smoothly, killing the most powerful Inuyoukai made him the most powerful and surpassed the other Yakuza leaders. It wasn't until he underestamated his enemie's son, that they knew there was a problem. Which is why they were standing in the middle of the Akai ryuu conference room, with their leader standing over one of the messanger demons, his claws extended, fangs barred, and eyes blooded red.

"I am most deeply sorry, Yourai. I seem to have lost my temper for a moment. I'm sure the wounds on your back will heal in no time, now,"Ryukotsusei bent down and grabbed the shaken demon by the collar of his shirt, lifting his feet off the ground so that he was eye level with his leader."Care to inform me again as to why, my moral enemies son has taken _my _mate?"

It was certain to every demon and human alike that no one wanted to be on the receiving end of Ryukotsusei when it came to Rin. Inwardly smirking, Naraku stood up straight arms crossed, staring down from his balcony at the confrontation that was being held. Although he himself was infuriated the damn Inuyoukai killed his two personal servants that were to keep tabs on Rin's whereabouts, he knew if he were to tell that information to Ryukotsusei, he would hold him just as responsible for her capturing. He still did not know why his leader was so infatuated with the human, she was average, normal, he couldn't find anything about her that would be so hypnotizing. Other then her delicious body, that was the only thing he saw that caught his eye. Naraku knew whether or not Ryukotsusei was aware, but the hanyou was mindful of Rin being destined to be Sesshomaru's mate. His leader only wanted what was not his which made his conquest more appealing to him. Naraku was no fool, he knew that she was his mate, he himself has a mate, so he was aware of the connection between the two. But he didn't care to say the least. He would still help in getting back Rin to his leader. He felt no sympathy for either of the premeditated companions.

A loud scream broke his train of thoughts as he looked back down to see the pathetic excuse of a demon being held down on the table where they hold meetings. It wasn't a surprise that Ryukotsusei would show no remorse once he got his information, he would always do away with the person or demon who delivered it. He was that ruthless even to his followers, which is why Naraku stood by his side. He himself cared for no one other but himself and his mate Kikyo. He grinned as he saw his leader sheathe his sword, hanging it above the immobile martyr. Though he was a comrade, each Akai ryuu member knew that once you join the gang, you die for what you believe in, whether you want to or not. In his case, it wasn't by choice.

"P-please Ryukotsusei, I wasn't in charge, they weren't my men! It wasn't my job to watch her!" The demon yelled in a screeching range that was not pleasant to other demons ears. Naraku mentally rolled his eyes upon hearing the imbecile's words. They were to watch the human without being told to do so, he just made matters worst by not thinking before speaking.

Ryukotsusei slowly lifted his sword, looked down at his former follower raising a questioning eyebrow."Wasn't your job?" Before anyone could blink he swung his sword down to the table, chopping of the head of the demon. It was silent as they watched the blood fall from his amputated neck."Let me make this clear so all of you will hear. I do not ask you to do something for me, I tell you. So when I say to keep an eye on what's mine, that goes for Rin as well!" He roared causing several to wince at the harshness of his voice."I want her back with any means necessary. I don't care who you have to kill, just make sure she is in my home. I made the mistake of not disposing Toga's damn pups, but I see that is a mistake I'm not willing to let go. The war will begin when I see fit. I want my allies here before dawn of tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

The room echoed with a synchronized 'yes sir'. Satisfied, Ryukotsusei motioned with two fingers and pointed to the amputated head on the ground."Put that in my room, get rid of the body." With that he left the meeting room, leaving his patrons to clean up his mess. It never bothered him when he took the lives of his followers. He was merely stating a point to the others, not to take him so lightly. He knew those were Naraku's guards, but chose not to saying anything. Instead, he wanted to see where the young demons legions lie, to see if he could truly trust the naive pup. As it turned out, the fool lied the first chance he got when it was him who was on the chopping block. He was not loyal so there for he was not trustworthy. If someone was to be a member of the Akai ryuu, then they would have to be loyal and not crumble under pressure. He did not want any weaklings in his gang.

He continued walking down the narrowed hallway but abruptly stopped. Smirking, he cast a sideways glance in the shadows beside him and continued on his way. He stopped in front of his bedchambers, opened the shoji doors and walked in not bothering to close them. Lifting up his bloody claws to his mouth, he licked the remains of the demon's blood clean of his fingers, shuddering in delight. The shoji doors behind him closed but he didn't even bother to turn around for he already knew who it was. Seeing that his fingers were now clean, Ryukotsusei walked out on his balcony, staring off into the distance taking a deep breath. He felt the presence behind him and smirked.

"Naraku, my trusted friend. Do you have any news on where Rin is?" He asked in a bored manner. It was not that he cared for the girl, she was just simply one of his most prized possessions that he wanted back."Her scent is no longer in the east, which is no surprise I must say."

Naraku grinned while shrugging his shoulders in fake innocence. He knew damn well where the human girl was, which he planned to use for his own advantage. No doubt he was loyal just as much faithful to his leader, there were just some _things _he himself wanted but could not have. He was almost envious of his leader in some ways. How everyone cowered in fear when saying his name was one, he had always wanted to be feared. Being a hanyou was what seemed to be his under doing. No one was afraid of a half demon. Sooner or later he would make sure they fear his presence and take him seriously, no matter what it takes. Smirking he walked out to stand beside his leader, also staring off in the distance. Naraku might have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside he was plotting ways to get Ryukotsusei out of the picture. If he wanted power, he would take it anyway he can. His grin spread more at the thought. Clearing his throat, he turned to his leader and shook his head. He would have to continue playing the part of a loyal follower before he could strike if he wanted to get anywhere to the top of the food chain.

"No my lord, I'm afraid not. My men and I have searched everywhere she might be."His grin faltered a bit as he made himself play the part of a follower."But if you ask me, I think she might be in the Inu mansion. She was after all kidnapped, so where a better place to be held prisoner then a mansion full of guard dogs?" He chuckled lowly at his excuse for a joke and placed both his hands on the railing.

Ryukotsusei turned his head towards Naraku before looking down, narrowing his eyes. Slowly, he lifted his head and smirked."Oh, and what do you think we should do about that?"

Naraku stopped chuckling and gulped. Never once did Ryukotsusei ask someone for their opinions, not even him. He didn't know if he was being serious or simply joking around. The look on his face told Naraku he was indeed being serious. Something was not right, he could feel it. There was a sudden tension in the air that was making him nervous. Clearing his throat once again, he decided not to get intimidated in the lease. If he would soon be the leader of the Akai ryuu , he had to start acting like it.

"I think maybe we should send someone to retrieve her. Though I don't know how that would be possible, we could try and lure her out perhaps. Starting with one of the Takahashi brothers, they could be the bait." He reasoned with a confident tone. He furrowed his brows after awhile when his leader stayed quiet. He was sure his nervous scent was in the air so that those close by could even smell it. The tension in the air was so thick, you could easily cut a blade through it.

"Hm, perhaps," Without another word, Ryukotsusei had his clawed hand wrapped around Naraku's neck, pushing his back over the railing."Tell me Naraku. . . .where is your ring at? Surely you've noticed it is not on the finger I have instructed it to be on." His hand squeezed the hanyou's neck to emphasize his point."Without that ring on you are not apart of _my_ gang. It is what symbolizes us as the Akai ryuu."

A choked sound escaped Naraku as he tried to talk, but had trouble doing so due to the hand around his throat. Snorting as if disgusted with the sight before him, Ryukotsusei released his hand from his neck, taking a few steps back. Naraku leaned forward so his back was no longer bent over the railing and coughed while rubbing his sore neck. He took in a shaky breath before looking up at his leader with furrowed brows. He raised the hand that was suppose to have his ring on it to his face, examining it. All this time he thought it to be on his finger, until now that is. He narrowed his eyes as a sudden thought came up. The last time he was sure he had his ring on was when he went to see Rin at the club, but was ambushed by the damn hanyou Inuyasha. His eyes widened a bit before looking back at his leader, who held a smirk. Naraku knew that Ryukotsusei had found out where his ring was and who now held it.

"Ah, well there is where our problem is solved dear pup. You and your guards will retrieve Rin along the way as well as your ring. Until then you are banned from stepping foot in the east. Without that ring you are not considered apart of my gang which makes you an enemy. When you have both objects in your grasp, you may return. If you fail to bring back either one, mostly Rin, then you will die by my hands. Do you understand what I am telling you?" He asked with a menacing grin on his face. Naraku stood up nodding his head.

Ryukotsusei sneered and turned around and began walking out of his chambers, slamming the door with a great amount of force. Naraku growled low in his throat before swiftly turning back to look out at the city. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. It never occurred to him that taking down Ryukotsusei would be an easy job, but neither this difficult. He had just been threatened if he did not return with the fucking human he wants so badly as well as the ring that branded him an Akai ryuu. If he were to make a list of those he was to kill, Inuyasha would be the first to go. If it were not for him, he would be one step ahead of Ryukotsusei. Now not only does he have to get back Rin, but his ring also. He groaned rubbing a hand though his dark locks, his teeth gritting together in frustration. Grabbing the railing with both hands, he jumped over the edge while the wind blew his hair frantically, and formed his pink bubble like shield. The war was starting and he needed to be prepared. Once he took out Ryukotsusei, Inuyasha and most of all Sesshomaru, he would be the top Yakuza leader of all the lands. He'd be damned if anyone got in his way.

* * *

Long fingers tapped on the wooden surface repeatedly, slowly beggining to build a rythem. With one hand propped up, the other layed flat against the table. Rin let out an audible sigh as her head leaned foward on her propped up hand which was closed into a fist. Gnawing on her bottom lip she narrowed her eyes and grinned at the demon who sat in front of her, not even bothering to pay attention to her constant fidgeting. All day she had been trying to get his attention, but he made no move to look up at her. After all that has happened between them, along with the talk of confessions and undefying love for one another, they were now completely a couple, so to speak. Whatever they were, Rin was happy either way. She honetly couldn't ask for anything in the world at the moment, except for her _boyfriend_ to at least awknowledge her presence. He woke up at the crack of dawn, immedeately jumping to his desk working on stacks of paper, for what, Rin was not sure. Of course she woke up also, missing the warmth from his body.

Now here they sat, Sesshomaru continuing to work on who knows what, while Rin glared at him, tapping her nails on the marble surface of his desk. She knew that whatever it is he was working on was important, but if she was gonna stay in his place, the least he could do was set up some sort of entertainment for her. Being with him eased her mind of all the troubles on the outside, more precisely what Ryukotsusei was doing at the moment. She still worried that he was coming to get her any minute now, but Sesshomaru kept reminding her he would not try anything stupid by coming to the west without back up. His cockiness kept her sedated for the time being, but she knew the bastard would stop at nothing to get her. No matter how many times she tried to tell Sesshomaru, his big headed ego would assure her other wise. Speaking of big headed. . . . .

"Sesshomaru, I'm bored." She whispered quietly. If she were to speak any louder, it would turn into a yell."Can you stop writing and do something with me, please."

The Daiyoukai looked up from his work and simply raised an eyebrow before returning back to his work. Rin groaned in protest causing him to smirk at her childish behavior. It wasn't his intention to ignore his mate, but not knowing when the war was to start, he had to make sure he was ready when it did. He felt refreshed and determined since last night when he confessed his feelings for Rin, so he was ready for anything now that he got that out of the way. If he hadn't told her, he was sure his mind would not be on the battle field but rather the human woman who captured his heart. He now accepted what she was to him and couldn't be any more happier. He caught her scent which made him smile inwardly. As long as she was happy then so was he. of course at the moment, happy would be an understatement. Her constant moving was becoming bothersome as well as her whining which he was trying to ignore. As much as he would love to spend time with her, he had a job to fulfill since he was now the leader of the Inu's. Explaining that to Rin would be wearisome, but he needed her to understand the position he was in.

"Mate you know that I am busy, so you will seize you're childish weeping."He grumbled. So maybe being somewhat harsh to her could maybe make her understand. Then again, this was Rin he was talking too.

Rin picked her head up and scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest."I am _not_ being childish you dick. I just thought since we're you know, together, we could be hanging out or something." She explained, her lips pursing in a thin line. Sesshomaru stared at her with an unreadable face, but was smiling inwardly."Oh don't give me that look. You said it yourself, I'm not a prisoner 'I'm your mate.'" She quoted the last part.

Sesshomaru let a grin spread across his face before continuing with his work. Even when she insults him she always manages to quote something meaningful he says. It makes him smile knowing she doesn't ignore him all the time, though it seems she only listens to what she could use against him later on in their future fights. He was still waiting for her to bring up what it is she really wants to argue about. He could tell when she's contemplating about something, as if she's holding back what she really wants to say. Though it pained him to think about how he acted towards her when his beast came out, he promised he would never hurt her again, no matter how heated their arguments get. Though he warned her not to push them, he would still hold himself back if needed. For now, he just wants her to let out whatever it is she's holding in. Although he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Hn, so I did. But I never said I was to be you're source of entertainment." He countered with a smirk. He heard a small baby liked growl come from Rin and chuckled to himself. He still found it cute when she tried to compose an animal like sound."But why don't you tell me what is really on your mind, Rin."

Rin raised both brows and frowned. She hated when he smelt her moods shift, it always told him what she was feelings, which bothered her. After what happened with him and his beast attacking her, she was still a little hesitant to speak what was on her mind. Just, a little bit. She knew she had to chose her words wisely, even if he said he would control himself, she wasn't willing to take the risk. Rin was not nor would she ever be scared of Sesshomaru, but she didn't know the full extent of his power and did not want to be on the receiving end of it. She still planned on pissing him off though, just not to the breaking point. There was one thing however, that she did want to talk about, and did not know how he would react to it. In his case, he better not _even _oppose to it. Smiling innocently, she leaned forward crossing one leg over the other and clasped her hands together in her lap. She knew this posture would catch his attention and quick. As if on que, he looked up from his papers, with a smirk intact.

"You wanna know what's on my mind, _fluffy_?" She pouted her lips out and squeezed her arms in front of her, causing her breasts to push out. The low growl was not missed by Rin."I want you to. . . . get rid of your concubines."

Sesshomaru suddenly jumped out of his chair, Rin getting up almost instantly. As she said before, he better not deny what she wanted when it came to his whores. She would not be someones back up girl. He narrowed his eyes at her as she did the same. It was silent for awhile until Sesshomaru chuckled rather loudly, startling Rin for a second, before shaking his head and siting back down. Rin stood there dumbfounded before glaring at him and uncrossing her arms, slamming her hands flat on is desk. She hissed bringing them back up, shaking the stinging sensation. Sesshomaru continued to chuckle, almost forgetting her human hands were fragile. Once the stinging feeling was gone, Rin crossed her arms once more and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Fine." Was all he said before going back to writing. Rin blinked a few times and shook her head. The look on her face was almost skeptical.

"Fine? What do you mean fine?" She questioned. Sesshomaru was about to answer her before she spoke again cutting him off."So just like that your gonna get rid of them? Your not even gonna fight me on it?" She asked in disbelief. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't blame her for not believing him, he was after all a man whore. Well. . .use to be is more like it.

"No, Rin I am not going to argue about it. You are my mate so I am to stay truthful to you, as you are to me." He added as an after thought."I am not obliged to do so as I can still take a mistress if I chose to do so. But I will not. I will not get rid of them because my men will surely need company, for some have not found their mates yet. I expect you to do the same and stay at my side as well. Not that you have a choice in the matter." he clarified with a shit eating smirk.

She gawked at him and rolled her eyes."So what you're saying is even though you can chose to sleep around you won't?" He nodded his head which caused her to smile."Well that makes me relieved. But why state that even if you could have a mistress, I can't have one as well?" For once there was no hidden meaning behind her question, just simply curiosity. Sesshomaru on the other hand, didn't see it that way.

With demon speed Sesshomaru slammed Rin's back on the surface of his desk, sliding off his important paper work in one swipe and towered over her petite body. Rin yelped at the sudden impact of her back hitting the marble top but made no move to get up. She also chose to ignore his lean body on hers and how perfect he fit between her legs. It wasn't the right time to be thinking naughty thoughts. Sesshomaru leaned towards her neck growling softly as he sniffed her hair. She wasn't trying to make him jealous or even insinuate that she was going to be unfaithful, she was just wondering. _Damn me and my big mouth. . . . . .I probably pissed him off._ Cautiously, she reached a hand up to his face, softly caressing his cheek. She heard him purr, or at least that's what it sounded like, and giggled. He leaned his face into her hand and kissed her palm softly before standing back up, pulling Rin up in the process.

"Because I would kill him if you did. Though females are jealous, males are _possessive_. I would not be able to watch as my mate slept with another male, if it is not me. I promise you Rin, that no one will have me but you." He nuzzled the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses along her jawline."I don't even approve of Inuyasha being close to you."

Rin laughed and swatted his arm in a playful manner."Oh get off you big bear. He's your brother and my friend. Besides, he has Kagome." She yelped feeling him nip her shoulder blade.

"Hn, you are correct mate. Though I am more of a dog then a bear youkai. Bears are such foul creatures who are disgusting." He wrinkled his nose and Rin couldn't help but awe at how cute he looked. He narrowed his eyes as she made kissy faces at him."But that does not mean I have dog attributes." He added with a small huff. Rin chuckled leaning forward, pecking him softly on the lips. Just as he was about to kiss her back, his door slammed open, hitting the opposite side of the wall.

Rin jumped at the sudden impact, causing her to fall off the desk with a loud thud. Sesshomaru glared at the intruder before turning to look down at Rin with a sympathetic look and lifted her off the floor. He wanted to laugh at how she rubbed her rear, but decided not to anger her. Looking back at the door he growled low in his throat as his brother leaned casually against his door frame with his arms crossed and a wide smirk on his face. If he didn't promise his father that he would take care of the damn hanyou, he would have killed him on the spot. Rin bent her knees as she rubbed her bottom with a hiss. It didn't help that Sesshomaru floor was tile that had no carpet what so ever. She made a mental note to talk to him about that later. Still hissing in pain she turned to the doorway to see Inuyasha grinning with narrowed eyes at his brother. The grin meant for her she was sure.

"Keh, hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said sarcastically. Rin cast a sideways glance at Sesshomaru who had his fist clenched. She rolled her eyes sighing at the idiot standing before them. He just loved to rile up his brother when he got the chance."Not that it mattered anyway. There's a meeting being held and you need to be there, now."

Sesshomaru snarled at his brother."Why is there a meeting being held when I made no arrangement for one?" He asked through clenched teeth. Rin reached a hand out rubbing his arm in a soothing manner. She felt him relax under her touch a bit."What is so important that you had to disturb me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked between him and Rin, casting her an apologetic look. She stiffened, knowing this had something to do with her. She noticed Inuyasha's jaw clench before he looked back over to Sesshomaru."You remember the night I took Naraku's ring? Well, I got word that Ryukotsusei kicked him out the east." He started. He took his brother's silence for him to continue."Naraku can't return until he has either the ring. . . or Rin."

Rin could feel herself shake as she heard those last words. She knew what this meant. It was the start of the war she wanted nothing to be apart of. This was how that bastard Ryukotsusei was going to start it. Even though he was trying to distract Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, he was secretly using her as bait some how. If he made it seem like they were making moves on getting her back, it would distract Sesshomaru into worrying about her and not his lands. She didn't want that to happen. He was the leader now, so his people in the west depended on hm. Rin did not want to be the one who caused the fall of the west because their leader gave it all up, just for her well being. She wasn't having it, not this time. She flinched when she felt Sesshomaru's hand touch her shoulder. Even though he was trying to comfort her, it wouldn't help the fact Ryukotsusei had them in a fucked up predicament. She looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking at Inuyasha, feeling him lightly squeeze her shoulder.

"We will address the meeting at once. Go and assure them, I will be down in a minute." He glared at his brother. The look he gave Inuyasha was one that told him he had no choice but to listen. He nodded in understanding sending a sad smile at Rin, before leaving the room. Sesshomaru removed his hand from her shoulder and rubbed his temples in frustration. She bit her lip while staring at him with a concerned expression. He peeked at her through his fingers, feeling his heart drop at her worried face.

"Sesshomaru, what if he finds me? I don't wanna go back to Ryukotsusei. He only sees me as some kind of prize, he doesn't really care about me." She whispered so low Sesshomaru almost missed what she was saying."I know we fight a lot but you wouldn't give me up if you had the chance, would you?"

A loud snarl made Rin jump and take a few steps back. She felt her heart speed up as she stared at Sesshomaru's blood red eyes, extended fangs. She wasn't sure whether or not she had upset him, but she was feeling a little scared right about now. Sesshomaru smelt her fear, shutting his eyes he shook his head, taking a deep breath. When he opened them they were golden hue once more, his fangs were back to their normal size. Slowly he approached Rin so he would not frighten her anymore then she already was, before holding out his arms to her. She smiled softly and walked into his extended arms, feeling herself being complete as they wrapped around her small frame. She felt him sniff the crook of her neck and lick her bottom earlobe. She pulled back so she could look up at him, smiling as he kissed the tip of her nose. She knew he didn't mean to lose control, even if it was just his facial demeanor.

"Forgive me Rin, I did not mean to scare you. I was not expecting you to say such a thing, which made me lose control for a moment. I love you mate, remember that. I would never give you up. You are_ mine_." He growled the last part, making Rin shiver in his hold."I will sacrifice the world just to have you in my arms." He whispered in her ear.

The things he said were almost unreal when she heard them. No matter how many times he says them, each time it holds a different meaning. It breaks her heart sometimes when he says he would give up everything just to keep her with him. In a way she wanted to believe him, but the other half of her kept telling her she wasn't worth it. He had a responsibility, while she didn't. He had people who depended on him, while she depended on others. She wanted nothing more then to stay by his side forever, not caring about anything else but him. She wasn't born to live a normal life though, that much she knew. She could argue with herself all she wanted, in the end it would always be the same thing. She would stay with him, until the day she died. Hell, she would give her life for him if the situation ever called for it. He was hers and she was his, that was the end of it. There was no way in hell she would be taken from him. She would make sure of that.

He held her tighter in his arms a moment longer before releasing her. She automatically missed his warmth, but knew that when duty calls. . . well, duty calls. She inwardly laughed at her poor excuse for a joke and stood on her toes, pecking him on the lips one last time. He returned the kiss before pulling back and walking out the door. She bit her lip and smiled, liking the way his butt swayed when he walked. She hid her lustful scent while trying to stifle a giggle. He suddenly stopped at the entrance of his door but didn't turn around. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, but decided to not say anything. In the softest voice she had ever heard from him, she heard him say something that made her heart stop beating. Her mouth hung open as he walked out the room leaving her standing by his desk, staring at the spot he stood only seconds prior. Her widened eyes remained staring at the doorway as her mouth finally closed. She took in a shaky breath before exhaling loudly. She licked her dry lips and held a hand over her heart. Rin had finally come to a conclusion.

Smiling to herself she turned around tapping her nails on his desk, chuckling softly and shaking her head. Yes, she would never leave him. Not now not ever. Even if she told herself she played no part in this war, she found out that she did. Her part was to stick by Sesshomaru and support him through whatever cause. She remembered thinking to herself about how Izayoi was always there for Toga, never once leaving him, even when he was murdered she was there with him. And that is how it was going to be with her and Sesshomaru. She reached up touching the tips of her fingers to her lips, before repeating the words he had whispered to her. Even if he thought she couldn't hear him, she did.

"No Sesshomaru. . . .you will be the death of me."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I am now officially the worlds biggest lier. Lol. Well ya know we can't always be saints. But I do apologize for the freakin late update. I know a week? Yikes, dude. I was real busy, and I tried to update, but was too tired. Ha no not lazy this time, but simply tired. I was actually gonna post a new chapter on wendsday(Which was my B-day) But my friends ended up throwing me a damn surprise party, which I hate, so I was too trashed to update. Haa not that kinda trashed, just turned seventeen August 4th. But I didn't do nada today, so perfect time for an update, huh? So anywayz my little ducklings here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for! In this one it starts off with Ryukotsusei and Naraku. You all remember Inuyasha stealing the ring? Well yea I didn't forget about that now did I? I actually had use for that whole thing. Next chapter should be out(pinky swear) next week.**

**P.S- DID ANYONE READ MOONLIGHT BLISS? LOL.**

**Thank you to weeeecurtain, lovet2002, witchuntress, princess-myu, Animeroxs Rin-sess and Inu-Kag, meggie-moo s, K, fluffy ninja bunny, Ni-Ni chan330, Artemis of Luna for reviewing!**

**lovet2002- Haa thanks. I wasn't sure If whether or not to make this just all dark. But I don't know it kinda got thrown in there.(The funniness I mean :D) Makes the lemon's easy to make. Wink Wink. Lol.**

**witchhuntress- Yeah they kinda both have the same idea on it. Just not the right time to do the nasty. Lol. Especially if they're being targeted. But I will keep my promise on updating sooner. Scouts honor.=p**

**princess-myu- Ooh throwing the whole 'pups' in there did give me an idea. . I'm still in question about it, but trust me it's at the top of my list.**

**Animeroxs Rin-sess and Inu-Kag- (Lmao!) Oh yes i love the energy! Get's me all jumpy and excited. I am in talks about them having pups, so if it does happen, you can be the grandma. Lol. I'm still trying to see how their relationship will go. Not that I'm gonna break it, just deciding future preferences.**

**k- You know other author's hate it when people point out their mistakes, but I like it when they do. Makes me know my writing isn't as sucky as I thought. lol. Thank you sweetie, makes me happy when you point out my typo's. I saw some other author write a bitchy comment, but I was like, well we do make some mistakes. Thank you and keep reminding me when you see a typo. Same goes for everyone else!**

**fluffy ninja bunny- Haa don't worry it's not my style to leave jaw dropping cliff hangers. Don't you hate when people do that? Ugh, makes me all fidgety. You'll be updated on the next chapters, believe me!**

**Ni-Ni chan330- They're like an old married couple if you ask me! Haha, trust me they'll fight no matter what, they are so similar it explains why they bump heads 24/7. **

**Artemis of Luna- Awe why thank you. I notice how sometimes people do try and push them together. To me, the best why to start is if they hit it off on the wrong foot. Lol. Bleh, if i ever met Sesshomaru we wouldn't be hitting it off that easy, I'll tell you that much. =)**

****Playlist for this Chappy****

**Breaking Benjamin- Away**

**Three days Grace- On my own**

**Paramore- Circle**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - -**


	14. Partially Inhibited

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch. 13**

**Partially Inhibited**

* * *

"Nine hours, forty-two minutes, and fifteen fucking seconds."

As she paced back and forth, Rin let out a frustrated groan, swiping a hand over her face. It was only a few hours earlier that Sesshomaru had left with Inuyasha to their meeting with some important people apparently, not that she could really give a shit. She could understand that when he was called upon that she had to respect him leaving as well as getting use too it. But being locked in his room for what was clearly more then she had hoped to be a couple of hours, was something she could not get use too. It never dawned on her about letting people know about their. . .'relationship', if that was the word to go by. Obviously now was not the time to let others know about them. Not yet at least. Still, it was no excuse to keep her closed off from the outside. He already clarified she wasn't a prisoner, yet she still felt like one. She would make sure to let Sesshomaru know she was not to be kept hidden in his room while being with him. For now she was okay with them being on the down low, but sooner or later he would have to announce it that they are together. Hoping sooner would come before later. If it had been another time and another place, Rin wouldn't care when he would do it, but at the moment desperate times call for desperate measures. She needed to be claimed by him before Ryukotsusei found a way to retrieve her and force herself to submit to him. Rin sure as hell did not want to be the mate of a cold hearted bastard.

Running a hand through her tousled hair she plopped down onto the bed, sitting Indian style, staring at the door. Though it wasn't any of her business to know what they were discussing at the moment, it had everything to do with her therefor, she had a right to question and pry on the conversation that was taking place. Once Sesshomaru walked through that door, she would force answers out of him whether he liked it or not. If she had things going her way, she would be in that meeting right now. In her opinion, Rin knew Ryukotsusei better than anyone else. She knew how he worked and how he handled things. And she knew damn well he could care less about her in general. She was his possession, nothing more. To him this was all a game; a game he wanted to win. It still puzzled her why he wanted to start a war against Toga. Even before the whole kidnapping thing, he talked about taking over the west and killing those who were against him or stood in his way. He was just plain crazy. A demon who was crazy to have all the power in the world, not caring what he did to get it.

_Who am I kidding? He should be in a nut house with how crazy he is._ Smirking to herself, she stretched her sore arms, laying her back on the softness of her bed. _Or is it Sesshomaru's?_ She pouted shrugging her shoulders. Figuring it would be awhile before Sesshomaru would return from his meeting, Rin closed her eyes deciding to take a nap. There were so many things she wanted to know as well as questions she needed answers too. For the mean time she could wait. She was exhausted beyond anything and wanted nothing more then to sleep it all off. It felt like she had only been out for what seemed to be ten minutes when she felt someone shaking her shoulder, not too hard but enough to get her attention. She shifted a little but didn't wake up. The hand on her shoulder continued to shake her shoulder, Rin shrugging her shoulder, temporarily removing the hand as she had been getting annoyed. Thinking whoever it was that was trying to wake her left, she fell back into a peaceful sleep. It wasn't until she felt herself being thrown over a hard object did she finally open her eyes. It was almost as if Deja vu appeared before her eyes when she noticed she had been thrown over someone's shoulder. She had been in this predicament many times with Sesshomaru to know when she was or not.

"W-what the hell-" She was cut off as someone shoved some kind of cloth in her mouth, instantly shutting her up.

She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust to the darkness of the room and began to panic when she couldn't see who was in the room with her. With the cloth in her mouth it was clearly impossible to scream, so instead settled for the next big thing. She kicked her legs around, trying to get her captor to release her and started banging on the person's back. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind, she was beginning to wonder if Ryukotsusei had found her and took over the palace. That seemed to set her off completely. Her punches suddenly grew more fierce as she pounded with all her strength on the stranger's back, only getting a grunt in response. She felt the person's shoulder blade dig into her stomach, then came to realize they were moving. As much as she wanted to cry, she knew she couldn't. Rin bit hard into the cloth forcing them back. She wouldn't give the bastard the pleasure of seeing her suffer, not now not ever. It was still dark as they continued to walk, no light being shown at all. She was starting to think the power was either out or had been cut. The latter being most likely of the two. They stopped for a moment before the sound of double doors were heard, followed by low murmurs. Rin whimpered as there was a bright light, the only one that seemed to be on, in the room they were now in, which only meant there had to be people or demons for that matter as well inside. There was a loud growl followed by what sounded like an object being slammed against a hard surface. This only seemed to heighten her fear to a new extent.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"There was a long pause before the person spoke again."I specifically said to wake her, gently, and bring her here. Not to be gagged and hauled over your shoulder."

Rin stilled for a moment finally recognizing the owner of the voice. Turning her head as far as it could go, she caught the intense and _very _angry gaze of Sesshomaru. Not wanting to be the one he directed it to, she made sure to avoid eye contact with him. Taking the time to look around, she noticed a few other demon's siting around a large round table or rather rectangular. A light bulb suddenly went off in her head, that she was in the meeting room he had left to hours before. Though he could have came to get her himself, she was guessing she wasn't meant to be brought here the way she was. Not that it mattered at the moment, the damage was done, she was scared out of her wits. No longer being able to help herself, she let her gaze fall back on her lover. Sesshomaru caught her eyes and stared at her with a slightly calmer gaze, though still held a glint of anger. Albeit her dangling rather uncomfortably over some asshole's shoulder, she should be the one mad. Letting out another whimper she struggled once more on the demons shoulder trying to relieve some of the pressure. The position the she was being held in was starting to become bothersome. His shoulder was practically digging into her ribs.

"Sesshomaru." She sobbed against the cloth, his name being muffled. In a flash he was in front of the shaking demon who held onto Rin. He lifted her off his shoulder, placing her firmly on the ground before dismissing the scared demon. She was hesitant to let go of his shirt though, so he picked her back up into his arms holding her bridal style. Cocking a brow, he removed the gag from her mouth. She sighed and smiled softly."Thanks."

Nodding his head he walked over to his chair which was at the end of the table, ignoring the suspicious stares from the others, taking a seat with Rin in his lap. She gulped nervously trying to not pay attention to the curious eyes as well of Inuyasha's, who had a knowing smirk on his face. She frowned as he shook his head and chuckled. He was definitely making her want to get out of the room as soon as possible. She bit her bottom lip turning her head to look anywhere but at the demons in front of her. She squeaked when she felt a hand slide up and down on her thigh. Slowly she turned her head to look at Sesshomaru who was grinning before looking down at his hand and blushing. She was pretty sure if he could smell her scent then so could the others, which meant they probably knew she was becoming aroused. _Oh kami. . . ._ She heard someone clear their throat, thankful for the awkward silence to be broken even if it was a small gesture. Hopefully no one noticed, even if they did she was thankful no one commented on it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been said Ryukotsusei is on the move. We have been discussing our plan of action for awhile, but have yet to come to an agreement." One of the demon's spoke while glaring at Rin. She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her thigh stop it's ministrations for a second before continuing again. She wondered briefly if he noticed the glare the demon was giving her as well.

"Whattaya scared? I say we make him make the first move. He's so built on getting Rin back, he's not all there. Besides, we clearly out number him so I don't see what the big deal is." Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms, his ears slightly twitching. Rin wanted to giggle at his stance but chose to keep to herself and not draw attention. It was bad enough he mentioned her name.

The demon who spoke before scoffed at the statement, siting up straighter in his seat. Rin narrowed her eyes before pursing her lips. She already took a not liking to the guy by his whole persona and the way he came off as an asshole to her. Just by the way he spoke he acted as if he was the one in charge. There was nothing suspicious regarding his loyalties about him or anything, he was just one of those people or demons so to speak, who think they know it all and think their better than everyone else.

"Huh, you have no say in the matter,_ half-breed_." He sneered."In fact, I don't even understand why you are sitting at this table."

Rin bit the inside of her cheek trying to hold back from saying something she might regret, but being the stubborn hot head that she was, she let her mouth take over."He's here because he is the son of your once great leader. Or have you already forgotten who he was? In any case I don't get why _your_ here. Unlike you, Inuyasha is Toga's son, so he has every right. And who cares if he's not a full demon? I bet he can kick you're ass-" Rin was stopped mid sentence by a hand being held over her mouth. She furrowed her brows and looked up at the frowning Sesshomaru.

There were several gasps as well as angry growls that filled the room. Rin didn't care though, she was livid some jerk would even dare insult the most powerful and the most respected Daiyoukai's younger son for being a hanyou. Of course she knew it wasn't her place to speak out amongst these Inu demon's who play an important part in politics, she just couldn't sit by while someone disgraced their own kind, especially one of high rank. Shit, weren't they all suppose to be some kind of extended family or something? Why go and treat someone from you're own gang as if they were below you? Which both Sesshomaru as well as Inuyasha were far from being. Looking over at Inuyasha, she smiled at the smirk he sent her, knowing it was his way of thanking her. She spared a glance at the demon who she yelled at, flinching at the growl he sent her. She felt a vibration on her back before noticing the other demon closing her mouth. She looked up to smile at Sesshomaru who must have put the jerk in his place, before wincing at the scolding glare he was giving her. Though she could swear there was a glint of appreciation in them.

"Oh little girl you are in no condition to be lecturing me. I hold a high place in the demon government. I could have you killed on the spot for even speaking out of line. You are nothing but a human, a _whore_ for that matter. You are here simply because of the attachment you and Ryukotsusei have with one another, nothing more."He seethed through gritted teeth. Rin felt Sesshomaru's hold on her tighten to the point where she would cry out from the pain at any given moment."Sesshomaru, I do not recall you saying the human was to join us for discussion nor to be seated on you're lap like some_ pet_. You have a responsibility as our leader to do what is right. Disposing of _that_, is one of them."

For a moment Rin thought Sesshomaru was just going to sit there and let this demon talk to her like she was nothing but filth, and not do a thing about it. Her lip began to tremble, as she sniffed. She didn't want to cry and appear weak in front of powerful demons, but she was never one to be made a fool of for protecting someone she cared about. She was almost saddened that Sesshomaru wasn't at least going to stick up for her, even if she was tough she was after all human. She didn't notice it at first but she could hear the chairs being pushed back, some demons obviously getting up. It was when she felt Sesshomaru's claws begin to dig into her skin that she looked around to see they had all backed up as far away from the table as possible. Before she could blink, she was shoved to the side colliding with a hard body, arms wrapping around her mid section. She grunted feeling the wind being knocked out of her before looking up into the golden eyes of Inuyasha, who still had a smirk on his face. Confused, she was about to ask what was going on when he nodded his head forward, indicating behind her. Rin quickly turned around only to scream at the sight before her. There stood in the middle of the room a bloodied Sesshomaru, red eyes and jagged markings, fangs fully extended with blood dripping from his hands. Her gazed lowered to the sliced up body on the floor which had some kind of green ooze surrounding it. Her eyes squinted before widening at who the body belonged to. The asshole who had called her a whore.

Sesshomaru stood up tall with his chin in the air, challenging anyone to question his actions. Though the demon, who's name was Hijarou, held a very important position in the demon government, Sesshomaru was no doubt of higher authority. Why, the fool would even dare to insult his mate, was beyond him. He felt the way she stilled in his hold upon being called a whore, though the meaning held much more to it then what the others would ever know. He never thought things would get out of hand just by her mere presence, if he would have known he would have ended the meeting hours ago. Being gone for so long from her was hurting him deeply, even if it was just a few hours. It wasn't until he felt her asleep, that he wanted her to be with him, so that she could sit with him and be in his company. He had thought by her siting in his lap, the fools would come to realize she was his, but that did not seem to register their small minds to acknowledge the fact. Hell, the imbecile he sent to get her couldn't even follow direct orders. All he ordered was to wake her and bring her to him, not to see her gagged hanging limp over the brutes shoulder. He hoped now they would understand that she was not any human of unimportance nor Ryukotsusei's whore, but simply his mate. With the display they just witnessed, he was sure it finally emanate.

Growling low in his throat he nodded his head to the body before him. Immediately two other demons began to clean up the mess, along with others to join once seeing the glare from their leader. Turning towards the remaining few, he let his fangs retract as well as his claws, closing his eyes for a moment and opening them so they were once again golden hue. Inuyasha grunted as his brother sent him a death glare, followed by a snarl. All which clearly stated a warning. He let his arms around Rin fall to his waste before stepping back from her cautiously. He knew how the bastard was when it came to Rin, even before he started to accept his feelings for her. Not only was he insanely jealous, but was also extremely possessive and protective. He couldn't blame him though, he was the exact same way with Kagome at one point.

Rin, feeling the arms that were around her disappear, ran at Sesshomaru full speed jumping into his waiting arms. Sure, she was a little off edge by the whole killing of a member, but the bastard had it coming. And though Sesshomaru would never admit to it, he was doing it for his brother just as much as he did it for her. He had to uphold some of his family's honor somehow. She buried her head in his neck inhaling his smell she grew to love. He might be a killer, but it was to be expected. She already agreed to stay by his side no matter what, whether he did stuff she approved of or not. Sesshomaru placed both his hands under her knees bringing her feet off the ground, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, bringing her arms to close around his neck. Now seemed to be the right time to inform the gang that they were together, or whatever. Rin still wasn't sure what they were as long as everyone knew they were with each other, that's all that mattered to her.

"So um. . .if you didn't notice by now, we're kind of a couple?" Rin asked more then stated. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle in her ear and smiled."Or I guess in this case mates. Not sure what you wanna call it, but that's what we are." She finished lamely. Several eyes stared at her in confusion before hastily bowing their heads upon hearing their leaders' growl.

"What she is trying to say is that she now holds the position of my future mate. Rin has been chosen before she was born, so the rumors you've heard that she belongs to Ryukotsusei is a lie. When the war is over we will consummate our union, and she will become my mate." He stated. The bowed heads nodded in understanding before leaving the room as Sesshomaru waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. She looked around to make they all left before turning to look at Sesshomaru.

Rin pulled back so that she could look into the eyes of her stoic demon, letting a wide grin spread across her face. He raised an eyebrow in question, making his face unreadable."So. . " She started, letting a finger trail up and down his chest."We're gonna consummate when this is over, huh?" A seductive smirk crossed her mouth as she leaned in closer to the growling demon, his hold on her legs tightened slightly."Who's to say I don't wanna _consummate_ it right now_ fluffy_?"

Sesshomaru growled playfully as he leaned forward when she began to pull away, his lips brushing her's faintly. Just as he was about to ravish her mouth, a loud cough broke them from their little activity. Rin giggled at the irritated look on Sesshomaru's face, who growled and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Peeking over her shoulder, she looked at Inuyasha who was making gagging noises at the two, the expression on his face making it seem as if he were disturbed by their display of affection. Though Rin could only guess that maybe the look was real, seeing as watching your sibling make out with someone isn't the best sight to be held. Ignoring the still growling Sesshomaru, Rin wiggled out of his hold before casually walking up to the hanyou swinging her hips so that she got both demons attention, mostly Sesshomaru's. She smiled coming to a stop in front of Inuyasha who held a bored look, but amused at the same time. Cocking her fist back, she punched him in the arm as hard as she could. It had little effect but seeing him rub his arm brought some satisfaction. Though on the inside she was hurting.

"That," She said pointing to his arm."Is for being a cock block."

She huffed and walked back over to the chuckling Daiyoukai, taking his hand in hers. Looking over she stuck her tongue out at the scowling Inuyasha. They started walking but stopped hearing him shout after them."Yeah, well you don't know how many time Sesshomaru got in the way of me and Kagome!" A sudden wind blew past them as Inuyasha ran past them and up the stairs."You can believe me when I say, you guys are gonna be interrupted from you're little _consummation._" He spat sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled but made no move to go after his brother. Satisfied with the reaction he got, he ran up the stairs with a michevious grin on his face.

Laughing to herself she pulled Sesshomaru with her, who was glaring in the direction of his brother. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, silently telling him Inuyasha wasn't gonna bother them anytime soon. They walked in comfortable silence once reaching their bedchambers. The day had gone by pretty quick, all the while she was locked in his, no their room, and he was in a meeting half the day. She wanted to start asking her question now that he was out and they were in the room, but she wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to talk about after what had recently occurred. Sighing she climbed on the bed, scoffing as he made his way over to his desk and sat down. She should have known it was coming, he was still leader which meant there was still a lot of issues that needed to be taken care of. Rin pulled her knees to her chest, watching as he shuffled through different stacks of paper. Yes, she would have to hold off her questions for now, but he would give her answers as soon as possible. There was one that still plagued her mind though, she still wanted desperately to know. Taking a deep breath, she coughed trying to get his attention. He picked up his head and she knew he was all ears. Smiling, she looked down in her lap, playing with her fingers.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're busy with stuff,"She mentally rolled her eyes at how stupid she sounded right about now."But there was something that I really wanted to know."

It was quiet for a few seconds before she looked up to see Sesshomaru's brows scrunched together as if in deep thought, though she knew better then to think that. She was glad he wasn't a mind reader, because with the way he was acting right now she'd have a hard time trying to retrace her mistake of opening her mouth. Whether or not he knew what she about to ask was unclear to her, but was sure by how her voice was shaky, he knew it was serious. She almost regretted even saying anything at all, she didn't want him to be angry with her. But she had to know something, well more of a reason than anything else. She heard him sigh and watched as he closed his eyes before opening them to look directly at her. Her heart was pounding so fast, she bet he could hear it from where he sat. After this question, she would make sure to rethink all the other ones before bringing them back up. The way he was staring at her made her want to dig a whole and bury herself in it. Biting down hard on her lip, she continued to watch his demeanor. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair entwining his hands together. Rin knew this posture more then anything, she used it so many times when being interrogated by Ryukotsusei. He was on full defense mode, preparing for whatever she was about to throw at him.

"Alright Rin. What is it you want to know?" He asked calmly. Rin shifted on the bed so that her legs were tucked underneath her bottom. It was now or never. She bit her bottom lip harder, tasting her blood as it fell in her mouth.

_This is it Rin. . . .Just say it and get it over with!_

Closing her eyes for a moment she opened them, staring back into his. Not the smartest thing to do with the question she was about to ask. She knew it would be hitting a soft spot, but she really had to know. It was after all, her fault in a way. She narrowed her eyes in determination, opening her mouth only to close it. Her fist clenched and unclenched at her sides before letting out a huff and decided to be as blunt as possible. Sesshomaru sat impatiently in his seat as he watched Rin have some inner turmoil going on in her head. He smelt her sudden change of scent, knowing that whatever caused it must have been serious. It only worried him more when she asked him if she could know something that seemed of importance. . . . .He knew then that he had to prepare for whatever it was she wanted to ask him. Whether it be something minor or on a personal level, he would be ready. Seeing her determined face, he mentally growled, knowing she was going to be quite frank, not a characteristic of her's he enjoyed that much. He narrowed his eyes as well, knowing that she was having a difficult time saying what she wanted. If he provoked her a little, it would push her confidence up and only encourage her. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be with how she was behaving.

_Oh now look, he's provoking me, the son of a bitch! Okay that's it here its goes. . .I hope he doesn't kill me._ Clearing her throat, Rin opened her mouth and asked the question she has been wanting an answer to sense he brought her here.

"What law did Toga break that caused this war to begin with. . . . .?"

* * *

**A/N: Hm, well looks like this came out earlier than expected. . .That being a good thing of course! SO I'm not sure how many of you have been wondering that same question, but looky looky, I got you're answer!(Claps hands) Sorry this chapter was a little short, my last chapter being #12 was the longest so far, couldn't really put too much out there on this one. All the short chapters such as this are what I consider **_**'Fillers', **_**but they follow the story line as well. Another good word would be **_**'Tease'**_** as I like to put it. So this chapter 'Filler' deals with Rin and her curiosity about why there's even a war about to happen in the first place. Next ch. should be out again maybe this week, or the next. Either way there's gonna be one.=)**

**P.S- Holy shizz 106 Reviews? Shut the front door!**

**Thanks to Ke-ke shan, raptor-akida, pablo hirunata, meggie-moo s, fluffy ninja bunny, princess-myu, sesshrin devoter, k, NIQNIQ, Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag for reviewing!**

**Ke-ke shan- Hm. . .good question. Well, in the later chapters which are to come, It'll explain why. I'd say somewhere 'round chapter 16. Kikyo doesn't play a big part, but she's in there. Just very small.=p**

**meggie-moo s- Haa I know I'm all excited too, and I'm the one writing it! But it's more of the shooting kinda thing. It be sorta weird if the swords come out. Though there will be none the less. **

**fluffy ninja bunny- Well I'm more of a reader as much as an author so even when I read the chapter's and I see a cliff hanger I left, I'm like damn you! haha curing myself is pretty weird if you ask me. But with some upcoming surprises I have to watch them, they'll be some real OMG'S.=D**

**sesshrin devoter- Where have you been my love! lol. I thought about letting Sesshomaru take a whack at it, but thought why not let him say it in the later chapters when the right time comes. With everything going on between the two, gotta draw the line with how they feel, to what they plan on doing next, ya know? Toga's sons are just such a pain. Ugh but a sexy pain. Haha.**

**k- Hehe(*Big hug*) I know right? I mean I'm not the best perfectionist out there, but hey a girl can try right?=))**

**NIQNIQ- Oh writing that damn story was hard! haha, I'm not the best at writing lemons, but I'm getting there. Hopefully the lemon in this story won't suck. XD**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag- Whoa now! I would be a heartless cow if i left this story or didn't update for so long. Lol. heartless cow. . . I read this story too so I'm just as hooked. I have so many ideas for this story, I doubt leaving would even be close to being on my mind. To answer you're question, I'm actually not sure. I haven't even thought about it til' you brought it to my attention. Thank you! But ya know what? I think I will, but first I have to see where it will fit in this category. It will happen though. If not in this story, then most definitely the sequel I plan on doing ;)**

****Playlist for this Chappy****

**Breaking Benjamin- Lights out**

**Paramore- Emergency**

**Aqua Timez- Alones**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - - **


	15. Breaking of Ordinance pt1

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch. 14**

**Breaking of Ordinance Pt.1**

* * *

The silence that assembled between the two made Rin want to take back even mentioning her question in the first place. It was intricate to decipher the look Sesshomaru was giving her as a bad one or a good one. If anything he looked as nonchalant as possible; perhaps not even bothering to have acknowldge her question in the first place. She couldn't blame him though. It was obvious that what law Toga had broke was of great importance that he was put to death for, even though he died for her sake in the process. Either way it seemed he was to die no matter what. The war between their gangs would most likely have continued if she were not ever destined to be mates with Sesshomaru, which is why she was so curious as to know why. There where so little things she knew that consisted of demon tendency as well as how they do things aside from humans. While working at the clubs with both humans and demons, she was only told of unimportant things regarding the demon world. So of course in her mind she had a right to know what it was his father did that blew everyone into a frinzy. Plus if they were to be mates then he shouldn't keep things from her, no matter how personal they were. Which in this certain situation that they were in now, was pretty personal.

If it had been anyone different who asked that offensive question, Sesshomaru would make sure that would be the last thing that came out of their mouth. But seeing as it was Rin out of all people, minus demon, he had to make an exception. He knew she would want to know someday, he just never expected it to be this early on. Bringing up the past was still a hard thing for him to relive and come to terms with. Sometimes it angered him as he thought about the human bitch that he once believed made his father weak with her ningen emotions. He once thought that if weren't for her, his father would still be alive, his mother would still be here, and all the lands would still be united. Not that he considered them Allys of his, but his fathers. Just like everything else though, it was all in the past. He was a different demon now, a better one. He owed it all to the woman before him, her race that once discussed him when he treated them as nothing but filth. If it were not for her, he would still be lost and looking for himself within the darkness of his soul he never thought existed. The human onna who seduced him, not by her looks, not by indicating sexual activities, but by what was inside her. She brought back the emotions he had kept hidden deep within him, believing them to be gone. He would give her anything she asked, for not only did he owe her, but she deserved it. And he would give her what ever it is she wants, starting with the question she is curious to know.

Shuffling the papers in his hands, Sesshomaru set them down flat on desk, before getting up to walk towards the bed she sat anxiously on. Chuckling inwardly, he sat beside her, taking both her hands in his and setting them firmly in his lap. It wasn't a gesture to make her feel comfortable, she was far from being uncomfortable, but he needed to feel at ease before telling her of his fathers treachery. It was still a difficult topic to discuss. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed before opening them to look directly into Rin's.

"It appears I can longer keep this from you, Rin. As much as I wanted to forget it, you have a right to know."He started and squeezed her hands gently."In order to be a leader of the gang in relation to what lands you own, one has to be of noble blood. Only three consist of demons while one is ruled by a human, a monk to be exact."He explained. Rin's eyes lit up a bit hearing the mention of a monk."Those that rule a portion of the lands must obey all rules whether you are demon or human. If one is to be broken, the punishment is automatically death."

Rin let out a shocked gasp, pulling one hand free from his grasp to cover her mouth."But why? I mean, isn't that a bit harsh?" She argued."I can understand breaking the law is serious, but death being the only source of punishment?"

"That is how demons operate. Demon jurisdiction is far different then humans. But one of the laws that must never be broken and is worse then all the others, is courting a concubine."Rin couldn't help but notice the way his jaw clenched."It is of great offense to mate with someone who is not of noble blood, a _human _more so. It was incredulously that the other leaders believed a human was chosen to be his mate. My father was the first ever demon to have a human mate. A full fledged demon to be correct." His hand squeezed her hand a little tighter."But it was even more dishonoring of my father to do so, for he already had a mate."

It wasn't hard to see Sesshomaru was a little uneasy explaining this to her. Rin only wished she could say something to comfort him, but she would be lying to not only him but herself, if she said she knew what he was going through. Because she had no clue. There was some history with him and his father that was not of good memories, but Rin wanted to know why. When she first met Toga, she noticed how Sesshomaru acted towards him. Although he showed respect, there was a father, son relationship missing between them. Back then Rin thought it was because Sesshomaru was an asshole who only cared for himself. But hearing where this story was going, she now understood all the hostility between the two. It just made since now hearing him explain his past to her. The only sort of comfort she could give him was her undeviating attention. He needed someone to talk to about this, it was obvious he's been holding it all inside. She lazily rubbed her thumb in circles on his hand while he played with her fingers.

"My mother and father were of an arranged marriage. From what I was told, there was no love between them. When I was born she did not care for me or even thought of me as her son. I suppose it was because I took a liking to my father more then her, as well as the resemblance. Two centuries after I was born was when Inuyasha's mother came into our lives. I was not happy that my father requested a concubine, for he had my mother, but I was still young and did not understand. That is how my father discovered her to be his destined mate." He paused looking straight into her eyes."My mother left soon after, knowing she had no place by my fathers side anymore. He took a huge risk in mating Izayoi. An even bigger risk was having a hanyou child by her. It brought shame to our kind, but it did not matter to him apparently."

Rin's thumb stopped it's stroking as she looked at Sesshomaru. He had a far off look in his eyes as if he was remembering the day it actually happened. It was apparent that bringing up the topic of his mother meant very little to him by the way he spoke about her, but when it came to Izayoi, if Rin didn't know any better she would think that there was a certain understanding in his voice. Almost like he regretted whatever it was he did to her in the past or how he treated her. The first and last time she met Izayoi, he looked at her with nothing but hate and discuss. Rin couldn't help but wonder if things were different back then, if she had met Sesshomaru early on and brought out his human emotions, would he have cared for Izayoi like the mother he never had? Or continue to treat her as someone that was below him? The latter would have been the most likely choice, but seeing the demon in front of her now, softly caressing her hand, she would think otherwise. He was a different demon then before, a better one.

"Okay I think I'm understanding it now. Toga broke the demon law by marrying his concubine who was a human and not of noble blood, right?" She concluded. Sesshomaru smirked nodding his head."Well that makes sense. But why was Ryukotsusei the one to kill them?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before answering her."He was not the one who was suppose to initiate the execution. He had it in his mind that if he were to threaten you're life, then he could set up his plan murdering my father without the others knowing. I do not know why they're rivalry with each other begun in the first place, but it always comes back to you somehow." He pondered the thought tilting his head to the side, watching her expression.

She gawked at him snatching her only hand in his grasp to cross her arms together."Are you saying I'm to blame for everything?" She inquired through gritted teeth. She hated being accused for someone else's problems."Cause if you are then I can leave right now."

A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he shook his head. She almost made him want to roll his eyes at how childish she can be, as well as ignorant. It probably wasn't the right choice of words to say, but he didn't mean to make it sound as if she was the cause for everything that's happened. Although she was, he was not really in the mood to argue with her. Now that he thought about it, everything always did retrace it's steps back to her. He furrowed his brows in thought for a second, thinking why she was constantly starting an uprising. He knew the first time he caught her scent there was something special about her. Annoyingly special so to speak. He still wondered how Ryukotsusei came upon such a person such as she. Rin was far from the type of female he deemed as the kind of woman who caught his eye. His suspicion almost made him think the bastard knew this whole time that she was his mate to begin with. He was sure his father would know something about this, but he would never get the chance to hear it.

He raised a brow as she continued to glare at him with her arms still crossed. He had to keep reminding himself she wasn't use to his silent gestures when it came to answering her questions. Even if she did understand them, Rin always wanted him to say it out loud. It never seized to amaze him that even the tiniest things can rile her up. If anything, she was almost the female version of Inuyasha. She's just as stubborn as she is childish. Grinning, he cupped her chin in both his hands and leaned in to give her a kiss. He was inwardly smirking as she met him halfway, her lips meeting his in a quick but passionate kiss. It was when they pulled away that she unhooked her hands, bringing one of them to playfully smack his cheek. She stood up off the bed putting her hands on her hips, grinning at the bemused Inuyoukai.

"Don't think that's gonna distract me, _Sesshy_. I'll let you're little slip up slide this time. But one more mistake, and your sleeping on the couch." She threatened with a smirk that rivaled his own. The corner of his lips twitched upwards, causing Rin to shudder."Eww Sesshomaru don't smile, it's creepy when you do."

He simply grinned at her and stood up from the bed as well."I have some important matters to discuss with the hanyou. I'll take you to the miko on my way there."

Rin frowned and crinkled her nose. Although he never shows it, he cares for Inuyasha. But to hide his affections for his brother he always seems to throw in some sort of insult to cover it up. She shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head in a disapproving gesture. She figured sooner or later the stoic demon will quit being a hard ass towards Inuyasha and start acting like the loving brother he should be. She snorted at the last part. _Yeah right. . . _

"Would it kill you to not insult him all the time? He's your brother you know." She stated nonchalantly as they walked out their bedchambers to Inuyasha's room. He shot her dubious look before looking straight ahead."What was that look for?"

"I insult him because he is an imbecile, Rin. You have not lived with him for as long as I have. Trust this Sesshomaru when he says Inuyasha does not deserve you're. . . sympathy." He smirked as she gave an immature 'hmph' and continued walking.

She pouted her lips out in an irritated manner, but glanced at him from the corner of her eye smiling. Rin still couldn't believe that she was actually here with him joking around while not even two weeks ago he was trying to kill her. Funny how things suddenly did a one-eighty. In all honesty, she couldn't ask for anything more then to be with Sesshomaru. It was still undecided between them on what they planned on doing when the war was over. To make things even more strange, it never once crossed her mind. It all kind of happened a little too fast for her liking, not that she mind, but where would they go from here? Rin always thought she would grow up to be one of Ryukotsusei concubines and live a life full of nothing but misery. She cringed at the thought, inwardly gagging at imagining herself touching that bastard. Rin stole a quick glance at Sesshomaru before reaching her hand out, entwining her slim fingers with his. She felt him squeeze hers and couldn't help but giggle.

_Hm. . .I kinda like his soft side._

Just as they were about to stop in front of the bedroom door, the shoji door flung open, a wide eyed Inuyasha running out with a look of panic plastered on his face. Not noticing the look on his brother's face, Sesshomaru hurriedly grabbed Rin by the waist moving at demon speed to avoid getting hit by the door. He growled low in his throat while moving his hands all over her body, making sure that there were no scratches on her. She rolled her eyes before swatting his roaming hands away, a blush spreading on her face. Seeming satisfied that she was unharmed he turned back to look at Inuyasha with an annoyed look, before narrowing his eyes at the serious look he gave the two.

"Sesshomaru we got a problem." He panted as if he had just ran a marathon. Rin noticed this and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Her cinnamon eyes went from his tousled hair to his flushed cheeks and then moved further down to his wrinkled clothes. Her eyes suddnely widened in realization, her own cheeks turning a darker shade."I don't even wanna know what you were doing in there just now." She mumbled to herself. She looked up at Sesshomaru who wrinkled his nose in discuss.

"If it has to do with you and the miko, I will not waste my time." He snarled, glaring down at the embarrassed Rin once sensing her discomfort. She bit her lip trying to stifle a laugh as Inuyasha's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Uh just forget about that will ya?"He mumbled." Anyway I got information that Naraku plans on striking tonight." His demeanor once again turned serious. Rin felt her whole body still at the mention of Naraku. Was he really planning on making a move now?

She felt the grip of Sesshomaru's hand tighten to the point of it being painful. Lightly she tugged on the edge of his shirt letting him know he was hurting her. His grip loosened a bit but it was still held firmly in his grasp. She could tell that he was worried, not for himself but for her. It was clear that Ryukotsusei intended on sending Naraku to make his first move, which was to get her out of the west before striking. She was after all his most prized possession that he didn't want scratched in anyway. That only made her loathe the bastard more then ever. If that was all she was to him, then she refused to be brought back to the east, not that she wanted to return, mind you. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere and that just so happened to be with Sesshomaru. No matter how much of an asshole he was at times, she still loved him. Sesshomaru softly growled in his throat before untwining his hand from Rin. If what Inuyasha said was true, which most likely it was, then he had to immediately prepare for battle.

"Hn. I suppose Miroku has informed you of this." He stated more then asked. Of course he knew it was Miroku. He was an ally of the west there for a trusted friend of both him and his brother. It was because of him that they were able to find the hideouts of the Akai ryuu. Inuyasha nodded his head before quickly walking back into his room, both Sesshomaru and Rin following closely behind.

A flash of white disappeared into the bathroom with a flushed and irritated Kagome right on his tail. Rin winced as the door slammed, pictures on the wall shaking at the force. No doubt Kagome was frustrated that their. . ._plans _were cut short, and from the yelling being heard from the inside, she wasn't pleased that he was leaving her, or more demanding she stay in the room. Rin raised a brow at the last part. Why the hell would she want to join in if she was just a human? Surely she wasn't that insane. Rin folded her arms tapping a finger on her chin in thought. She remembered seconds prior Sesshomaru mentioning the word miko once or twice when referring to her. She was once again curious as to what that meant. As if reading her thoughts, Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin, eyebrow raised and a faint smirk in his lips.

"She has powers of a priestess mate. A powerful being aside from demons who are strong and carry with them a bow an arrow that can purify any demon."He explained. Rin's eyes widened before blinking a few times. She made a note to ask him more of this demons and magic shit when the war was over and done with. There was just so much that she didn't know about.

"Huh, well that's interesting. . . .I'm guessing there's more then just that out there right?" He nodded his head in reply before walking towards the bathroom, banging on the door.

There was loud noise and shuffling on the other side before the door opened."Alright I'm comin'. I'm serious Kagome, stay here." He grunted walking out the door. Kagome walked out the bathroom with a frown on her face, watching him leave. With a growl she began running after Inuyasha's retreating form.

Rin smiled as Kagome followed Inuyasha out the door, leaving just her and Sesshomaru in the room. She turned and opened her mouth to comment on the two before his lips crashed down to hers in a passionate bruising kiss. She was caught off guard but returned it with just as much force as he did. All too quickly he pulled back from her, sniffing the air. She was just about to protest before he threw himself on her with his arms wrapped around her midsection, as they both fell to the floor. He made sure to keep some of his weight off of her so he wouldn't crush her. Rin glared at him and was about to push his heavy body from her before a loud crash shook the house. The sudden force caused her to instinctively throw her hands over her face, shielding herself as crumbs from the ceiling fell. Gun shots were suddenly fired which only seemed to startle her more, causing her to let out a piercing scream. Sesshomaru winced as her scream was hurting his sensitive ears and had half a mind to cover her mouth, but decided not to. She was scared so for now he would let her get it out of her system.

She continued to scream bloody murder as there were more loud crashes being heard from different areas of the mansion as well as yelling and more gun shots being fired. Growling deep in his throat, he untangled one of his arms from her waist and covered her mouth with his hand, quieting down her screams. Rin narrowed her eyes groaning at the force he was forced to use to keep her mouth shut. If this had been another time, she would find this remotely funny and the position they were in a little kinky, but with them being attacked and him holding her down, she was far from amused. Abruptly he pulled himself up, yanking Rin to her feet as well before walking towards a door and throwing her in. He walked in half way quickly kissing her lips and pulling back.

"I trust you will stay in here mate. I will be back shortly." He grinned and shut the door. There was a sudden 'click' as Rin turned her head to look at her surroundings. Anger filled her as she clenched her fist and started banging on the door as hard as she could. She yelled at the top of her lungs, already knowing he had left the room to join the fight.

"Sesshomaru you son of a bitch! You locked me in a closet!" She screamed. Her hand reached for the doorknob shaking and twisting it from side to side. She felt around it looking for the lock before clenching her teeth when she found out it locked from the outside. She threw her hands in the air and let out a frustrated groan.

Biting her bottom lip she leaned against the wall letting her body slide down to the floor until her knees bent into a crouching stance. She knew he only did it to protect her and all, but to lock her in a damn closet? He must really be an idiot to think she would leave the room while Naraku's men were outside. Yeah, she was a hot head but not an imbecile. If anything she would rather crawl under a bed then follow him down stairs to where there are not only deadly demons, but deadly demons who happen to be carrying guns. Maybe if she was some sort of priestess like Kagome and had some kind of powers, then that would be different, she would be wanting in on the fight. She huffed letting her butt hit the ground, resting her arms over her bent knees. Who knew how this would all end, they already broke into the mansion, who's to say they won't kill everyone? If it was that easy, then it wouldn't be hard to bust down that door and take her away, back to the monster she never wanted to return too. But she couldn't think like that. She wouldn't let herself believe someone like Naraku who is a hanyou could defeat Sesshomaru, a full fledged powerful Inuyoukai.

Another noise made her jump where she sat, gun shots being fired off closer to where she was. She reclined her head back against the wall, softly banging it. As long as she stayed in the closet she was hiding in, then there was nothing to worry about. She just had to keep telling herself that Sesshomaru would come back in no time. She smiled and let out a hopeful sigh but stopped short when the sound of a door opening and being shut, caused her breathing to stop. Someone was in the room. And she had no idea who the hell it was. So many things were running through her mind of who it could be, though the main one she was praying was her mate and not Naraku or any of his comrades. She heard the footsteps coming closer to the closet she was in, her hand slowly covering her mouth to quiet her breaths. Her heart stopped when they stopped outside the closet door and began twisting the knob. It was still locked when she noticed it had yet to open, for that she was thankful of. Her relief was short lived when the familiar 'click' was heard before the person on the outside started to slowly open the door, Rin immediately backing up further into the wall, though not moving anywhere. She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes when the door was fully opened to reveal the person. _Kami don't let me die. . . . ._

"Rin?"

* * *

**A/N: Hola peeps! haha hope you guys enjoyed the last filler(A.K.A the other chapter) I wasn't really in the mood when I wrote it, so I understand if it kind of. . hmm I don't know sucked? Lol. Yeah but I got all update happy after watching True blood. Bad ass. I wanted to say thanks to those who favored this story, You are appreciated.=) Anyways for those who have been waiting for the fighting. . .CHA CHING! This is the beggining of where the war will start to pick up. I haven't really wrote a fight scene before, but I'll promise to give it a try. Next chapter will be out this week!**

**Thank you to Animefreak-trunkspan-lover4evr, animeamd, NIQNIQ, k, meggie-moo s, Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, Irivel, Ni-Ni chan330 for reviewing!**

**Animefreak-trunkspan-lover4evr- haha don't worry I'm pretty sure he'll go away. As for Naraku, he's just a little drama queen, ne? There will be some Rin and Sessh loving real soon.**

**NIQNIQ- No pressure, I like putting my devotion in it. I just have to be in the mood or inspired to actually write. That's why I'm working on the lemon for this story, I want it to be. . .hmm good?lol.**

**k- Pinky promise the smut will be on it's way. It's being mailed to me at the moment. haha**

**meggie-moo s- I was in the mood for killing someone, so I kinda threw him in .**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag- Haha they have a pretty **intense **relationship huh? I decided to go with your idea and do that 'live forever' mating thing. It fits in perfectly.**

**Ni-Ni chan330 - Wish granted! This is where the fight starts. I thought about maybe Rin killing him, sounds like a good idea huh? Still unsure about who's gonna kill him though.**

****Playlist for this Chappy****

**Eminem ft. Rihanna- Love the way you lie**

**Mayday Parade- Still breathing**

**Paramore- Swim in silence**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - -**


	16. Devils lie, Angels cry

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Ch. 15**

**Devils lie, Angels cry**

* * *

"Rin?"

Closed eyes abruptly snapped open once hearing the familiar voice of Kagome. No words could describe how relieved Rin felt at that moment. With Naraku and his henchmen breaking into the mansion, she was sure that it would be him to walk through that door. As she opened her mouth to speak, she suddenly became aware she was not able to utter a sound. Furrowing her brows she tried again but still, nothing. She looked down at her lap where her hands were, noticing how much she was trembling. Thinking it was someone from the Akai ryuu who was entering the room must have caused her to be temporarily in shock. She couldn't speak nor move, which made her wonder if Kagome even knew she was in the closet. With the lights being shut off due to the break in, there was no possible way for her to see Rin, and seeing as she didn't have demon abilities to scent humans, that made it even worse. Rin watched as Kagome's silhouette moved around a bit before disappearing further into the darkness. It was quiet for a few seconds until the sound of a door closing broke Rin out of her shocked trance. Kagome had no clue she was in the closet so she left. Which meant Rin was once again alone. With Naraku being somewhere in the mansion.

Rin's eyes widened, her mouth dropping to the ground in horror. Swiftly she found the will to move and jumped to her feet, running out of the closet, and stopping in front of the bedroom door separating her from the demons on the other side. Her first priority was to find Kagome, who was most likely on her way to locate Inuyasha, or perhaps Sesshomaru? The thought of her mate stopped Rin's train of thought completely. He had specifically demand that she stay in the closet, he had threw her in against her will, and not come out. But if Kagome had come looking for her, did that mean Sesshomaru sent her to retrieve Rin? Snorting, she narrowed her eyes while reaching for the doorknob, quietly opening the door. _Screw him, he locked me in a damn closet._ She looked from side to side making sure there was no one in sight before slipping out the room. _Left or right. . ._ There were gun shots going off faintly in the background, but were enough to force a squeak from Rin. Her head turned to the direction of the sound, growls and yells also being thrown in the mix, before looking in the opposite direction. _Left it is. _Deciding to go down the left corridor, she picked up her pace to a full out run, not wanting to get caught if she were to be walking.

The farther she went the less noise from down stairs she heard. She was growing slightly apprehensive when there was suddenly no sound what so ever as well as not a person, or demon in sight. Though Rin wanted to find kagome, she knew that whichever direction she went, there would be no chance at finding her. Her friend was already long gone. It was apparent she was now lost, so her best choice would be to find Sesshomaru. Groaning in frustration, she was about to turn around and head the other way, when a low chuckle stilled her movements. It wasn't the same chuckle she was use to, the one Sesshomaru made when he was amused or content. This one was dark and evil, almost similar to Ryukotsusei's. Taking in a shaky breath, she slowly turned her head over her shoulder before spinning around completely until she came face to face with Naraku. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the look in his eyes, a look that clearly told her she had no chance of escaping him. But still. . . that didn't mean she couldn't try.

His mouth turned into a sneer as she began to back up, hoping to get far away as possible from the bastard. In an instant he was in front of her, grabbing her by the neck and pushing her back up against the wall not so gently. Rin yelped in surprise bringing her small hands to rest on his calloused ones around her throat. He wasn't holding her to where she couldn't breathe, but also wasn't holding her so that she could move around. He knew there would be hell to pay if he were to leave any scratches on Ryukotsusei's prize. Naraku couldn't wait for the day he killed Ryukotsusei and became leader of the Akai ryuu. For now though, he would have to continue playing the part of the loyal servant until the time came. Only then would he be superior amongst the other leaders and rule not only the east, but all the others as well. When the time came, he would surpass even the great Sesshomaru in power. And only he knew how require such power that no other would ever know of gaining. He just needed to get the source of his sovereignty. Which is where the precious _Rin_ comes in.

He grinned while tightening the grip around her neck."Well, well, well. What do we have here? I must say Rin, you do have a knack of attracting trouble everywhere you go." He chuckled."Don't you realize how much Ryukotsusei has missed you're company?"

_Like I give a shit. . . . ._

Not waiting for a reply he pulled her forward so the front of her body was pushed against his and slammed her back onto the wall. A sharp cry left her at the force he used. If anything she would rather he slap her around then bang her multiple times against the cement wall. She really hated whoever designed the damn place to begin with. Her breathing was starting to come out in ragged pants as he released her neck, placing both his hands on either side of her head. The close proximity only made her more uncomfortable. There wasn't a lot of space so that she could turn her head and avoid eye contact, so despite her wishes she was forced to look into the eyes of the demon she hated the most. Aside from Ryukotsusei that is. Unlike him, Naraku wouldn't hesitate to beat her to a bloody pulp. He wasn't one to listen to Ryukotsusei's orders no matter how many time he gets punished. If it means landing a few blows, it was worth it.

"I could really care less if he was lying on his death bed." She said through clenched teeth, venom dripping from every word. It only seemed to add to his amusement."I'm staying with Sesshomaru and that's final. So you might as well give up while you're still ahead. In fact, he's probably on his way right now." She stated. She was hoping with everything she said he would just leave, but instead he only smirked and shook his head, as if knowing something she didn't.

"Don't you think if he knew you were in trouble, he'd of been here by now?" Rin frowned a little at what he was saying."He's a demon Rin, he could hear anything from miles away, including you're screams."He taunted. She searched his eyes, praying that he was not thinking what she was at that moment."Me being a half demon can only hear and smell very little, while he being full fledged doesn't seem to have that problem. You're fear is practically swimming around the mansion, where as Sesshomaru should have smelt it by now."He smirked.

Rin shut her eyes, refusing to look at him any longer. What he was saying couldn't be true, could it? Sesshomaru was indeed a full fledged Inuyoukai, so when Rin had screamed earlier, he would have heard it, wouldn't he? She shook her head refusing to believe it. It's not like he would just leave her to get taken away, after he proclaimed his love for her, promising he would never let anything bad happen to her again. But if what Sesshomaru said was true, why wasn't he here? He could easily kill the lower demons in a second and come to her aid in the next, yet he hasn't come. Rin's lip began to tremble as she pondered Naraku's words a little more. What if everything he said was a lie? _Though which demon is the one lying?_ It was only two days ago Sesshomaru said he loved her, but it was also today Naraku had somehow broke into the most powerful demons' home. Though she didn't want to think about it, it seemed a little suspicious to her. It was almost as if Sesshomaru had _let _Naraku into the mansion, not bothering to fight him in the least. While knowing Rin wouldn't listen to him in staying put, she would wonder around the halls looking for him. It's like he planned for Naraku to take her. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, it all made sense in a strange kind of way. How else was Naraku to get to her as easily as he did? Where was Sesshomaru who could easily pick up his scent as well as hers?

Naraku silently watched as Rin had an inner turmoil with herself, no doubt believing Sesshomaru did not care about what happens to her. How simple it was to manipulate such an ignorant girl as her, all it took was the right choice of words to form a sentence regarding her as well as himself, in the predicament they were now in. Truth be told, it was not easy masking his aura from the Daiyoukai. He put all his valuable time into making his puppets so that they were an exact replica of himself in every way possible. From the face, to the clothing, to his very own aura. It wasn't easy, but it gave him enough time to put lies into Rin's head so that taking her back would not cause them any attention on they're way out. She was stubborn though, he was hoping she would automatically trust his words and leave with him, but instead she chose to have a fight go on inside her head. He knew getting the power he wanted would not be as easy as he thought. Rin was a fighter, which he planned on breaking. When it came to her love for Sesshomaru, that was always the place to start. If he made her believe Sesshomaru did not care for he like she thinks he does, then she would have to come with him willingly.

He gazed at the sudden tear that fell from her closed eyes and gently wiped it away, causing her to flinch at his touch. His face was soft and sympathetic on the outside, but on the inside he was grinning like a maniac. He was hoping his plan had worked by now, seeing as he was not sure there would be anymore time to convince her otherwise. He could faintly pick up Sesshomaru's yokai from a distance, which was deadly at the moment. Naraku was coming to realize he probably figured the look-a-likes were in fact puppets. Growling in frustration he moved away from Rin's body only to grab a hold of her upper arms, and began to drag her down the hallway. He didn't care at the moment if she believed him about Sesshomaru. All he knew was he had to get out before anyone found them. Now that he successfully retrieved his ring from the other damn hanyou, he now had what Ryukotsusei asked of him. Though she would not be his for much longer. Although he loved his mate Kikyo, he would not give up the opportunity to gain immense power. An ineffective yet noticeable sting on his forearm broke the hanyou from his thoughts as he looked back over his shoulder at the human who was digging her nails into his flesh. It didn't hurt him as much as it would a human, but being a half demon, he still felt some pain. Sneering, he wretched her forward, Rin being the clumsy person she was, stumbling and falling on her knees. Naraku didn't even bother to stop so instead continued on, dragging her along behind him.

"Ah! Damn it stop, it hurts!" She whined, still struggling in his hold. She knew it was futile, but her skin being pulled along the tile floor seemed to burn her flesh. Though she was somewhat grateful it wasn't a rug, that would have been worse."Let. . .me, go!"

The only response she got in return was an annoyed grunt, or maybe irritated? Either way she could really care less, all she knew was that there was no way in hell she was going back to Ryukotsusei. While softly crying to herself about Sesshomaru not caring, she decided instead that she would run away, no longer having the strength to be lied too anymore. There was only so much a girl like her could take. She would rather live in the country and marry a human then deal with a psychotic demon who's obsessed with her, along with a demon who says one thing and is not sure where they stand the next. She might be nineteen, but she was still too grown to be acting like a love sick teenager. In her opinion she's shed too many tears, and dealt with so much crap her whole life, she would give anything to live a normal life. Being dragged like a rag doll was her first example. Screaming she kicked her legs wildly, thinking they would somehow slow him down. It only seemed to anger Naraku even more as he turned back to her and yanked on her hair. Just as she was about to bite his wrist, as much as she didn't want to but was desperate, the loudest and most death defying roar caused her to keep her mouth closed, also making Naraku release her hair. For some odd yet not-that-I'm-complaining reason, the growl that followed next literally made her want to jump a certain demons bones at the moment. Lifting her head up, she could honestly say she needed a new pair of underwear. There standing in all his, partially naked self, was the demon she was having mixed thoughts about.

His long usually straight perfect hair was tied into a high ponytail, with what looked to be one of kagome's ribbons. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing at the mere thought of him wearing a girl's accessory. His traditional demon kimono that symbolizes his rank and status was torn from the sleeves, the front being ripped open and exposing his lean, muscular chest. Rin could feel herself drooling at the sight before her. A bruised, bloody, and tattered Sesshomaru in all his glory looking like a sex god. All her questioning from earlier had suddenly went out the window as she continued to stare, subconsciously licking her lips as her eyes trailed to his face. The markings on both sides of his cheeks were jagged, his eyes were a deep crimson red. She was seriously in the mood for some primal sex, the way his chest was rising and falling, most likely trying to control his breathing, only caused the heat in her body to spread. The three of them stayed quiet for a few seconds before Sesshomaru took a step forward. Naraku quickly picked Rin up from the floor, placing her in front of him as a shield. _What a coward._ Sesshomaru's red eyes moved to Rin, narrowing at the bruise forming on her neck. She was pretty sure when this was over she was going to get it. His gazed stayed on her awhile longer before switching back to Naraku.

_Talk about awkward. . . . .Why are they just standing there?_

"Naraku." The tone in Sesshomaru's voice had Rin pushing back against her captor, though not intentionally. The growl being heard seemed to shake the whole place, as a sudden wave of energy passed through her."It would be wise of you, to release Rin."

Rin felt more then heard the snort come from Naraku, his hand sliding around her waist. Rin looked down at the hand in disgust before looking back up at Sesshomaru, flinching at the glare he was giving her. _What the hell did I do?It's not like I asked him to place it there._ She wanted to tell him so badly to go fuck himself for even thinking she liked being in the position she was in, but thought better of it. If anything she would rather be in his arms rather then Naraku's. She bit her lip waiting for the response she knew Sesshomaru was waiting for, growing impatient and uncomfortable being held the way she was. The wandering hand definitely wasn't helping either. Rin was starting to question why Sesshomaru wasn't even attempting to make a move, but came to understand because she was in the way, he could accidentally hurt her, or Naraku could if he made a move to strike.

"Is that so? You must think so little of me if you think I will simply give up Rin."He smirked, bringing his free hand to stroke the side of her face. She tried to shrug his hand away, only causing him to grip her cheeks in a death grip. She winced as he dug his fingers into her skin. She watched as Sesshomaru clenched his fists, growling low in his throat."I assume you have no idea how special Rin truly is."He snorted as if surprised."As much as I would like to explain it to you, I don't have the time nor patience."

Sesshomaru snarled while narrowing his eyes. He was angered beyond belief that him, the great Daiyoukai was so easily fooled by damn puppets, believing them to be Naraku. He was so distracted he did not even sense Rin was in trouble. It wasn't until Kagome pointed out the hanyou was hiding his aura, planting some into his creations as a decoy for him to get to Rin. He had sent the Miko to bring his mate so that she was close by, but came back only to tell him she was not where he had left her. At first he thought someone had took her, though her scent still lingered in the mansion. Once figuring the impostor Naraku was a puppet was when he not only smelt, but heard the scream from Rin. Which brought him to her location to find her on the ground with the filthy hanyou holding her by the hair. His inner youkai did not like the sight one bit as he sensed his mates distress. Though he wasn't expecting her to get aroused from his angered call, it took everything in his body not to fuck her right then and there. His beast was outraged at the moment, seeing his enemy touching what was his. He knew Rin would be pleased to know he was jealous, despite that she was only being used as a wall separating him from killing Naraku.

"I will not tell you again." He growled. A gust of wind flew around him, no doubt he was beginning to transform. He could no longer hold himself back, he was losing his control on the demon, and for once, he wasn't going to stop it from being released.

Rin had an idea on what was about to happen, and still being used as a shield, was not pleased to know that once Sesshomaru was to pounce, Naraku would throw her into the line of fire. She never saw a demon in it's true form, let alone Sesshomaru, so she was both anxious and excited. As long as he didn't bite her head off, then by all means, she wanted to see his dog form. Something flashed in the corner of her eye and was abruptly shoved to the floor. A small 'ompf' escaped her as she watched the retreating back of Naraku, running down the hall. Raising a brow in question, she turned back to see if Sesshomaru had transformed yet, frowning when she was suddenly staring into golden hues once again, that seemed to be glaring at her. _Seriously. . .what the hell did I do?_ Huffing, she turned away from the glaring demon, spotting Kagome and Inuyasha who were running towards them. The wind was knocked out of her as Kagome tackled her into a bone crushing hug, pulling her small frame up so they were standing.

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're okay Rin! We were so worried something might have happened."She cooed while stroking her hair. Rin let out a sheepish laugh while looking behind the worried woman, silently begging Inuyasha for help. He rolled his eyes but smirked, pulling Kagome with a little tug off of Rin.

"Come on wench before you kill the poor girl." He grunted. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the mention of being called a wench and began arguing about being respectful towards her. Rin stared at the two for a moment before turning to look at the _still _glaring demon.

Looking back at the other two arguing lovers, she walked up to Sesshomaru sliding her hand into his, which he took with hesitation, and began walking towards their room. From the distance she could faintly hear Kagome yell a 'sit', a loud thud following afterward. She giggled to herself making the stoic demon look down at her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. As they reached their bedchambers, the sound of gunshots and yelling were suddenly no longer there, the mansion was now deathly quiet. She briefly wondered if Inuyasha and them had killed off everyone else, although knowing Naraku had escaped. It should have bothered her that now with his ring, he was able to go back to the east, but it didn't. She felt safe, though what the hanyou had said earlier still stayed in her mind. He showed up so that should have been proof itself right? That he did in fact cared, because if he didn't, then he wouldn't have showed up to begin with.

"Sesshomaru," She started, climbing on top of the bed facing him. He made no move to sit or speak, just simply stand in front of her."Why didn't you come for me earlier?"

She watched his face to see if his expression would change. Sadly, it didn't. As expected from the stoic demon. Before she could blink, she found herself being lifted up from the bed only to be placed on his lap. She didn't even have enough time to squeak in surprise so instead settled for the blush that was now on her face. She looked down at her lap, clasping her hands together to avoid staring at him. A soft tug on her chin was what made her to look into his eyes, which were betraying what his face read. She smiled leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. To hell what Naraku said, Sesshomaru did and always will care about her. Sure she questioned his better judgment for a second, on her part that was stupid and naive of her, but never again would she second guess his feelings for her. They pulled away after a few moments, staring at each other.

"I was fooled by Naraku today, a mistake I will not make again. For that he will die by my hands." Rin rolled her eyes in a playful manner. Him and his damn pride."But for also putting his hands on my mate." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, kissing where her bruise was beginning to form."Never again will he put his hands on you."

Rin snorted."Yeah about that," She punched his chest."What was with the death glare? You think I liked him touching me?" He purred softly in her ear, laying back so that they were lying flat on the bed."He told me you didn't care about me. I was pretty stupid to even believe that."

Sesshomaru nipped her neck."Yes mate, you were." He flipped Rin onto the bed so that he was now leaning over her, both hands on either side of her head. She opened her legs so that he could fit comfortably between them. The position they were in was real intimate, but she wasn't complaining."As I have said before, Rin. I love you. I would give my life to protect you."

Her mouth formed into a big smile as she leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. Hearing him say that really did make her feel loved. Albeit she already was, she just liked it coming from Sesshomaru's mouth. It hadn't occurred to her until now, but she was almost kidnapped by Naraku. As weird as it may be, she didn't even think about it while he was dragging her down the corridor. She seems to forget a lot of things whenever she's in Sesshomaru's presence. He always makes her feel like nothing else in the world matters, that she has nothing to fear when she's with him. She wouldn't know what would happen if Ryukotsusei were to ever take her away from him. She wasn't even sure why he wanted her in the first place. There seriously wasn't anything special about her. Other then the fact she can curl her tongue, but she highly doubted he would want her for that. Hell even Naraku said something earlier about her being 'truly special.' Whatever that meant anyway.

She reached her arms up circling them around his neck, gently pulling his hair from the ribbon. She giggled as his hair fell over them, making a curtain. She didn't care what Naraku or Ryukotsusei wanted her for. All she cared about was staying with Sesshomaru forever, and one day becoming his mate officially. She blushed thinking about them stark naked and making love, despite her being a virgin, she sure as hell didn't feel like one when she was around him. He made her do stuff she never thought she would ever do. She looked up hearing him chuckle, blushing even deeper remembering he can smell her when she's aroused. _Damn him. . . .and that nose of his._

He leaned further down kissing her softly on her lips before placing a kiss on her forehead. It was the sweetest things he did that made her giggle like a little girl inside. Still coming to terms that he went from wanting to rape her, from wanting to kill her, to treating her as the love of his life, which she technically was so to speak, it was still hard to believe they were together. She snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes as she felt him lick and nip her neck. Rin let out a quiet yawn, feeling Sesshomaru's chest beneath her vibrate. It was very soothing and was easily putting her to sleep, which she guessed he was trying to do.

"Goodnight mate." He growled into her hear. Noticing her breathing even out, he made sure she was asleep before quietly getting out of the bed and shifting her so she was under the covers. Kissing her one last time on the lips, he left his room closing the door behind him.

He walked down the narrow hallway stopping once reaching his fathers bed chambers. Opening the door, he noticed his brother was already waiting for him, and was sitting behind their fathers desk looking through files that had been hidden. He closed the door behind him and walked to sit in a chair in front of the furrowing hanyou. At first what Naraku had said earlier meant little of importance to Sesshomaru, in his mind Rin was special to him, something Naraku could never understand. But it was the hidden meaning behind it that really caught his attention. He dwelled on the thought a little, something not making sense in his case. It led him back to his father on the night he died. Sesshomaru kept trying to reason his fathers actions, taking his life to protect Rins. She was his mate, that much he knew, but if his father knew then they would have been able to protect her, even if Ryukotsusei threatened her life. There was an obvious reason as to why he himself would want her. They all knew something that Sesshomaru didn't, which is why he believed there was more to the story then he thought. Was there really something about Rin that he has failed to notice?

"Uhh Sesshomaru, you might want to look at this." Inuyasha said quietly. On any other day he would think his half brother's tone as nothing, but right now, he had to take in consideration."There's something fishy about this, and I don't like it one bit."

Inuyasha looked up from a file he had been reading, reached his arm out to Sesshomaru. He took it from the hanyou, glaring as his hands had been shaking while holding the sheets of paper. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he wanted to read whatever was on there, but if it had anything to do with why Ryukotsusei was after Rin so badly, then he would have too. He frowned while clenching his fist, a sudden thought popping in his head. There was definitely something going on that his father had known about, which was apparently very important as he kept files on it. Opening up the folder, his eyes widened at what he saw. It had information on Rin from when she was born, to now. There were pictures of her as she grew up while under the supervision of Ryukotsusei, as well as when he first met her at the bar weeks ago. He was beginning to think his father had set him up somehow. He knew since the day she was born that she was his mate, yet it confused him as to why he didn't get to her before the bastard did. His eyes traveled lower until seeing something that seemed to confuse him more then ever.

"The Shikon no Tama.. . . .what is that?" He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa I am sorry I haven't updated in like. . .two weeks? Hmm, I lost track again. hehe I know I kept you guys waiting but I had to find insperaton for my story and get in the mood. Don't worry I'm not leaving it, I just had to get pumped to update once again. You know like how some people get writers block? Well I get insperation block. Lol. Have no fear though, I decided to speed things up a little bit, ya know so I don't have to keep writing fillers. I was going to do a fight scene in this chapter, but I decided to hold off for the moment. Sorry. Hope you guys like the little twist at the bottom. This chapter was finding out more about Rin and why Ryukotsusei wants her so bad. Next chapter should be out next week. Hopefully.=)**

**Thank you to witchhuntress, animeamd, K, Ni-Ni chan330, meggie-moo s, Artemis of Luna, Winnowill763784, Mistress Ayako, Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, Sesshrin devoter, sutzina zion for Reviewing!**

**K- Lol. O.M.G I was laughing so hard when I went back and read that chapter. Me and my friend didn't get it at first til I was like, 'damn it's suppose to say disgust.' Thank you pointing that out.=)**

**Ni-Ni chan330- Haha I know, if it was me I'd throw a wire hanger or something. Poor Rin, I kinda made her a scaredy cat huh? Lol.**

**meggie-moo s- I'm not sure what kinda lock it was. I think just the normal one. It didn't really dawn on me that I made it seem like Sessh used like a bicycle lock or something. Haha. But no just the normal one.**

**Artemis of Luna- Not really, because she hasn't had sex with anyone. She still pure, cuz Ryukotsusei wants to be the one to deflower her. Haha eww, I know, but he won't be the one to do it.**

**Winnowill763784- Awe thank you so much! The two filler ones kinda sucked, I mean. Those were the days I wasn't in the mood to write but I did, so to me they kinda sucked. But hey, if you like em' then so d I. Lol. But I agree cliff hangers= pain in ass. Inuyasha and kagome. . .gotta love them.=D**

**Mistress Ayako- Demolished? haha I like it! Don't worry, I plan on killing one of them off in the upcoming chapters. They both are just so damn needy.=p**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag- I was planning on making it Naraku who walked in, but thought better of it. I needed him for a certain reason.*Wink* Lol. I love eminem so that song fit in to that chapter. MMM yummy.=)**

**Sesshrin devoter- I know that selfish bastard. . .lol. But I will reveal why he is so worked up on having her as his. Actually I kinda gave a few hints from Naraku. He actually plays a big part. Which is why I added the little twist.**

**sutzina zion - Thank you lots! I'm glad you like it. This coming from someone who knows about sexual tension, can relate to both Sessh and Rin. Lol. I try my best to make their chemistry for each other as natural as possible. I'm glad ya like.=)**

****Playlist for this Chappy****

**Mayday Parade- Take this to heart**

**Breaking Benjamin- Breath**

**Paramore- Stuck on you**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - - **


	17. Breaking of Ordinance Pt2

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns**

**Warning: Lemon (Sexual Content)**

**Ch. 16**

**Breaking of Ordinance Pt. 2**

* * *

The silence in the room was enough to make even the most powerful Inuyoukai, cringe. None of the information on Rin made any sense to him what so ever. It was slowly beginning to dawn on him, that there was more to Rin then he had ever come to believe. She was more then just a random human mate that was destined to be with him, this was far beyond that. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw before looking up from the file to stare at the wide eyed hanyou in front of him, mouth hanging open. Narrowing his eyes, he looked back down at the file continuing to read about this _Shikon no Tama_. Obviously it must have been of great importance for it to not only have it's own record, but to also involve the suspicions about Rin. He knew she would never lie to him about her past if he were to question her, it was clear to him that even if he did, she wouldn't know a thing about it. Only his father would know the meaning behind this as well as Ryukotsusei and most likely Naraku.

"Ya know, there's something in here that talks about that Shikon Tama thing." Inuyasha started, his eyes skimming through the papers clenched in his hands."And by the looks of it, it ain't good."

Sesshomaru stopped what he was reading to once again look up at his brother, impatiently raising an eyebrow for him to continue. He watched as Inuyasha hesitated for a second, opening his mouth as if to speak before closing it. It was plain to see the fool didn't know how to start off without trying to anger him any more then he already was, though the hesitation was the only thing making him want to reach forward and snap the hanyou's neck. Balling his hands into fists, he calmly sat up straight, waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

"It says here that some priestess who was pregnant with a demons child, were both murdered by hundreds of other demons,"Inuyasha whispered the last part in disbelief. This information had immediately caught Sesshomaru's attention as he listened intently."before she died though, her soul along with the demon had combined into one, therefore creating some kind of powerful jewel."

Both brother's stilled for a moment looking at one another, suddenly progressing what was being said. Sesshomaru frowned picking up the crumbled parchment in his hand that was balled into a fist, smoothing it out before laying it down on the desk in front of him so that both could see the picture that was being shown. There in the middle under the paragraph above it, was a small pink pebbled object, below the picture bold words labeled **Shikon no Tama** were written. Inuyasha shifted slightly in his seat glaring at the picture, easily picking up that whatever that thing was, was not good. Coughing, he held the paper up to his face, looking at where he last left off and began reading again.

"Though before she was killed, the Shikon no Tama formed itself into a small crystal marble-sized sphere, depositing itself into the unborn child and saving it's life with a powerful barrier the jewel created," Inuyasha's eyes widened more then he thought was possible."The whereabouts of the child are unknown as several other priestess hid the existence of the child before anyone could find out. It's been said that if a person were to contain this jewel for spirits at their maximum, they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil." He finished quietly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but closed it when there was nothing he could think of. It was hard to take in everything all at once, especially now that they found something that was hidden in confidence. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many answers that he needed to know, not just for himself but for Sesshomaru as well. This new information had just basically told them what it was Ryukotsusei was after. Though Inuyasha not really being the smartest of the bunch, had no idea what any of that had to do with Rin. He looked over to his glaring brother before shaking his head, slowly standing up from his seat. Now it all made sense. The child in the file they were talking about was Rin. The Shikon no Tama that holds great power, was _inside _of her. So to sum it all up that made it clearer for him to understand was; Rin _is_ the Shikon no Tama. It explained why Ryukotsusei wanted her so much, why Naraku suddenly found an interest in her, and why his father pushed Sesshomaru into her direction.

She was in more danger then they had expected.

While Inuyasha got up and began walking towards the door, Sesshomaru remained seated, breathing heavily through his nose as his breathing picked up. He could feel the hanyou's eyes on him before the sound of the door opening and closing told him that he was alone in the room. The conceit of it all to him was just ridiculous. Though it did explain why Ryukotsusei was risking so much just to have Rin back, Sesshomaru could still not fathom why, out of all the humans to be desired and sought out, did it have to be Rin. _His_ Rin. He knew before Inuyasha could finish what was written about the child as well as the jewel, that it was in fact her who held it within her. He wondered momentarily if it was because of the damn jewel that he was drawn to her. The shikon no Tama lured demons as well as selfish and deceitful humans to it, the power radiating from it was enough to call out to them from miles away. It held power that could make even the most power fullest demon to reach high limits never one could think possible of reaching. He did not want to think like that though. True in the beginning he wanted nothing more then to kill her for all that she was worth, but now he couldn't even bring himself to hurt her then he did before.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep frustrated sigh, bringing his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. He didn't need some jewel to make him stronger, he was powerful as it was already. Sesshomaru was confident in his own power to know he did not need help from some cursed jewel. His love for Rin was more then some magic that was pulling him to her, it was just her in general that he found alluring. From her stubborn, feisty attitude, to her loving and caring devotion towards him was enough to know it was not the jewel that made him attracted to her. But now that he understood her predicament more indubitably, he had to make sure that she was protected from others who were now to seek her out. Something was triggering the Shikon no Tama as he himself could now sense it's presence. He promised he would protect her, and that was a promise he planned to keep.

Opening his eyes, he stood from his chair using his demon speed, until he was standing in front of his bedchambers. Sesshomaru contemplated on whether or not he should tell her of what he had found out about her, but knew this was something she needed to know. That, and he did not want to hear her 'bitch' at him for keeping yet _another _secret from her. Reaching for the doorknob, he hesitantly turned it so not to make much noise, before quietly stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. Looking over to his bed he could still see her small frame under the covers, her breathing slow and steady. He watched her for a moment, taking in the way her chest rose and fell from every breath she took. Her hair was messily scattered around her face, though framing above her head, making a halo like appearance. Her plush lips were slightly parted, a string of hair being blown from her face every now and then. All in all even in sleep did she still look beautiful, her face features relaxed, in a serene expression. He wanted to let her sleep, knowing that after today's events had worn her out more then they should have, but he couldn't help himself as he walked over to the bed, laying a hand on her shoulder before gently sliding it down her arm.

Rin stirred a bit feeling something glide down her arm, before sighing in content. She was now half awake due to a tingling sensation raking across her body, but was too lazy to open her eyes. Instead, they remained closed as she willed herself back to sleep. She felt something moving up her leg this time bunching up her little night gown in the process, her eyes instantly snapping awake as her senses were now on high alert. She quickly sat up only to be pushed back down against the bed. Groaning, she let her eyes adjust to the dark, letting them blink a few times, until seeing a certain demon grinning above her. Huffing, she sat up once more, shifting into a siting position. She narrowed her eyes as he continued grinning, standing up from the bed.

"There better be a good reason you woke me up from a damn good dream I was having." She bit out, crossing her arms together. She was always cranky when woken up in the middle of the night."And don't say it's because you wanted to see me, 'cause I see you everyday." She added after a few seconds.

As she sat there glaring at him, Sesshomaru took the time to look over her appearance fully. She was still wearing the see through black night gown, no doubt given to her by Kagome, which stopped mid thigh. Her hair was slightly tousled due to the shifting in her sleep most likely, but only seemed to make her look even more beautiful in his eyes. For a moment he almost forgot why he woke up Rin in the first place. The only thing that seemed to matter as of now was her and her alone. She had that effect on him. Slowly, he walked towards her until he was standing over her upright form. Ignoring the confused expression on her face, he leaned forward bending at the waist, placing two fingers under her chin bringing her face up, and placed a tentative kiss to her parted lips. When she didn't respond right away he brought up his other hand to the back of her head, encouraging her. He inwardly grinned when she started to kiss him back shyly.

To say that Rin was confused, would be an understatement. She had been worried for a second after asking him why he had woken her up, to which he did not answer, only to be stared at for a few minutes and to be pulled into a kiss she hadn't been expecting. It was obvious there was something important he wanted to discuss with her, that being the only reason she could think of as to why he would wake her up in the middle of the night. She guessed when she fell asleep earlier he had stepped out, the cold spot next to her being proof. But as of right now, she could honestly care less with what he wanted to converse with her about, his lips were all that mattered at the moment. Siting up a little more, she decided to be bold and slid her hands up his chest, continuing to wrap around his neck and bring him closer to her. She felt him purr against her lips and smiled.

After a few minutes of kissing each other, they pulled back to stare into each others eyes. It was obvious that they both knew exactly what the other wanted, and this time. . . .Rin wasn't going to object to it. leaning back, she scooted to the middle of the bed hoping that he understood what she was silently telling him. She was sure that for a second his eyes had flashed red, but couldn't be too sure. Before she could blink he was once again hovering over her petite form, breathing heavily against the crook of her neck. She shivered feeling his warm breath hitting the shell of her ear, causing his purr to turn into a sexy low growl. Rin's breathing was becoming shallow, her chest rising and falling when she felt both his calloused hands glide up her hips, past her ribs, stopping under her breasts. Goosebumps started to form on her arms at the contact.

Her skin was warm and soft under his hands, nothing like he had ever felt with any other women. Demoness or human. No matter how many times Rin had complained about being too small, her hips too wide, her rear too plump, and her breasts being too big, he always thought she was perfect. He had told her that a number of times, her only response being she was his mate, therefor he was suppose to say things like that. But no, he had meant every word. He didn't say that just to make her feel better about herself, although he thanked that it sometimes it did. The very first time he saw her, she had been everything he had wanted in a female. Even before he found out she was his destined-to-be mate, he had wanted her from the beginning. And that was the truth.

A gasp escaped her now parted lips feeling his hands gently cup her breasts she still thought were too big for her small body, a jolt of electricity going through her as his thumbs brushed against her now hard nipples. She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan, not wanting to embarrass herself. Her cheeks were flushed, her pupils dilated, and her breathing erratic. This was all so new to her, yet she felt that she had everything down to the 'T'. Being the inexperienced girl she was, she had no idea these were normal reactions when coming in contact with the opposite sex. She wasn't a complete idiot when it came to sexual intercourse, she was after all surrounded half her life by whores, she just didn't know how to go about with the whole thing. Where as Sesshomaru has had years to perfect his skills, he was by far the more experienced one, obviously. And Rin did not want to make a fool of herself in front of him, mate or no mate. She was a clueless virgin, and him a sex god.

His thumbs paused in their ministrations once feeling the frustration radiating off his mate beneath him. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows in confusion before looking down at her, a grin slowly forming on his face. He wanted to kick himself for not remembering that she was still a virgin. With her being the little seductive minx that she was, how could he not forget? The look on her face practically told him all he needed to know; She was insecure. Though she shouldn't be, he planned on dominating her from the start, he understood she wanted to be good enough for him. Lack of better words she would use, but still all the same. He didn't hold it against her, nor would he not be pleased if she were to just lay there while he did all the work. It was what he wanted from her in the first place, deciding it would be best to let his youkai out so that it could get acquainted with it's mate. It would not be wise if she, in the heat of the moment, took control if his youkai were out. It would forcefully put her back into the submissive role, and hurting her was far from what he wanted to do to. Coming to a quick decision, he thought for now being her first time and all, he would not release his youkai. Her first time would be a pleasurable experience she would never forget.

Leaning down, he captured her bottom lip between his teeth, gently, causing her to release it from her own. This time she wasn't able to conceal the quiet moan as he began to suck on it, his tongue making it's way into her mouth. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, both their breathing beginning to pick up as the kiss became more passionate. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly to lift up his shirt. He felt soft hands stop him before he could fully remove it over his head, nails gently raking over his wrists and taking both ends of his shirt, lifting it up over his head, throwing it on the floor somewhere in the darkness of the room. Grabbing her hips, he lay her back down and momentarily got off the bed to untie his belt holding his pants up. The fabric dropped to the floor with a soft thud, the weight of the bed suddenly sinking in front of Rin. She knew he was now completely naked, which caused her to blush furiously. She had always thought the guys were suppose to undress the women first, but couldn't help the smile stretching on her face at a sudden thought. _I guess the old saying still stands...saving the best for last._

She felt his hands caress her arms up and down, only to move up once more to stop at her shoulders. His hands took a hold of both straps of her night gown, slowly but gracefully pulled them down the length of her arms. She lift up her hips so that he could slide the clothing down her hips until tossing it to the far corner of the room. Although it was dark, the only source of light being the moonlight through the window, she knew with his demon eyes, he could see her clearly. Her lips pursed as she brought her hands up to cover her exposed breasts, not wanting him to look at her and be disgusted at what he sees. Rin doubted in her mind that she could never compare to all the other girls he's ever been with, probably thinking that's he's seen better then her. She wouldn't be surprised if he changed his mind about what they were about to do.

"Don't." Sesshomaru whispered softly in her ear. Not expecting the close proximity, she snapped her head up causing her head to hit his. She muttered an embarrassed 'ow', while he chuckled humorously. He kissed her lips softly before looking into her eyes, becoming serious."You are beautiful mate. Perfect."

His hands took a hold of both her wrists in a stern grip, prying them apart to his eager eyes. Sensing her discomfort, he began kissing along her jaw line, nipping at her neck every now and then. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable if he was to mate with her, it would only make it more painful for her. It upset him knowing that he was going to hurt Rin once sheathing himself inside of her, but he wanted to make this pleasurable for her as well. Though it already was, it was still going to hurt for her. He was not what some would call of 'normal size'. He was in fact beyond average, which only highlighted seeing as he was a demon. Indeed, it was going to be _very_ painful. She let out a content sigh, her body relaxing under his. She was where he wanted her.

Bringing his head up he needed to make sure this was what she wanted."Rin, tell me if you want to stop. If we continue with this, I won't be able to hold back."He declared through clenched teeth. The glazed over look in her eyes had him on edge as of now. He had to know now or he wouldn't be able to stop."Is this what you want?"

Instead of giving him an answer, she brought her head up, her lips attacking his with so much passion she never thought she had. He growled but said nothing, only kissed her back with as much force as she had used. Pulling back so that their lips brushed against the other, she smiled and licked her lips slowly, watching as his lust filled eyes followed the movement. The truth was that she was scared, but couldn't find it in herself to say anything. She was scared but also knew that this was what she wanted. Rin _trusted _Sesshomaru with her life and knew that he was the right choice. He was her mate as well as she his. There was nothing, no one, that she wanted more then ever but him. Her hand found it's way into his long slick hair, gently raking her fingers through his tresses. She giggled at the growl he emitted and let out a surprise squeak as his mouth attacked her neck.

He placed both hands on either side of her face as he dropped open mouth kisses to her neck, along her jaw line, down to the base of her throat. Her fingers continued to rake through his hair, further encouraging him to satisfy is mate even more. Her quiet moans began to grow louder as his kisses descended lower along her body. A sharp gasp from her had him inwardly grinning as he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, her back arching. His tongue circled around her areola, his teeth tugging and biting softly at her breasts. Her other hand joined the one that had been caressing his scalp, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulled gently as his lips moved to the neglected breast. She whimpered as he began sucking hungrily, his hand roughly but passionately kneading the other, his thumb rolling it in circular motions. Rin's breathing quickened as her hold on his hair tightened, an unknown feeling beginning to coil in her stomach.

Sesshomaru knew that she was about to cum, which made him stop his ministration on her breasts. He looked up and arched a brow, smirking as she groaned in frustration. Had he known her breasts were sensitive enough to give her an orgasm, he would have done this a long time ago. If she was easily able to get off from just her breast, imagine what would have happened if he started from her core? A mischievous grin plastered on his face as he moved lower to her body, kissing and nipping her stomach until stopping just above where her center was. He was about to move her legs apart only then did she snap her legs close, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. He knew for a fact with just one lick, she would be finished. He wasn't one to tease nor was he one to be teased, but after finding out she could cum just from stimulating her breast, he couldn't help but tease her a little. He was by now painfully hard, so he did not want to waste anymore time then necessary. He had waited long enough and was ready to be inside her.

"Rin..." He growled playfully, nudging her knee with the tip of his index finger. Her glare only deepened as she pursed her lips.

"Nah-uh. Don't even think about it. That's just unsanitary." She knew that was a lie, as well as Sesshomaru. Rin knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't having it. It would only add to her embarrassment. To release before they even started. . . .would only add to her mortification."Can we just finish this already?" She snapped impatiently.

An amused chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it. He knew she was being stubborn, but couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. He honestly didn't see what the big deal was. So she was an insecure virgin who didn't want to orgasm before they started mating. He wanted to tell her it was normal, that men and women do it all the time, but as he said before he liked teasing her. Being the inexperienced person she was, had no idea that people as well as demons do it all the time. He smiled softly at her flushed cheeks as she turned to look anywhere but him. It seemed as though he would once again have to make another exception it being her first time and all. But he vowed that after this, there would be no restraints what so ever. Leaning back over her again he kissed her softly, using his knees to separate her legs so that he could place himself between them.

Rin's breathing once again picked up as she felt something hot and hard touch her inner thigh. Curious, she innocently bucked her hips against it, both lovers gasping at the sudden friction. He could practically smell her arousal as it had become stronger then ever before. She looked up noticing Sesshomaru growling low in his throat, the wetness between her legs pooling even more as his red eyes were intensely staring back at her. She could feel him at her entrance, teasing her as he began to lube himself. Spreading them wider, she moaned as he began to push forward, the head of his member slowly filling her. She whimpered at the foreign intrusion, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned at the tightness of her heat around his member as it engulfed him. It amazed him that he wasn't even fully inside her yet, already feeling he couldn't go any further. Clenching his jaw, he knew this is were he had to hurt her. Rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip, he successfully caught her full attention as she stared up at him.

Everything happened all at once, time stopping as she felt it was only her and Sesshomaru. She screamed in pain as something filled her to the core, a loud ringing in her ear distracting her for a few moments. She literally felt as though she were on fire. Her insides burned, the feeling of it tearing all at once brought tears to her eyes. One minute she was staring into the red hues of Sesshomaru, then before she could blink his hips had surged forward, her eyes clouding into darkness. Sesshomaru didn't dare move, his body still not even bothering to breath. He was sure that she had no idea what had happened. Right when she had made eye contact was when he broke through her barrier, her scream of pain following after. He wouldn't look into her eyes, even as a few minutes had passed. Her breathing had slowed yet her body remained frozen.

Blinking, Rin's dried chapped lips parted, though not a sound came out. She was sure some time had gone by but was too shocked to move. She knew it was suppose to hurt, but not like that. There was something seriously wrong for it to hurt that bad. Other girls said it would hurt for a few moments then pleasure would follow soon after. But what Rin was feeling was something different. Something she couldn't even explain. It's as if something other then her virgin barrier had been broken. As if there was some kind of sacred wall that was to remain intact had been shattered. The only thing she could describe it as, was a forbidden barrier being broken that was never to have been touched. She passed it as being something that involved their bonding thing. That had to be it.

Sesshomaru felt their bonding ritual subside, their souls now officially connected. He scolded himself for not explaining that part to Rin, but what's done was done. Hesitantly, he moved his hips, a loud moan escaping the person under him. He did it again only with more force and growled as he felt her walls clench his member in a vice like grip. Rin began to rock her hips shyly with his, both of them automatically falling into a sync rhythm. Her lips parted as her breaths came out in quick pants, watching the way his stomach muscles flexed above her. Growling loudly, he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head as he quickened his pace.

He hit a spot in Rin, suddenly causing her to scream and throw her head back. She whimpered as he hit it again with a powerful thrust. Bringing her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist as the pressure she felt in her stomach began to form. His member thrust in and out of her hot core at a faster pace Rin never thought a demon could muster. His clawed hand that had both her wrists pinned tightened, though not enough to hurt her, but tight enough to leave a few bruises. At this point she really didn't care if he snapped her wrists in half, all she knew was that she didn't want him to stop. She gasped feeling his tongue on her breasts, moving up to her neck kissing and biting.

She was close, he could feel it. Her hot core surrounded his hardened member, milking him as he thrust into her harder, going deeper. Her moans had turned into screams as he continued to hit that special spot, his growls growing louder as her walls began to clench around him. Throwing her head back Rin screamed her release, pleasure after pleasure sweeping through her from head to toe. Sesshomaru exasperatedly threw his head back, roaring an animalistic, primal roar, and dived his head to the crook of Rin's neck, sinking his canines into the junction where her shoulder met her neck. Rin moaned as another release hit her as well as something hot shoot through her. She felt Sesshomaru growl into her neck, his body stilled then shook. She wondered if it was as intense for him as it was for her. She turned her head to get a look at him only to be stopped by a warning growl.

He stayed inside her for a few seconds, making sure his seed was emptied inside her. Carefully, he propped himself on his arms so he would not fall on her before slowly pulling out, both of them moaning at the aftermath. He rolled onto his back with a satisfied sigh, reached his arm out lazily, and pulled Rin next to him. She threw her leg over his, her head resting on his chest with a smile on her face. They lay in comfortable silence, no words needing to be said. Their mating ritual was now complete, he was now bonded to her, her life span now being stretched to where she could stay with him for as long as he lives. She would be upset that he left a few things out, important things mind you, but could not care at the moment. After the night they had just shared, it was worth hearing her yell at him, curse him for leaving out important information, like the bite mark he gave her that made it so she was practically immortal.

Although tonight he had not planned on them mating, he knew it had been the right time. Come tomorrow, he would have to explain about The _Shikon no Tama_ and her involvement with it, but was not sure if it was the right thing to do now that he thought about it. She was already stressed enough as it is with being hunted by Naraku, along with Ryukotsusei's obvious obsession being the power she held. Could she really handle being told that she held the power that Demons and Humans have searched for centuries and would stop at nothing until they have it within their grasp? No, she couldn't. Of course she was strong in many ways then one, but to be in her position, knowing she would be hunted for the rest of her life, Rin would not be able to stay sane. He hated lying to her almost as much as keeping secrets from her. If protecting her meant not telling her the immense power the she held inside of her, then by Kami he would make sure that she would never find out.

Sesshomaru just hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Shizz...Okay now you can definitely say I am the worst person in the world as of now. This makes lie number what...? I know I said I would have it out by next week, even though that week turned into a few, but I'm not gonna lie: I AM LAZY AS HELL! haha ugh, I'm actually seeing someone about that.(Ha just kidding!) No, but seriously I've been an ass. My only excuse for not updating would have to be a mix between the new season of Ghost Adventurers and the new Halo reach game. Let me tell you, it is VERY addicting. But enough of all that, it's nothing people don't already know about. But seriously, REALLY sorry. And to make it up to you all, I made this the very first LEMON! Haa, cuz you've all waited so patiently. It's mostly lemon, and little hints of the Shikon no Tama. And let me say, you guys have very good guesses. Make me feel real predictable.=p Not sure when the next one will be out, but just know It'll be less then a month. I'm not that cruel.=)**

**Thank you to Fluffy ninja bunny, K, getagrip91, Artemis of Luna, Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, I am the Wind Mizuki Kay, animeamd, Ni-Ni chan330, Sutzina Zion, Sesshrin Devoter, Winnowill763784 for Reviewing!**

**Fluffy ninja bunny- Haa thank you.=) I had planned it differently but was happy with how it all came out. I'm sorry it took so long to update.(I'll bake you some cookies.=D)**

**getagrip91- I know I loved it too. A jealous Sesshomaru is a Sexy Sesshomaru. Lol.**

**Atremis of Luna- You're welcome. I know, I have that problem too. I had actually planned on it being him, but thought nah, he serves another purpose. As for Rin...she has a HUGE purpose. *Wink***

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag- Blah! Are you psychic? Haha, okay you got me. I knew someone would figure it out sooner or later. Yup she does, but the question is...Well I don't really have one.0.o**

**animeamd- Lol. That would have been funny. Poor Kagome. But Rin's a chicken in my story.(Sadly) But not all the time.**

**Ni-Ni chan330- Awe shucks.(Blushes) Haha. Thank you, that means alot. I know I'm kinda hard on Rin, huh? Lol. She just so desirable. This chapter explains it more, hopefully I made it seem that way at least.=)**

**Sutzina Zion- Haa wherever that damn jewel is, you know there's gonna be trouble.=p. I liked writing that part with Rin getting turned on. It was funny! But don't worry, Naraku will get what's coming to him.**

**Sesshrin Devoter- You never know, anything can happen.(Wink) yeah, it was suppose to be their 'problem', but with Sesshomaru and Rin, it just makes things more exciting.=)**

**Winnowill763784- Why thank you. You put a smile on my face. Haha. For some reason, the whole cliff hanger thing is starting to become contagious. It's exciting to find out new secrets unfolding huh? Imagine how exciting I was to write them. XD  
**

****Songs for this Chappy****

**A day to Remember- If it means A lot to you**

**Paramore- The only Exception**

**Christina Aguilera- You lost me**

**- - - - -Please Review- - - - -**


End file.
